I Said I Loathe You, Not Love You
by Marty-kun
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is, well, the most hated girl in school. And her number one suspect in making her high school life miserable? No other than Syaoran Li. Not wanting to see her suspect, but a challenge makes them meet... again. SxS
1. Her Number One Suspect

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey my supportive readers, sorry for the delay. Just wanted to tell you that I'm rewriting this story, I'd try to update weekly to catch up to the latest chapter, sorry for the late update. The rewriting part is for the betterment of the story and the, let me see, the way of my writing. I wasn't that satisfied when I reread my story, so here goes. 'I Said I Loathe You, Not Love You' rewritten! Thanks to all of you! X)**

**Btw, many many thanks to Your Highness (the cute and little super duper friend of mine) for beta-ing. HAHA!**

**Marty-kun**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**I Said I Loathe You, Not Love You**

By Marty-kun

**Synopsis:**

High School is very hard for Sakura Kinomoto because, well, you wouldn't want to be the most hated girl in school, but unfortunately she is. She doesn't know how and when was she hated, but had a guess that it was because of some guy named Syaoran Li. She's been hated by everyone except by her best friend, Tomoyo. And what do you think would happen if Syaoran Li, one of the most popular guys in school was challenged to date her. Will she prove that her guess was right causing Syaoran's downfall or will dig up old, forgotten feelings? One will never know, he is, after all, his number one suspect in ruining her school life. --SxS--

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, CLAMP is its rightful owner.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"**Her Number One Suspect"**

An auburn haired girl was sitting on a bench, eating ice cream on a sunny Saturday morning. Her hair was a bit curly and rested upon her soft yet elegant shoulders and her eyes hid behind huge sun glasses.

It was a hot summer day, tall trees stood besides her giving her shade. Although the sun didn't hit her directly, the heat of the atmosphere was enough to make her a bit edgy.

"Where is she? I thought we'd meet up at nine," she said in a somewhat irritated tone of voice as she slipped off her sun glasses slightly showing her emerald colored eyes. Then she looked at her watch, "It's already thirty minutes since I arrived here," pouting as she finished her statement.

Irritated as she was at her friend, she stood up from the bench and started looking for the person she was waiting for. However, a few more minutes passed by and there was still no sign of her friend. She sighed as she sat back on the empty bench.

All of a sudden, there was a cold feeling on her slender fingers; the ice cream was melting. She licked the ice cream for the last time and tossed it to the nearby trashcan, afterwards took some tissue from her purse and wiped her sticky fingers.

Feeling more bored than impatient now, she looked mindlessly above her. The braches of the trees swayed as a sudden gust of wind came. Without her ice cream, she had nothing else to do; either she looked for something interesting or stayed there doing nothing.

A boy and a girl were playing on the Penguin slides just about fifteen feet away from her. Their playful giggles were enough to keep her from getting bored. While the boy slid on the smooth surface of the slide, the young girl watched him. "Wee!" shouted the little boy as he slid down.

When the boy was up and about, the girl approached him. "Push me on the swings," she demanded in a cute kind of way. The girl led the way while the boy followed.

As the two children approached the swings, the girl suddenly lost her balance and tripped on an unseen rock. The boy laughed instead of helping her – such childish behavior. The girl flushed from embarrassment. Hurriedly, she got back to her feet and pushed the boy as he laughed at her. He fell on the sand, still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asked pouting her lips afterwards as she crossed her arms on her stomach.

"You look… funny!" his voice was shaking in amusement while pointing at her face.

Too preoccupied as she watched the two children playing and laughing, Sakura failed to see a girl with violet hair come walking by with a video camera in her hand. She came unnoticed by Sakura who was still so enticed by the children. Her hair was tied to a bun and she was wearing a purple dress that matched the color of her hair. Her camera was pointing at the auburn haired girl. "Sakura-chan!" the girl said in an oh-so sweet voice as she approached the girl named Sakura.

Sakura ignored the girl and acted as if she didn't even know her. Feeling impatient and annoyed from all the waiting, she thought that it was only fair to give the girl the silent treatment.

Thinking that her call wasn't heard she repeated it, "Sakura-chan!" she tried again with the same tone. Again, she was ignored. Embarrassed by her late arrival, she sat besides Sakura; her video camera still pointing at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" the violet-haired girl started, "…it's just that on my way here, I saw a shop which sells all kinds of cloth, and there I saw a very pretty pink one, and thought that it would look good on you if I made a dress out of it," she finished, her voice showed utmost sincerity.

Seeing that her friend seemed to mean what she said and felt really guilty about it, she finally paid the girl her attention. "It's fine, Tomoyo-chan. It wasn't like I waited here for almost an hour," she said with half a smile and a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You didn't?" Tomoyo asked her with curiosity written on her face.

Sakura pouted a little before she replied, "Look what time it is," she ordered, Tomoyo followed seeing that her friend was somewhat serious.

"It's… 10:04," she answered.

"And what time did you ask me to meet up with you?" Sakura continued as she took her purse, stood up and stretched out her weary arms.

Feeling rather embarrassed of her actions, she replied with a sweet smile on her face, "Exactly nine o'clock."

"Exactly nine o'clock," Sakura repeated and then looked at Tomoyo with her lips slightly curled up to a smile.

Tomoyo kept on recording her with the video camera. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, you know I can't resist something cute, especially if it would fit you so perfectly!"

Being praised by her best friend was not new to Sakura; Tomoyo often talks about Sakura, how cute she is, what clothing she should wear, what dress she should make for her, things like a typical best friend would do, yes, typical would be the word.

"Here," Tomoyo began as she passed a paper bag to Sakura, "it's the fabric I bought, cute isn't it?"

Sakura took it and opened it up; inside the bag were several fabrics which varied in design and color. "I think the pink one would suit you best, Sakura-chan," she heard Tomoyo say as she looked at the fabrics with interest and awe.

The fabrics were beautiful, all of them. What more if it were sewed by her very talented best friend? Hearing what Tomoyo said, she looked for the pink fabric her friend was talking about. Finally finding it at the bottom of the paper bag, she took it out and looked at it; the pink elegant cloth she was holding was truly beautiful.

"It really is cute!" Tomoyo squealed while focusing the video camera on Sakura who was admiring the pink fabric, "I think it would really look good on you, Sakura-chan."

"Well, thanks for the concern, but only you will notice me even if I'm wearing the most beautiful dress in the world…" Sakura said as she looked down towards her feet. "…nobody notices me at school."

Tomoyo moved closer towards Sakura – she felt that she needed to cheer her best friend up. "Don't worry about them, it's not like they know you, they just ignore you because the popular people do. And popular people are not real people," she said while wishing to herself that Sakura got her point.

Comforting words coming from her best friend always made Sakura happy, they have been the best of friends for as long as she could remember, and she could not ask for anything more. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said. Tomoyo gave her a friendly hug.

Thinking that it wasn't enough payment for making her wait, Tomoyo got hold of Sakura's hand. "Come on, I need to pay you back for making you wait," she dragged her gently and finally turned the video camera off.

Tomoyo always made Sakura smile, "It will cost you," Sakura teased as they walked away from Penguin Park.

"Try me!" she replied proudly. Both of them were giggling while they headed towards the shopping center.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the mall. It wasn't that crowded because the mall just opened. As they arrived, they went towards the dress shops nearby; they bought different types of clothing, from shirts to jeans, to blouses and dresses. And just like typical girls, they had a grand time going around shopping for all sorts of things.

Before the two even knew it, it was already lunch time and both of them felt their tummies rumbling. "So where do you want to eat?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she paid for her items in the cashier.

Sakura was looking at the dress displayed just near the cash register; she didn't seem to notice her so she continued to check out the crimson dress. "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo repeated, took out her wallet and paid the saleslady.

"Hmm? Oh, what is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, her eyes were still glued onto the crimson dress.

"Thank you. Please come again," said the lady as Tomoyo got the shopping bags and approached Sakura.

"It's really beautiful," Sakura heard Tomoyo speak beside her. "You want to buy it?" her friend asked as she too looked at the dress.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand, "Nope, come on…" she turned around started walking towards the opposite direction as she carried some of the things she bought as well.

Both girls had both their hands full of shopping bags and were very much contented on what they've bought. "So where do you want to eat? My treat." Tomoyo gleefully said as she smiled at Sakura afterwards.

Sakura couldn't resist Tomoyo's offer, and so she thought hard on where she'd want to eat lunch. They continued to walk while Tomoyo waited for Sakura's answer. After a few minutes of walking around, she spoke and pointed at a nearby restaurant, "There!"

Tomoyo looked at where Sakura was pointing, and saw the restaurant, it was an  
Italian restaurant, and well, Italian restaurants are famous and famous always comes with a little bit of price, well, not little actually.

"Is here okay?" Sakura asked while smiling at Tomoyo.

Seeing that Sakura had planned to take her to an expensive restaurant, she didn't refuse, "Here is fine," she said in proud voice followed by the same smile her best friend gave her.

As they entered the place, they saw only quite a few people eating, it was half-full and all the customers were wearing sophisticated clothing.

"A table for two, Mademoiselle?" asked a waiter who approached them.

The waiter was referring to Tomoyo who curtly replied, "Oui," and they were sent to the table at the middle of the restaurant.

"You speak French?" Sakura asked in curiosity as they sat opposite to each other.

This made Tomoyo giggle. "It was a simple 'yes', Sakura-chan, I just know the basic words," she replied a bit pompously as the same waiter handed them the menu.

"Merci, serveur," she said in gratitude as the waiter bowed and took out a piece of parchment and a pen.

"So what will you have?" Tomoyo said as she opened up the menu and looked for something tasty to eat.

Sakura, who was having a hard time choosing, looked at the waiter for a bit of help. "May I suggest our best-sellers, Lasagna, Pasta Puttanesca, and Spaghetti alla Carbonara," said the waiter as he pointed out the said dishes in the menu.

"I'll have Spaghetti alla Carbonara," Tomoyo said as she continued to look at the menu, while the waiter wrote it down.

"Then I'll have Lasagna," Sakura said as she closed the menu.

The waiter wrote it down once more, "And what will you have for dessert?"

"Two servings of Cassata," Tomoyo replied and finally closed the menu as well.

Seeing that the two finished their order, the waiter took the menus and bowed as he took the order to the kitchen.

"I wish you bought that crimson dress, it would have looked so good on you!" Tomoyo said with a bit of disappointment as they waited for their order.

Sakura smiled at her, "It was a bit pricey."

"Yeah, just like this restaurant," she whispered the last phrase then looked at Sakura and giggled a bit.

Feeling pleased with herself, Sakura replied, "I told you I'd make you pay for making me wait," followed by an evil grin.

Both laughed softly as they didn't want to humiliate themselves in that kind of place by acting unladylike.

Not long after, the waiter served them their orders and both started to eat and enjoy their meal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished eating, Tomoyo paid the bill and the two friends left for the arcade.

Upon arriving, Sakura immediately approached the token booth and bought some tokens. "Tomoyo-chan, I need to have my revenge on those dogs!" she said, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and then headed towards the games. Tomoyo followed, her hands already armed with her video camera.

Excited and full of energy, the two passed by some people and arrived at their destination.

There it was: those dogs that pop out in random order. Nobody was playing so Sakura got to position, took her strength out, and grabbed the toy hammer with her right hand. With a wide smile on her face, Tomoyo started recording her best friend. And finally Sakura placed one token inside.

Sakura caught about three persons' attentions without her knowing, and they watched the auburn haired girl as she prepared herself. It was a bit odd to see someone that serious about an arcade game, but nonetheless her image looked entertaining.

The token was in and all that was needed was to press the 'start' button. "You ready to lose?" she said to the machine as if it was her rival.

She pressed the start button, and the machine spoke, "Ready… GO!" and the dogs came out through nine holes. She hit them hard on the head, and was laughing evilly with every hit of her sweet revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A blue haired boy with round spectacles was playing basketball on the arcade, and after the limited time he was given he got the highest record. "Beat that!" he dared his company, a chocolate haired teenage boy with amber eyes who seemed bored and sleepy.

"Eriol, don't waste my time here, I have a date today," replied the chocolate haired boy following it with a loud groan.

The guy named Eriol smirked at his company. "Is it that hard to accept defeat, Syaoran?" he asked trying to taunt his company. "If you win, I'll let you go to your date, but if you lose, well, you'll have to stay here with me."

Syaoran looked happy and took the opportunity to leave him and go to his date, "By the way, why was I here from the beginning?" he asked.

"Because you lost on the other match and the price was that you'd do anything I request," he reminded him while finding some more tokens on his pocket.

Syaoran gave out a little sigh, "Why can't I beat you in a rock-paper-scissors game?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe it's because you were lip-locked with someone while you played that game with me, and all you did was paper, paper, paper so that I'd get out of your way, dumb-ass" Eriol replied as he chuckled away with laughter.

"Oh now I remember, you always get the perfect timing to annoy me," he told him while he yawned widely.

Eriol put the token on two machines, "I'll take that as a compliment," then pressed the start button and both started to play.

Despite forgetting the fact that Syaoran was a good basketball player, Eriol still felt like he would lose, not that he was that bad in basketball either. Their fierce competition caught most of the people's attention. Both rarely missed which really kept the audience hooked and some were even cheering.

Not long after, the time was up, and unfortunately, both got the same score.

"What happens when it's tie?" Syaoran asked him as he wiped some of his sweat with the handkerchief he brought.

Eriol thought back and recalled, "Oh, we play another game and start over again." Both gave out sighs and then looked around the arcade to find something to play.

Unexpectedly, when Syaoran was searching, he caught sight of a girl who was enjoying hitting toy dogs, as if they did something bad to her, with an evil yet satisfied look on her face while her company was recording her great effort. He recognized who those two girls were but ignored them.

"Is that Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked him as he shook his shoulder and pointed out to the two girls he saw earlier.

"Yeah," he replied in flat voice.

He grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him towards them, "Come on, let's go and say hi," Eriol said despite Syaoran showing displeasure at the idea of even being near the two girls.

As they approached the two girls, Eriol greeted the them, "Good afternoon Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo was surprised to hear someone call out her name. She looked behind to check who it was while her hands continued recording Sakura's revenge. She was surprised to see the faces of two of her classmates, Eriol and Syaoran. "Good afternoon, Eriol-kun and Li-kun," she greeted them and then smiled. Still too preoccupied with her idea of having revenge, Sakura didn't notice their surprising visit.

When she finished, she faced Tomoyo with a wide smile and took not less than ten tickets; she got a high score. She placed the hammer back and just then realized that she beat the former highest score and let out a little squeal of excitement and happiness. "Tomoyo-chan! I got…" she suddenly stopped as she noticed that they had company – Eriol was smiling back at her while Syaoran looked at her with distaste, "Oh…"

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," Eriol greeted her while she blushed from embarrassment.

Impatience was written all over Syaoran's face. To Sakura, just the idea of her being in the same room as he was in seemed to annoy him to no end. But he wasn't the only one. She, too, loathes the idea of seeing him there, standing in front of her with that kind of expression.

He is, without a doubt, her number one suspect for ruining her school life.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**That's that! Hope you liked it, thanks for your support and patience!**

**If there is anything you'd like to clear up, please inform me! Also, if there is anything wrong with the way I write or some suggestions don't be shy to tell me! I'm open to constructive criticisms! Thanks a lot! :D**


	2. Popular Ones Gather

**Here's chapter two, hope you'll enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews, criticisms, flames (I hope you don't), opinions, suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Popular Ones Gather"**

Very much happy due to the footage of Sakura's revenge – that's what Tomoyo decided to name the special recording of her best friend, one of many in fact. "Sakura-chan you were so cute!" Tomoyo squealed as her eyes shined with happiness and inspiration.

Sakura quickly removed her eyes from Syaoran as she smiled back at Tomoyo. "You recorded me again Tomoyo-chan?!" she said as she heard Syaoran give a pathetic laugh that made her look back at him.

"Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo in surprise.

Feeling rather upset, Syaoran smirked at her then said in a cold voice, "Drop the 'kun' only my friends call me that," following it with a distasteful glare.

Eriol was surprised with his cousin's attitude. Getting annoyed and angry at his cousin's behavior, he discretely stomped on Syaoran's foot, careful not to get noticed by the two girls. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan, he can be really rude sometimes," he apologized.

Embarrassed at what had just transpired, Tomoyo didn't answer back and just forced a smile while trying hard not to have any eye contact with Syaoran.

Wanting to get away from his current company, Syaoran whispered to Eriol, "Eriol, I really have to go…" then added, "…or rather, I really want to go." with an emphasis on the word 'want'.

"That's not a good enough reason for me to leave them, and besides is this how you really want to continue your relationship with her?" Eriol asked in hushed voice as he smiled at Sakura-chan. "It's been so long since that time, can't you just move on and be friends with her?" he continued while looking back at Syaoran, meeting his eyes.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me," he said as he glared at the sight of her. "Feelings eventually fade away," with bitterness in his voice he added, "just like mine."

The actions he just did failed to escape Sakura's attention and caused her to feel rather bad and disappointed. "Eriol-kun seems like your company doesn't want to be with us, so I guess we'll be going now," she said while she dragged her best friend by the wrist, carrying their shopping bags. "Good to see you then," she added followed by a little wave of her slender fingers.

Eriol tried to run after them but Syaoran got hold of his shirt and stopped him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked Eriol in annoyance.

But Syaoran didn't get an answer and unexpectedly let go of Eriol's shirt. Eriol was surprised that Syaoran let him go that easily. Eriol noticed the group of teenagers walking their way, he knew those people and was pleased that he let go of him because it was his chance to follow Sakura and Tomoyo. "Where are you going?" Syaoran called out however he was ignored.

"Hey, where is Eriol going?" asked a black haired girl. The girl has long black hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a miniskirt that matched the color of her hair.

The group of people that approached him wasn't unfamiliar, Syaoran recognized the bunch of teenagers almost instantly – they were his classmates, and the usual people he hangs out with at school. "Don't mind him Alicia-chan, he just wants to cool off somewhere," he tried explaining.

She pouted to show her disappointment, "Oh well, he's really cute in that shirt of his, it just makes me want to play with him more."

"You can always play with me," said another from the crowd, he was also a black haired boy, and his hair was styled with spikes. He was wearing a fitted shirt which showed his well-built body.

Alicia, who was quite disappointed a few minutes ago, was now very excited. "I know I can Kogure-kun," she replied in a flirty tone of voice, "But I want Eriol at the moment."

While the two of them flirted with one another, Syaoran looked at the crowd and saw a girl with her arms crossed staring back at Syaoran. He approached her, "I'm sorry I couldn't go to our date Naomi, Eriol wouldn't let me go," he tried explaining.

The girl called Naomi approached him, her arms still crossed and a frown present in her face. Naomi has blonde shoulder-length hair. "Well you'll have to pay me back," she then turned her frown into a warm smile and then kissed him. The next thing the pack knew, the two were lip-locked and it seems that they would be stuck in that position for quite a while.

After quite a while, the others decided to leave for a little walk around the shopping center seeing as Naomi and Syaoran would be going at it for a while.

Almost half of them left, saying that they'd meet up at the arcade maybe after dinner. Only Alicia, Kogure, Syaoran and Naomi were left, the couple had stopped kissing and moved on to just cuddling. They would hold hands then kiss lightly; arms wrapped around together. Unlike the others, the two weren't so bothered by their public display of affection since they were used to it. They fact that they themselves were busy with each other probably helped as well.

Not long after, Alicia suggested that they should go shopping somewhere because she wanted to give Eriol a gift. She also wanted Syaoran to apologize and maybe give Eriol something too.

"A gift? What for?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

A soft sigh escaped Alicia's lips, "Syaoran-kun, we know that you and Eriol-kun had a fight, I can see it from his expression when he left you at the arcade," she explained as she got grab of his arm. "Come on, I know what he'll like," she said with excitement.

Syaoran looked at Naomi as Alicia dragged him little-by-little, she gave him a little nod as she followed the two of them. Seeing that his girlfriend approved, he stopped trying to get Alicia to let go of him and then walked with her while holding her with his free hand.

* * *

Sakura was rushing to get to the arcade while dragging Tomoyo with her, "I hate that guy!" she said, her voice very angry. "How dare he do that to you, you didn't do anything to him, that boastful, good-for-nothing, self-centered bastard!" she spat out, her voice rising and rising.

Her voice caught the attention of the people they passed by. Considering Tomoyo's silence, she too was very embarrassed but was trying to hide it.

After a few minutes passed, they stopped upon reaching an empty bench on the side of a book store and sat there placing their bags beside them. "I'm really disappointed in him, he changed a lot," Sakura started. "You okay Tomoyo-chan?" she said with concern for her best friend.

"I'm fine…" Tomoyo gave out a smile, "…don't worry Sakura that was nothing."

There was nothing but silence for quite a while. Strangely, two were under one of those awkward moments when words seem to slip by one's mouth.

In the end, it was Sakura who broke the silence. "Well then, let's go and do something else!" She stood up and carried the handful of shopping bags.

"Come on," she called out to her as she offered her free hand.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Yeah, let's go."

And again, the two of them started walking aimlessly while looking for something to do. Sakura's attention was caught by the stuff toy shop. "Wouldn't mind looking at cute bears now would you?"

Turning her head to where her best friend was looking she replied, "not at all."

Going into the store, bears of different sizes and costumes were all around them. "Welcome!" greeted the lady behind the counter. The two bowed and looked around the shop.

"Look Tomoyo-chan, it's similar to the dress you sewed for me!" Sakura said excitedly while carrying a small bear that wore a black dress with some ruffles.

Tomoyo stared thoughtfully at the bear for a while then finally said, "Now this bear gave me a great idea for your new costume I'll be making with that pink fabric!" Tomoyo smiled at her while she held a bear wearing a pink dress, like that of a princess's. It came with a wand too. "It looks like a fairy, so kawaii!" Seeing that the attempt she made was quite effective she felt happy. However, she couldn't help but feel rather down the moment she saw the bear on the case – it was a plain dark brown bear.

While the two of them searched the shop Eriol noticed the girl with long violet hair at 'B.E.A.R.S.' He was able to recognize the girl and so he approached them. As soon as he was in earshot he apologized. "I'm so sorry for Syaoran's behavior, he can be like that sometimes," he explained.

The two were initially surprised at the voice that suddenly appeared behind them. After a few seconds Tomoyo finally replied, "It's nothing," as she gazed at him. Her cheeks reddened when Eriol smiled back at her. He has, after all, a special place in her heart.

"And I also apologize to you Sakura-chan, sorry for how he acted." Eriol added.

Sakura was surprised that Eriol who was always by Syaoran's side didn't hate her, she had always thought that Eriol would hate her too, but apparently he doesn't share the same feelings as his best friend towards her. She was glad, not only because she now knows that someone else other than Tomoyo likes her, but also because Eriol respected her and didn't think of her as trash just like everyone else in school does. "It's okay. I just wish he didn't do that to Tomoyo-chan."

"I know… he changed so much since then that I think I don't even know him," Eriol replied with disappointment evident in his voice.

"Never mind that," Tomoyo said, "it's done and over with, let's just forget about it."

The two nodded in agreement.

When Sakura and Tomoyo was about to leave the shop Eriol asked them to wait for a moment. After some minutes he came back carrying a paper bag in his hand. "Here," he handed it to Tomoyo, "just think of it as an apology gift," he added with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh you didn't have to," Tomoyo said as her face started becoming red. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling, she knew for a fact that the two of them had their eyes at each other for a very long time now. "You're welcome," she heard Eriol answer.

Eriol made the two of them joyful, his company lightened the mood. "Do you want something to drink Sakura-chan?" he asked while he and Tomoyo approached the counter.

Walking towards a nearby seat Sakura answered, "A glass of cold lemonade would do," she beamed at him. The two ordered while Sakura sat and placed the shopping bags on the floor.

* * *

"Are you planning anything for tomorrow Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked and then took a sip of his cappuccino.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Why?"

"I was just planning to make an arrangement with Syaoran and ask him to apologize personally."

"You don't have to, I'm fine, really," she tried contradicting the idea.

"No, he should act like a man and admit his mistake," Eriol said in a serious tone. "His actions were immature and an embarrassment to the family." He sounded like a grown man, a tough type of guy yet a gentleman. This made Tomoyo flush.

"You never change, do you?" it was Sakura who said this while she smiled at him. Eriol smiled back.

* * *

It was a bit annoying; Alicia was asking Syaoran nonstop about what Eriol would prefer. She kept on getting things and disturbing the couple's time. "Would he like this Li-kun or will this do better?" while holding out a shirt on her left hand and an undershirt on her right.

Syaoran who just was whispering sweet words to Naomi's ears looked at Alicia with an annoyed face and replied, "I thought you knew what he'd like?"

Clearly, a bit of humiliation was seen in her face, "I just wanted the best friend's opinion. You don't have to be that angry," turning her back on him.

A few of their friends coincidentally came at the same store. Kogure was busy having a conversation with one of his buddies, Fuji a handsome young man, probably the youngest of their group who always wears a cap, hiding his grey hair. They were talking outside the shop to avoid any questions coming from Alicia.

Fuji who was looking around while talking to Kogure saw a blue-haired boy having a drink with two girls. The boy was familiar to him but the other two were not quite. The girls' backs were facing him as well which made it harder for him to recognize who the two girls were. "Isn't that Eriol?" he asked the instant he recognized the boy at the shop. "Who's he with?"

"What?" looking to where Fuji was pointing, Kogure replied. "Yeah, that's him."

"Alicia-chan, stop bothering Syaoran, we found Eriol," Fuji said in a loud voice.

Excitement filled Alicia, "Where?" as she placed the clothes she was deciding to buy on Syaoran's shoulder, and then went out of the store.

Both pointed out at the coffee shop not far from them.

Her eyes followed the direction they were pointing at and caught sight of a laughing Eriol. However she of all people recognized the girls he was with. In an irritated tone she almost squealed, "What's he doing with them?"


	3. Beautiful Amber Eyes

**I changed the sushi with beverages because I thought that eating sushi after a heavy pasta meal will just make them eat too much. Ha-ha! Also, I combined chapters 3 and 4 since chapter 4 is very short, I'll just try to fit it in here. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"**Beautiful Amber Eyes"**

Both Sakura and Tomoyo were having fun talking to Eriol. It was just like it had been before; they used to spend a lot of time with each other back in the old days.

They continued their conversation regarding the personal apology of Syaoran. "It's really okay, Eriol-kun. Maybe he was just in a bad mood or something."

"Still, even if he was he shouldn't have let it out on you," Eriol replied in a calm voice and then finished his cappuccino.

"But…" Tomoyo tried to reason out but was cut short by a girl who came up to them.

"Eriol-kun," Alicia started in a tone which sounded like a girlfriend finding out her boyfriend is cheating on her, "What's this?"

This made the two girls look behind them, a girl with long jet black hair which attended the same school they did was standing right behind them. Although they weren't friendly with her, she is, with complete certainty, one of the most popular girls in school.

"Alicia? Why are you here?" Eriol asked.

People started to look at their direction; they were quite making a scene after all.

She walked up to Eriol and placed her arms on her waist, "I asked the question first Eriol Hiiragizawa!" she was acting as if she was Eriol's girlfriend. Behind her, Kogure and Fuji arrived and stood watching with an amused look on their faces.

"What's wrong Alicia?" Fuji asked.

Tomoyo who was evidently angry at being disturbed like that retorted, "Hey Alicia, or who ever you are, that was a bit rude you know! And who are you anyway, are you his girlfriend or something?" Sakura was quite shocked. She has never seen Tomoyo look this angry before.

"Excuse me miss, I wasn't talking to you, clearly I was talking to him!" replied Alicia while glaring at Tomoyo.

Eriol knew that those two girls were making a scene and it was his entire fault. "Tomoyo-chan please calm down," he whispered to her, grabbed Alicia by the wrist and dragged her outside. As they arrived outside, out of Tomoyo and Sakura's earshot, Eriol faced Alicia. "Really Alicia, you just had to make a scene!" he said, his voice becoming louder.

Realizing that she was at fault, Alicia apologized. "I'm sorry Eriol-kun, I just don't want you seeing other girls besides me. And especially if it's those girls," putting emphasis on the word 'those'.

"What's wrong with those girls?" he asked mocking Alicia.

Alicia started thinking of several excuses then replied, "They are… good-for-nothing, insecure and obnoxious girls! Particularly that Kinomoto girl, do you know what she does in school?"

"Have you ever met them?! And aren't you the one being insecure Alicia?" Eriol's voice kept on becoming louder.

Embarrassed at how the events turned out, "I… I… just… I…" Alicia couldn't mutter any proper words. She was surprised that Eriol chose to stand by Sakura and Tomoyo's side. Tears began to sting her eyes. "I just…" then finally covering her face with her hands, she started to sob.

"That was really harsh," Eriol heard a voice behind him. Fuji came to Alicia's side and tried to comfort her.

Kogure suddenly appeared as well and proceeded to comfort Alicia, while glaring at Eriol. "You didn't have to go that far! You know how she can be when it comes to you!" He gave her a tight hug and she buried herself in his arms. "Come on Alicia, he didn't mean that…" he whispered softly trying to comfort his tearful friend.

Eriol knew that he had been harsh with Alicia, but he really felt like he needed to say it. He had a feeling that Sakura never really did any of the rumors circulating around campus, and knowing this, he couldn't help but try and stand-up for her no matter how harsh he would have to be towards Alicia.

The others were still busy comforting Alicia when he walked back towards the café. "Sorry about that," he started, "and sorry I need to leave you for now. My friends arrived and I got in a little fight with them, so I need to sort things out," he finished having an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

As disappointed as they both were, they really couldn't do anything about it. "Well thanks for the drink then," Sakura said gratefully

"The pleasure's all mine. I enjoyed our time together," Eriol replied while bidding them goodbye. "See you tomorrow then!" to their surprise, he kissed Tomoyo's hand and smiled warmly at her.

Tomoyo gave out a little wave of her hand while Sakura looked at her flushed best friend. Happy to see her best friend having Eriol looking out for her made her day, not to mention her successful revenge.

When she looked at the group of teenagers walking away, all she saw were their backs. Since they were still within her eyesight, she tried to distinguish who the people Eriol hung out with were, but as she stares someone unexpectedly looked back. This person caught her eyes; amber met emerald. She was so busy concentrating on familiarizing herself with the group that she couldn't recognize whose eyes they were. Despite the owner finally breaking their eye-contacting and looking ahead of him, Sakura's mind couldn't stop thinking about his amber eyes. She stared into space as she wondered who could possibly own those eyes. _How beautiful his eyes are_, she thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called her name out trying to catch her attention but Sakura continued to space-out still thinking about those eyes. She tried again, "Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo's shouts remained unheard by Sakura. She couldn't help but feel like she has seen those eyes before. It felt so familiar and so close to her heart but she just couldn't remember whose they were. A nudge on her shoulder finally made her snap out of her thoughts. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura struggled to remove him from her mind, "Huh?"

"Is anything wrong? You seemed to be in deep thought, what were you thinking about?" asked Tomoyo slightly concerned for her friend.

"Nothing," she lied still resisting those beautiful amber eyes which was now proving to be quite a difficult thing to do. "Just remembered something."

* * *

It was 4:50 when they got back to Penguin Park. They stayed there for a bit, seated on the swings. "Tomoyo-chan, I think I've seen Alicia somewhere before but I just don't recall where," Sakura started. She couldn't remember where she's seen Alicia before although she was quite sure that they have met before, "Somewhere…" and then started kicking hard moving back and forth.

"Hmm…" Tomoyo replied also trying to recall where she has seen her before. "Now I remember!" she said in an excited tone. "She's the same as us; she's a junior high school student at our school only in a different class. We're in class 3 and I think she is on class 1!" smiling widely to her best friend feeling triumphant over remembering first.

Now Sakura remembered. How could she forget?! Alicia once dropped her lunch tray straight on Sakura's head. The pasta on the tray even left stains on her school uniform, making it impossible to wear again, unless you would want to have others staring at you pitifully. "Oh! I'm sorry…" Alicia's voice echoed inside her head. She even remembered the look on her face, she was smiling and it seemed like she enjoyed it, and so did the crowd. 'Memories, what beautiful memories,' she thought in sadness to herself.

Silence fell upon them.

While recalling how she's been treated in school for the past two years, someone finally broke the silence. "You ready to lose?" she heard her own voice followed by a giggle that came from Tomoyo.

"You sure are kawaii!" Tomoyo complimented Sakura while watching the video.

She smiled, "I really got those dogs didn't I?"

"You sure did," as Tomoyo smiled back at her.

"Thanks." She knew that Tomoyo noticed her awful silence since maybe she remembered what Alicia did to her so she tried cheering her up with the video. "Thanks a lot, Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

"Thanks for today, Tomoyo-chan, I had fun!" Sakura said while waving goodbye to her friend.

Waving back to her best friend Tomoyo replied, "So did I, wait for your next costume! I'll make one out of this cloth as soon as I can and don't forget about tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I won't. See you tomorrow!"

It took a while before Sakura got home. It was almost dark on her way home; the sun was no longer visible and the street lights started to light up. Seeing that the street lights were open she felt a bit safer being in the light than in darkness. She is afraid of the darkness after all.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling to conquer her fear, she arrived at the Kinomoto Residence. It was an average house, it had a small garden, and the house itself, they weren't rich, they were living an average life.

Arriving on the front door made her sigh in relief, "Home at last," and then knocked on the door. "Coming!" she heard a voice on the opposite side of the door.

The door opened and there stood Sakura's older brother, Touya. He was quite tall for his age, and had black hair. "Where have you been?" Touya asked her.

"At the mall with Tomoyo-chan," she answered as took off her shoes and went inside. Touya closed the door behind her.

Sakura was about to go upstairs when Touya called out to her. "You hungry?" while preparing dinner, "Dad's going to be late, he called me a few minutes ago."

"I'll just rest for a bit before eating," she replied as she went to her room.

Upon arriving at her room, she placed the shopping bags on the couch not far from her bed. Then she washed her face and took out something more comfortable to wear.

After changing she laid down on her comfy bed; it was soft and wide for one person so she spread her arms and legs in different directions, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Feeling lazy after a tiring day at the mall, she didn't want to go downstairs to eat, and she just wanted to sleep. However she found it wasn't easy; her head was still full of the events that day and not to mention the amber eyes of a certain someone which took up most of her thoughts. _Amber eyes, amber, amber eyes, where have I seen you before? I should have asked Tomoyo-chan if she knew who has amber eyes. Maybe she knows someone._

She couldn't help thinking about him. All she thought of was that boy. She wasn't able to recognize him or even notice the color of his hair because all her attention had been on his amber eyes. _I've seen his amber eyes before, but where?_ She kept asking herself over and over. Many questions started to fill her head but her memory proved once more that it isn't fairly good, since she easily forgets things. Things that felt so familiar and so close to her, too close in fact, to even forget, she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't the first time amber met emerald. It was one of a thousand times before.

"Kaiju! Dinner's ready!" she heard someone knocking on the door. This sudden rather loud knock on the door surprised her but her mind was still preoccupied.

With a soft moan she stood up, "I'll be downstairs!"

Lazy as she was, it took quite some time before she finally came downstairs. Touya was waiting for her while seated on his usual seat, "I see that Kaiju's tired, maybe a little hibernation will do the job?" he teased her.

She took her seat opposite him and tried to stomp hard on his foot, "I'm not a Kaiju!" but missed.

"Nice try, Kaiju," and finally started to eat dinner. Sakura did the same.

Minutes passed by and the phone rang, "I'll get it." It was Sakura who stood up and picked the phone up, "Hello, Kinomoto residence."

"Sakura-chan!" said from the other end of the line.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

A soft giggle came before answering, "Yes, so Eriol-kun called me and asked me if we could meet up tomorrow at 11:00, Penguin Park."

"Hmm…" thinking if she has anything planned that day, "Yeah, okay."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," she said in an enthusiastic voice. "Good night, Sakura-chan."

"See you tomorrow. Good night, Tomoyo-chan!" as she heard Tomoyo hung up.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock woke Sakura up, her face still buried under her pillow as she tried finding the clock. After a few failed attempts, she moaned and then finally was able to find her hard round alarm clock besides the bed. She pressed the button on top of it making the noise to stop.

Finally mustering enough strength she removed the pillow on top of her head. Opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock; it was 8:09 in the morning. The room was the same as she left it last night; her shopping bags still on the couch, and the clothes she wore yesterday on the laundry bag next to her closet. Her room is kept clean and organized, her books placed on her study table, school bag on the sofa, and everything else is in order.

She stood up while stretching her arms. "Ahh…" her drowsiness made her yawn. When she looked at the alarm clock it was now 8:13, Sunday.

While looking for something to wear she heard somebody knock, "Are you awake, Sakura-chan?"

The voice was familiar to her, it was her father. "Yes, I'll be downstairs," knowing that he'd invite her for breakfast.

"Good morning, Otou-san," Sakura greeted her father upon arriving downstairs. He greeted her back with a smile on his face.

Touya was seated on his usual chair, waiting for them. They took their seats; one chair was always empty. "Good morning Okaa-san," Sakura greeted her mother's photo just nearby their dinner table. And then they started eating.

Not noticing how time quickly passed her by, it was already 9:57 when she took a bath. Finishing all the things she had to do by 10:30, she left for Penguin Park at 10:40 after a few minutes of rest.

* * *

Sakura was walking on the side walk, wearing a dress that brought out her white flawless skin and complimented her slender figure. Some of the guys who happen to pass by were taken aback causing them to stare at her with awe. Since she was never noticed in school no matter what she wore, these kinds of things always took her by surprise. However beautiful her dress was, all they see are the horrible things she supposedly did and because of this, all she ever undergoes is mistreatment.

As she arrived at her destination she noticed that Tomoyo still wasn't there. It was 10:54 in her wristwatch, she is 6 minutes early so she took a seat on a near bench and relaxed a bit.

A few minutes passed and her violet-haired friend arrived carrying a video camera pointing at her. "Sakura-chan is super kawaii whatever part of the day it is!" Tomoyo said gleefully while walking towards her. "Say hello to the camera, Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," she replied in a somewhat bored tone of voice.

"You look tired," Tomoyo said noticing the laziness on the face of her best friend, "not tired, rather… sleepy." Tomoyo added

Sakura yawned a bit, "I couldn't sleep," she replied flatly.

"What kept you up?" Tomoyo asked with the video camera still focusing on her.

Thinking twice whether she'd tell the truth or keep silent, 'him' she thought. "Well?" she heard Tomoyo ask beside her.

"Just… things," Sakura finally replied. Tomoyo smiled to herself.

Not long after, they heard somebody speak, "Good morning Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan," said a voice from behind them. Both looked behind and saw a smiling Eriol followed by, to their surprise, Alicia and Syaoran.

"Good morning Eriol-kun," Tomoyo answered back in a polite tone of voice. She kept on ignoring the two since she was still quite ticked at Alicia for acting that way yesterday, and for that embarrassing moment with Syaoran.

Sakura greeted Eriol back, "Morning Eriol-kun, Alicia and Syaor… Li."

"Morning!" Alicia replied in a somewhat sweet tone of voice which surprised the two seated on the bench. Whilst Syaoran kept silent; eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Could we go someplace else?" it was Eriol who spoke.

The whole time, Sakura was preoccupied with trying to busy herself so as not to have to stare at Syaoran's eyes; she had a hard time too because she couldn't see if Syaoran was looking at because of his sunglasses.

"Yeah, it's quite hot here," they both agreed. The hotness of the midday made them uncomfortable.

The two stood up and followed Eriol who was walking towards the coffee shop near the park, and then went inside. It was cooler inside because of the air-conditioner; also there were only a few people which made it more comfortable for them to have a conversation.

Alicia sat beside Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo on the other side while Syaoran sat on one end of the table alone. The waiter came up to them and asked for their orders as they arrived. All of them ordered a cold drink and a slice of cake.

Eriol started the conversation, "Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan, first of all I would like to, once again, apologize for how these two acted yesterday," he looked at Syaoran and Alicia.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, Tomoyo-chan," Alicia said after Eriol finished while she bowed her head.

Taken aback from the sincerity Alicia showed Tomoyo apologized as well. "I'm sorry too, Alicia-chan. I was quite alarmed when you came in and I couldn't control my anger," she replied while bowing her head as well. Eriol and Sakura smiled as the two make up.

Syaoran who was having a very hard time apologizing, removed his sunglasses and continuously knocked it softly on the table. This made Sakura stare at him straight in the eyes.

'He has amber eyes?' Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, 'the beautiful amber eyes I saw at the mall? Was it him all along? How could I forget?' She thought miserably to herself.

'I loved how Syaoran's eyes stared at me?'

* * *

**Okay, so it was a little, no, not little, fairly dull. Sorry! Wait for the next ones. By the way, is my writing getting better? Or worse? Tell me, please.**


	4. Sakura's Answers Recorded

**Since I combined Chapters 3 and 4, this will become the 4th chapter. Originally it was the 5th. Sorry for the confusion! D:::**

**I have nothing else to say. X)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"Sakura's Answers – Recorded"**

Syaoran was having a hard time apologizing. He felt pressured and anxious as he searched for the right words to say. However, when he finally did find the words to say, only words of selfishness came out, "Why do I have to apologize? I haven't done anything wrong!" he said as he gave out an exhale. All were eyes were on him, making him uncomfortable. "And stop staring at me!" he added as an awful excuse, hoping that the subject would somehow change to his advantage.

"Syaoran!" this time Eriol's voice got high, as if almost shouting. People started to look at their direction. Syaoran was planning to shout back but was interrupted when the waiter came back and gave them their orders.

All fell silent in embarrassment. Nobody really knew what to say or wanted to talk and so they just ate what they ordered in silence. Both Eriol and Syaoran looked very pissed and just glared at each other without end.

Feeling guilty Sakura couldn't stop herself from breaking the silence, "Eriol-kun and Li please stop it. If he doesn't want to apologize then let him, it's not a big deal anyway," she said while trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran, then took a small portion of her strawberry shortcake into her mouth.

This made Eriol smile yet the disappointment on his face was so evident. "It's…" he began but was cut of short by Syaoran.

"Apologize for what exactly?!" Syaoran shouted as the sudden sound of fists hitting the wooden table and metals quivering were heard.

"Your attitude when it comes to Sakura-chan," explained Eriol in a calm tone of voice.

Syaoran was pissed off; it was four against one and he couldn't help but feel very annoyed. "Nothing's wrong about my attitude towards her!" he retorted instantly. Most of the other customers were now looking at them with surprise and astonishment.

The people around them couldn't stop looking at the scene they were making. Both Eriol and Syaoran were now standing and kept on shouting at each other.

"Stop it!" Sakura finally shouted, making Eriol and Syaoran shut up. "If I'm what's causing this, I'll just leave then!" as she stood up and walked out on them. "And thanks Eriol for the treat, I'll treat you next time, sorry," before she was out of sight.

Slowly and with an awkward smile on her face, Tomoyo followed her best friend. "Eriol-kun, thanks for the treat. See you at school then!" bowed at the three of them and then ran after her friend, leaving the shop in utter silence.

With a bad mood Eriol called out the waiter and asked for the bill. After paying he left without saying another word to Syaoran and Alicia.

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" Alicia asked him after hearing the door close.

He took his seat and fell silent. Having no more appetite to eat what's left of his order he just stared at the large window besides them, arms crossed, ignoring Alicia completely.

Seeing that the mood won't lighten up whatever she does, she too fell silent but finished the cappuccino she ordered.

Before she finished her cappuccino, Alicia heard Syaoran leave the café. After taking the last sip of her drink, she stood up and left, leaving everyone on the shop in shock at what they just witnessed.

* * *

Sakura was walking away from the coffee shop with Tomoyo behind her. Angry and frustrated at what happened at the coffee shop, "Why did he have to act like that? He could just say that he didn't want to apologize!" she said in an irritated tone of voice.

Worried about her friend, Tomoyo tried cheering her up. "Don't worry about it; everything will turn out alright."

Her frustration lessened a little with the help of Tomoyo's encouraging words. "Thanks Tomoyo-chan, but still, he should have…" she stopped, trying to calm herself. Finally giving out a deep breath, she smiled at Tomoyo, "Yeah."

While resting on the swings, Sakura asked, "Hey Tomoyo-chan, do you really think Li hates me?" As she kicks hard to be able to move forward and backward, "I really miss the old days…" sighing on that thought which lightened the weight of curiosity from her head.

Intrigued because of what she heard from Sakura, "Why ask that now?" she asked frankly. "You've known each other since you were kids right? Couldn't you tell how he felt for you since then?" she asked, feeling very much interested in the topic.

"Hmm…" continuously kicking, "…I can't recall what started this somehow, it's a bit blurry, but I think," following it with a soft whimper, "I don't know what to think anymore," feeling sympathetic to herself. "So in your opinion, does he hate me that much?"

Tomoyo started giggling, "I'm not going to answer that question. You'll have to answer that yourself!"

Disappointed towards her best friend she frowned a little, yet she's interested if Syaoran really hates her because if she was asked – she hates him. Well, she thinks that way but since she fell wrongly in love with the way he stared at her. She started having second thoughts. But it didn't stop her from thinking that he was the one who made her high school life miserable, there's no mistake, he's the one who caused it because of a past they cannot overcome.

"Still think that he's the one who caused all the bad things happening to you at school?"

Needing no time to think, she had a solid answer, "Yes!"

Although she anticipated her answer, she tried asking once more making her feel a little upset and sorry. She was quite hoping that Sakura's mind would change about suspecting Syaoran because of the way she was staring at him while at the shop, "Hey Sakura-chan? Do you still find Li attractive?"

Sakura was surprised on that question making her almost fall down the swings. Turning fiery red she answered, "Tomoyo-chan?!" Her voice was filled with shock and actually wavered a bit.

Tomoyo stealthily got her video recorder and started taking a video clip of kawaii Sakura-chan blushing from a strange question. "You look so cute Sakura-chan!" she said as her full concentration was set on Sakura, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Tomoyo-chan, why ask that question?" as she stopped swinging, eyes set on the sand on her feet.

Still recording her bewildered best friend and was feeling high from the blushing image of Sakura, she replied, "It's because of how you stared at him back at the coffee shop," Tomoyo replied revealing her sneaky observation.

"Oh that…" she tried making an excuse but couldn't make a good one. Now that Tomoyo mentioned it, his image reappeared in her head. The shirt that he was wearing, the way his sunglasses complimented his smooth face, his gorgeous eyes that she couldn't get enough of, were what she tried recalling. However her mind was struggling, ever since their freshman year he was her number suspect but before that they were so much more. She couldn't make up her mind; thoughts of what she felt when she stared at him were there but at the same time she couldn't just remove her suspicions of him.

Because Sakura just continued to stare at her feet, Tomoyo was able to continue taping her without getting noticed. "So what's your answer?" asked Tomoyo, her voice was clear.

She heard the question and had an answer. In an instant she broke her deep thinking and went back to reality. As she stood up she clenched both her fists and held it up to her chest, "I don't find him attracive!" as much as she wanted to sound convincing, her voice betrayed her as it wavered slightly. With doubt in her mind she lowered her hands, "or maybe I do?" sounding a little off.

This made Tomoyo giggle. Hearing her previous statement, "What was that?" she asked her again hoping for a straight answer. "You said he was what?"

Sakura's red cheeks said it all. "Why do you ask me to repeat myself?"

"Just answer my question in a loud and clear voice, Sakura-chan," she said in her oh-please-tell-me tone of voice. "Please, Sakura-chan? Please? Pretty please?" she said as her face showed much cuteness, camera focusing on Sakura.

Feeling rather annoyed by the teasing of her best friend she said, or more like shouted, "He's quite good-looking! Happy?!" her face turned even more fiery red.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sakura. After a lot of laughter she stopped recording. She felt triumphant since she was able to record their whole conversation. Aside from this, she also managed to force Sakura into giving her a straight answer. Yes, Tomoyo was very very happy.

* * *

Syaoran was on his way to the Naomi's house because they said they'd meet up there before lunch to make up for their postponed date. It was postponed because of the interruption of his best friend and cousin Eriol.

Upon arriving on the front door he pressed the door bell. Naomi was the one who answered the door, "Coming!" since she was expecting him all morning, her voice sounded excited and happy that somebody rang the doorbell.

"Hi Naomi," he greeted her weakly as the door opened.

"Why the long face, hon?" she asked as she placed her lips on his.

Syaoran sighed and was obviously pissed from his expression. This made him push her back a little; he wasn't on the mood to kiss her at that time. "Sorry Naomi, I'm a bit… tired right now," he explained making a pathetic excuse for rejecting his girlfriend's kiss.

Disappointed and frustrated that he's paying no attention to her patience made her sigh. "What happened anyway?" she asked while inviting him inside, but he kept rooted in front of her. Although she waiting that whole morning, Syaoran gave no apology or anything of that kind, "What's wrong?" she tried again and moved to give him a hug.

Gently but with enough strength, Syaoran pushed her once more, feeling more pissed than earlier, "I'm not in the mood Naomi," he said straightforwardly.

Naomi's anger only grew. Not only was she rejected twice, but Syaoran was pouring his anger out on her when she didn't do anything! She glared at him and angrily replied, "What's your problem? You don't have to vent it out on me!"

Syaoran grabbed her hands and went towards the mall, where they said they'd spend the afternoon together, trying to avoid any more conflicts with her.

The mall wasn't very crowded when they arrived. "So where'd you want to eat?" he asked her, trying to make up for how he acted earlier; his voice softer this time.

Naomi was still angry at him for venting his anger out on her for no apparent reason although it was a lot less than she was earlier. Still, that did not stop her from continuing to act angry in front of Syaoran if only so he'd comfort her. "I'm not hungry."

However he plan failed and Syaoran did nothing to try and make her feel better. He just stood there and waited for her to give an answer. "Where do you want to go?" she asked, feeling a bit displeased at how Syaoran was acting and ignoring her.

"Nowhere specific, you decide," he replied, feeling a bit restless.

Naomi pointed at a restaurant she wanted to go. "They have the best salads. Want to eat there?" she asked while pointing out a restaurant that has different kinds of vegetable salads as their specialty.

Having no appetite to eat because of what happened earlier on the coffee shop, he answered, "I'm not hungry, come on…" he grabbed her hand, dragged her in, and bought what she wanted.

Syaoran remained silent during and after they waited for Naomi's order to be brought to their table.

As Naomi started eating her salad she offered him some, "You really don't want to eat?" she asked offering him a bite off her fork.

"No, I'm quite full," he said, staring into the empty space beside his eating girlfriend. He was thinking about her; he had been staring at her the whole time at the café. From time to time, she would look back at him as well, but she never noticed him staring at her due to his sunglasses. He found her very beautiful earlier, and the dress that she wore was perfect for her. His thoughts filled with Sakura and how he had acted that morning. _How stupid!_ he thought to himself as the sound of metals hit the glass plate in front of him startling the girl in front of him.

* * *

**Shortest so far! I couldn't think of anything to lengthen this chapter, sorry! XD XD XD**


	5. First Day

**Are there more mistakes than before, or less? Tell me! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**"First Day"**

Sakura was sitting alone in the cafeteria; everyone was staring at her with disgust. Everyone around her judged her before even getting to know her. The eyes of everyone around her held nothing but frustration and anger and all of it was directed towards her. She's all alone. Slowly and silently, she started crying as the feeling of loneliness devoured her. Trying hard to keep her moment of sadness to herself she buried her face in her hands; she didn't want to be seen by those around her.

Everybody hated her. Everybody loathed her very existence. However, amidst those people, a boy extended his hands towards her to give her a hug. His body was very warm and she felt utmost ease in his arms. Within his arms she was safe from eternal darkness. Within his arms she felt loved.

Her tears stopped. Her mind became occupied with wanting know whose arms she's wrapped so tightly and warmly around with. She wanted to know who he was, the boy who made her feel happy.

As she raised her eyes and looked above to distinguish who her savior is, the sudden noise of the alarm clock woke her up. Eyes still tired and too lazy to open, she ignored the racket her alarm clock was making and tried recalling what she just saw. _Just when I was about to look at him, perfect timing!_ She couldn't help but feel immense hatred towards the clock. Yes, it is an inanimate object but at times like these, you couldn't help but think if you're being tricked behind your back. With a great amount of force she turned the alarm off but unexpectedly it fell on the floor from too much strength. 'Serves you right…" she said following it with smirk.

She stood up and opened the thick cherry curtains. It was still dawn; the sun hasn't fully risen yet and it was still dark outside. The sun's bright rays could only reach shallow parts of the streets and houses. She turned to the party-pooper lying on the cold wooden floor. _Really perfect timing… _feeling somewhat upset over it. She picked it up; it was 5:18 in the morning. It was her turn to prepare breakfast, though she felt lazy and sleepy she had to do it nonetheless.

Sakura listened to the silence as she dragged herself downstairs. _If it's my turn to prepare breakfast then today is…ugh… Monday._ And Mondays only meant one thing to her – a week long of hell. Not to mention this certain Monday is the first day after their summer break. With that in mind, she continued her way towards the kitchen.

She was the only one awake. Both her father and brother were still enjoying their peaceful slumber.

Before everything else, she drank a glass of cold water. And then turning back to the refrigerator, she got three whole eggs and a pack of ham on the freezer. Lastly, she prepared every utensil and other ingredients she'll need.

Her drowsiness made her yawn. As she heated the pan, she got bread from the nearby cabinet and started toasting them two at a time. Once the pan was hot, she placed a little oil and then started cooking the ham. While it cooks, she took a clean plate and placed it nearby.

She finished all the cooking as well as the toasting well before 6:00. After gently placing three fragile plates, metal forks, and bread knives on the table she went back to her room to get dressed. On the way to her room, she knocked on both her father and brother's doors to inform them that breakfast is ready.

Finally, she finished all that she was assigned that morning. Upon arriving at her room, she took a quick bath then changed into her school uniform. She looked pretty even on her school uniform, making her stand out but not in an usual way.

When Sakura arrived downstairs she saw that both her father and brother were already dressed and were just waiting for her to arrive. She took the empty seat besides her father. "Good morning, mother," she waved her hand at the photograph beside their table, and then they started eating.

It was 6:40 in the morning when she waved goodbye to her father and began walking with Touya who was on his way to school as well. Touya is studying at a nearby college, and this year, he would be graduating.

The streets and all the other places were no longer dark. The sun has fully risen and the sunlight warmed up her lean body.

Touya waved and said, "See you late Kaiju!" as they arrived at the last intersection. Waving him goodbye as she, too, left for school. Seeing that she still has a little more time to spare she slowed her pace. As she strolled through the empty streets she couldn't help but think of how hell would present itself that semester. Before she even noticed it, her feet brought her to her destination.

She arrived at the campus, many students filled the school grounds all greeting their friends and laughing hard due to one's funny story that occurred during summer break. Some were just making their way to school like her.

Upon reaching the school gates, eyes peered at Sakura. As she passed through them they looked at her with disgust. Nobody's face was familiar to Sakura. It made her wonder why they all believed the silly rumors circulating around her when they don't even know her. Of course she never voiced this out. Nobody believes her. And nobody will ever will.

She tried her best to ignore everyone around her, although it was proving to be quite a difficult task with all the murmuring people were doing. People who happened to be on her way would quickly step away as if she had an incurable disease or something sickening. This treatment wasn't new to her. It was a common thing for her however it varies from how many people do it and how they do it.

No matter where she went, the horrible accusations and taunts followed her. She will always feel their horrible and cruel actions towards her. Unending agony and pain will be a frequent feeling. Words that impair her soul will be heard in every direction. The moment her foot stepped at the school grounds hell became adrift.

She made her way, trying hard to ignore the people around her but had a difficult time doing so. Before anything else, she needed to change her footwear into something more appropriate for school.

As she opened her locker, she saw three letters next to her shoes. In modern times it would seem that they are love letters, but unfortunately they weren't. They were letters of rage. Even thought she knew that it would hurt her feelings since things like these weren't so uncommon last semester, she still reads them earnestly.

The first one she opened was the smallest one. Inside was a colored paper, color of red and black to be exact. It said:

I really hate that you're back here in school. I thought you'd have enough self-respect not to enroll this year, but you still did. I wish you didn't come back here because you only make other people feel bad about themselves. Everyone here loathes you, so why come back?

Serena Woods

As she finished reading the letter, a sudden agonizing feeling came over her. She never did anything that would make others feel bad about themselves, she never had any plans nor will she ever make one. She was surprised that the girl placed her name in the letter. _Maybe she wants to say that she's not afraid of me?_ Sakura thought. She opened the next one:

I'd love it if you'd just leave this school! You're horrible! Telling lies about others and not thinking of their feelings. Why start gossiping about me when I don't know you in the first place? Saying that I cheated on my girlfriend, guess what? You did a very good job and we broke up last semester! Hope you had fun ruining my life! Thanks a lot, whore!

'Cheat? Who? What? When?' She asked herself without end. For as long as she can remember, she's never made up a story or a scandal about anybody. She never had the intention of hurting anyone, better yet ruin a relationship. _Maybe he said it to his girlfriend, and said that I was the one who started to gossip. I just need one proof to make him fall down on his knees and beg me for my mercy._ she thought darkly, blaming everything on her number one suspect – Syaoran.

She tore the last one open, it was in an envelope, and all the letters were written using uppercase letters in red ink. It said:

GO TO HELL! YOU DIRTY LYING BITCH! HOPE YOU'LL ROT IN HELL! HOW DARE YOU PUT MY NOTEBOOKS INTO THE TOILET AND PUT IT BACK ON MY LOCKER!

HERE! THANKS FOR THE PRETTY PICTURE OF YOU PLACING IT ON THE TOILET! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO STUDY WITHOUT NOTES? YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOURS BECAUSE I'LL MAKE DAMN SURE YOU'LL EXPERIENCE WHAT I WENT THROUGH!

A picture fell on the ground; she picked it up and looked at it. A girl was dumping notebooks on the toilet, and unbelievably enough, she looked like her from the back. Her hair was auburn like hers, curls at the edges were almost one and the same, and the photograph was taken perfectly. It looked as if it was really her. The girl in the photo was only visible from the back but she was sure it wasn't her. However, it's really hard to prove since she looks like her long lost twin sister even though she doesn't have one. She never ever thought of doing such a horrible thing, moreover photographing and sending it. Oh how she loathed who did that!

After reading her hate mail, she took her shoes and changed. She didn't cry over things like these because she's gotten used to it for the past two years. Little by little, she learned how to become, even in the slightest ways possible, numb. However there are immeasurable heartaches that cannot be disregarded.

She normally just places the letters inside her backpack. She keeps letters like these and never hold grudges against the people who hurt her. Only her number one suspect deserves such hatred and resentment.

Now everything became clear. She's despised for crimes she never ever committed. Only a person close to her would be able to make such flawless misdemeanors, a person very familiar to her. The made-up crimes were very well planned indeed. Which makes all the people think that she's the one doing it, added their silly alibis.

She knew defending herself wont get her anywhere. For countless times she's been trying her best to clear things up, but never was believed. Popular people do have power in school, and lots of it actually. The power to manipulate, overrule, and even influence others' thinking.

* * *

She looked at her watch; she still had enough time to reach their classroom. Not bothering to look at the expression on the faces of the people she passed by, she walked to class.

She slid the door open when she reached her destination. Similar and new faces greeted her with a surprised look on their faces. Some girls began to whisper to one another.

"She's in our class?" asked a girl in front.

"I thought she'd leave school after all that?" asked a boy not far from her.

Everyone started whispering to each other and Sakura knew they were all whispering about her. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out loud enough to be heard, "Come on, the teacher's about to come," Tomoyo yelledvwhile pointing at a seat beside her.

Hastily and wordlessly, she took the seat besides her best friend, Tomoyo. "Uhh… not her," she heard the boy beside her groan in displeasure.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted her with a forced smile on her lips, ignoring the boy next to her.

Tomoyo, who knew her best friend more than anyone else, noticed that she was just acting. "Received today, too?" she asked as though it was everyday she got letters.

Sakura placed her hand on her bag, and got the letters. The three letters were in her hand showing it to Tomoyo, "Got only three today!" she said in a proud voice. It was as if she thought three weren't enough everyday. Tomoyo tried to go with it so she smiled back.

Tomoyo honestly felt sad for her best friend. She felt that Sakura was never mean to anyone to carry such burden. She was too innocent, too pure to do such things and this greatly hurt her. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with deep regret.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault."

"I just…" she couldn't say everything. "Just remember that you always have my shoulder if you want to," assuring her that she would never leave her side, and that she'd always be there to listen to her. Even strive hard to comfort her if possible.

This made Sakura feel better. Seeing that Tomoyo was still there for her she answered, "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan," as she held out her tears.

Tomoyo stood up to give her a little embrace.

Not long after, the bell rang and then the door slid open. There came Syaoran, who was almost late but was able to make it in time. He got to his seat as some girls giggled when he passed by. Syaoran is one of the popular guys in their school. His good looks, perfect physique, mysterious aura, talent in sports was what every high school girl wants in a guy. Unfortunately there's this one problem that every girl has found in him – his girlfriend.

Almost all the girls in their class felt excited the moment Syaoran stepped into the classroom. "I can't believe he's in our class! I'm only able to look at him from afar. Now I can see him everyday!" the girl in front of Tomoyo said to the girl beside her.

As soon as Syaoran entered the classroom he looked for a free chair. Sakura followed his movements, she stared at him without end; eyes filled with hatred and anger. Unfortunately, since nobody wanted to sit next to and in front of Sakura, it was the only free seat in class.

"Stop ogling at him!" shouted a girl who got everyone's attention.

Most of the people laughed including Tomoyo, "Now you know how much competition you need to get to him," she whispered to Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!" but before she could protest some more, their teacher arrived and in perfect timing, too, since the bell stopped ringing.

All stood up to welcome their teacher. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning, sir!" the whole class greeted in return. And with that their first day started.

Sakura's day started the way it started for the past two years – peering eyes filled with hatred and anger, gossip everywhere, words that hurt more than actions do, hate letters in her locker, and the most unfortunate thing she considers: the person seated in front of her.

At last, after about three hours of ass-numbing English and Japanese History, they were given an hour break. On the ill-fated side of life, their teacher gave them a long homework to be passed on Thursday.

"Hey, Li!" she shouted before Syaoran could leave the room.

He turned to her, "What?"

With the picture she got earlier in her hand, she approached him. "Does this person look familiar to you?" she asked him straightforwardly as she handed him the picture with an angry look on her face.

Syaoran took the picture and examined it. "It's you dumping someone's notes on the toilet. Good job," he taunted her, following it with a pathetic laugh.

This was the answer she was expecting so instead of asking him the same question, she retorted with the same tone of voice he was using. "And since when did I have this tattoo?" pointing out the butterfly tattoo on the shoulder of the girl supposed to be her.

Surprised, Syaoran looked at it once more. There really is a tattoo, and Sakura's eyes saw it just right. He thought back, thinking real hard if he knows a girl who looks like Sakura and has a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. Nobody looks like Sakura the way the girl on the picture does but there is one girl he knew that has a tattoo – Naomi. "You got a new tattoo?" he asked ending their conversation with a proud smile and then he left the room.

Sakura always had conversation like this, since she started receiving letters. Unlike the previous confrontations though, his expression changed when he saw the tattoo. Something was up, oh and how she wishes she could catch him red-handed. Unfortunately she's never caught him, let alone have a proper conversation with him.

"Never changed, huh?" she mumbled weakly to herself.

* * *

**Yay! Another chaper finished! Thanks a lot for reading, leave reviews if you'd like! :D :D :D**


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Been busy with college work… sorry! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**"Truth or Dare?"**

Numerous high school girls were standing along the corridor. It looked like they were all excitedly waiting for someone and would welcome and glomp him the instant he becomes visible. It was as if a famous celebrity just transferred to their school and they were all waiting for him to grace them with his presence.

Not long after, excited giggles were elicited from the waiting girls. A very handsome boy with messy chocolate hair was walking down the girl-filled corridor, and apparently he was the one they were waiting for. The girls couldn't help but stare at him with awe, or more like ogle. There was nothing exceptionally different or extravagant in the things he wore that would actually merit as much attention as he was actually getting. And yet, he stood out. It was not only because of his well-built physique, but also because of the impression of real manliness yet placidness at the same time.

Syaoran was walking on the busy corridor, his mind preoccupied. The girls waiting for him wasn't exactly a new thing – he is one of the popular ones in school, though he never pays them any attention. Although aware of his environment he simply smiles at them so as not to make them feel bad. However this time he didn't do what he usually does because he was lost in deep thought, too deep in fact that he bumped on a girl. The girl fell on the floor hard with her belongings falling all over the place as well.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized as soon as he noticed what happened. He offered his hand to help the fragile girl stand up, took her scattered things and then gave it back to her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," said the girl, Syaoran smiled at her then her face turned fiery red.

He then on continued to walk; going straight, left and then straight once more, as if he memorized the school's interior. Still thinking of a picture that an annoying girl showed her, _Naomi is the only one I know who has a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder, but doesn't look like Sakura at all._ He opened the cafeteria door and examined the cafeteria. However, he couldn't shake away his thoughts filled with mystery and curiosity. _And even if she did do it, what could she have against Sakura?_

A group seated not far from where he stood turned and noticed him arrive. "Hey Syaoran-kun!" he heard a young girl's voice call out to him twice – Naomi's. His friends were seated on a table near the large windows; all of them were good-looking and by the looks of it, popular. Naomi, whose legs were crossed, waved at him. Eriol, who sat opposite of her kept on eating, ignoring him completely. Fuji had his hand in the air, directing him to come to their table while Kogure, Alicia and another girl who had long violet hair tied up in two pig tails were busy with a conversation.

He approached his friends. "Hey, where are the others?" he asked upon noticing that they were still incomplete. He sat next to Naomi; she kissed him lightly on the lips, as though it was a daily gesture.

"Well, Kou said that he'd come later because he was waiting for a girl in class," Fuji explained. "And we don't know about the others."

"So how's your first class this morning?" Naomi asked him.

Still thinking if he'd them about the picture, "Nothing special, really…" and decided not to. With that, he tried avoiding much more questions that would most likely bring up that topic.

* * *

With her mind still too preoccupied with the picture she received that morning, Sakura tried focusing on the book in front of her but found it too difficult. Unnoticed, a girl approached and stood firmly in front of Sakura. "Hey," the girl called in a tone manlier than what most girls use.

Sakura looked up at her. The girl looked like she's in her late teens; her long curly hair was tied with a band on her nape, and she was wearing their school uniform. "Oh, what is it?" she replied in a friendlier manner following it with a half-smile.

The girl's expression was very readable – anger or more like rage, etched on her face. To Sakura's surprise she swept the book with her hand which fell to the ground instantly producing a loud thud. Most people now looked at their direction. "Not another one…" Sakura heard someone say.

Bewildered, Sakura looked at her; straight at her furious stare. Her eyes were filled with hatred, and every inch of it was directed at her. "Since when did my boyfriend start going out with the likes of you?!" her voice became louder, and she held back her tears; her eyes were now watery but still ablaze.

_Maybe this is the girl in the letter earlier._ She knew she had to be calm.

"This isn't going to be pretty. We better leave," a voice interrupted before she could even answer back. Then the sound of moving chairs filled the silent room; Sakura still focusing on the girl in front of her.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" trying to make her voice steady.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" her voice becoming more hysterical. "You left me a letter last semester, saying that your conscience was forcing you to tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me with you!"

She was certain that she never sent anyone letters. It was her who received them. "I never sent you any letter," she tried explaining in a calmer manner. "Why'd you…" but was cut off by a solid hit on her right cheek. It was too sudden for her to have reacted.

"HOW DARE YOU! WE BROKE UP BECAUSE OF YOUR FILTHY LIES!" Tears she held back were now flowing down her cheeks.

When she raised her hand to slap Sakura again, a hand held her wrist tight. That would be enough." It was Tomoyo, her voice serious and deadly.

Still in a state of shock, Sakura could only feel her numb cheek. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying – she's stronger than that.

Knowing that she did what she intended to do, she left without saying another word. Tomoyo went to comfort her hurting best friend, "Its okay… you can cry," she said as she knelt beside her to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura couldn't help but cry, it was just too much. Slowly, she let her tears fall. The numbness of her cheek disappeared and was replaced with stinging pain. As she let it out, sobs escaped her mouth though she was very eager in hiding it. The people who stayed were silent; keeping their distance. Some of them pitied her. Although most of them felt that she deserves more. Much, much more.

"Come on, let's wash your face."

Tomoyo helped her as she stood up. Her cheek was not only red but was a little swollen. What she accused her of doing was, without a doubt, not her doing. Such things don't ramble about her head, not even in her subconscious state.

They went towards the wash room; they still had time to spare before their next teacher comes. So Tomoyo decided to keep Sakura out of others' eyes. Good thing the ladies room was empty. Avoiding people is the best option for her.

* * *

"Really Syaoran, can you do that?" Kogure asked him, one brow raised.

Still thinking whether he'd accept it or simply decline, he kept noiseless for a few minutes. "So? What will it be?" he asked again but with a more annoying tone of voice. A wide smirk evident on his face.

"Okay. No Problem," he replied, his voice proud but mind uncertain.

Kogure almost chuckled. "Then today will be the start. You'll date Kinimoto and make her fall for you, just before this semester's end."

"That's really low, Kogure." Eriol taunted Kogure, though feeling more disappointed and angry at Syaoran for taking the bet. Syaoran grimaced.

This comment was not what he'd expected. "Low? She deserves it, really, and more if you ask me!" his knuckles gripping the bottle of soft drink tight. "She's the one making all the mess here at school, right?" he asked him. "So why bother take her side than ours?" his voice was bitter.

Eriol's voice was calm and collected, he needn't lost his temper on his friend. "Kogure, have you talked to her before, even once?" he asked him attempting not to insult him anyway possible.

He took a deep breath before answering, trying to calm himself. "No. And I have no plans of doing it either."

This made Eriol sigh in distress. "Why don't you go meet her first before judging her like that? I'm sure if you do, you'll know that all of the rumors you hear are only rumors after all." His voice was as calm as it was before.

"Why take their side, Eriol?" Naomi asked. "It's not like you know them very well," following it with her usual annoying snicker. She didn't know that she was at the edge of the line.

Only Eriol found it most annoying, he was starting to lose his temper. "I know them more than you do," he said, his voice lost its stillness.

"Maybe with Kinomoto, but you don't know how immoral your Tomoyo is."

That was it. She crossed the line. Eriol easily loses his temper when somebody badmouths Tomoyo. He kept silent, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Really, Eriol, she doesn't deserve the trust you place on her."

Suddenly his fists hit the table hard making everything on it tremble. "I trust her more than I trust you!" His voice became loud; he lost his patience on her.

Naomi almost jumped out of surprise. An angry Eriol was a rare thing to see. "Don't place your anger on her, Eriol!" Syaoran interrupted.

Eriol stared at him with dark eyes feeling pissed off. It was three against one. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by another. "I've talked to Tomoyo-chan, and she was nice… forgiving. She held no grudge against me whatsoever. Even though it was our first meeting, I felt both of them were honest." It was Alicia. All of them were surprised to hear that from her, especially because Alicia was a possessive type of girl, and she knew that Tomoyo was a rival that's very difficult to deal with. Alicia was definitely turning a new leaf. Eriol couldn't help but smile as he looked at Alicia.

"Those are just first impressions…" Naomi insisted her opinion.

"Enough, Naomi," it wasn't a request; it was an order coming from Syaoran. "I'll just do it and get this thing over with."

Eriol couldn't help but feel more disappointed at his best friend. "Is toying with her emotions what you really want to do?" a direct question that he asked him. "She'll hate you if she finds out."

Syaoran was certain that she doesn't deserve any more pain than she's already experiencing, moreover he being the one to do the most painful thing of all. Yet his mouth said otherwise. "Yes."

Eriol shook his head in disbelief and could say no more. It is a decision only Syaoran could make after all. Supporting Syaoran didn't even cross his mind, but it's not like he did anything to stop him either. Syaoran was old enough to make decisions for himself. Though in the end, he feels that both of them will only get hurt. He knew for a fact that both Sakura and Syaoran's pasts might catch up to them.

The violet haired girl spoke breaking the silence. She felt that her silence wouldn't help much anyway, but saying something would be able to change things, even slightly, maybe. "Are you really sure about this, Syaoran-kun? I've seen you years back and it seemed like you and she had a very strong relationship," she said, her voice was soft.

Her words felt like knives stabbed directly at his chest. They were the truth. He hasn't gotten over her yet. "We were only friends," he lied.

She felt a little disappointed that he didn't turn back. Because they've been friends since the start of high school, she was a bystander who knew how much he was hurt when their relationship ended. Although he was never clear on what their relationship was. "I think you were more than friends."

Gradually, her words crept up on him. Little by little, her words made him recall what he has been tying to forget for the past two years – her. Enemies? Merely too impossible to describe what they shared in the past. More than friends, yes, they were more than just that. Best friends would have been better, but it wasn't enough. Only one word could describe what they were – lovers. They used to be a couple whose love was unconditional and sweet and pure. But the word bore a hole in his heart. A feeling of regret filled his body. It was his love for her that was sweet, unconditional, and pure, not their love. She cheated on him. Though hesitation and doubt occupied his heart, betrayal was what his mind told him.

"We were nothing more than that, Satsuki," his voice was solid.

And then silence.

It took quite a few minutes before somebody broke the awkward silence.

"Is this alright, Naomi?" Kogure asked, looking at her with caring eyes. "You are Syaoran's girlfriend after all."

She thought of the things were this could lead to. "It's okay…" deciding that it was not much of a threat to their relationship. "…as long as you won't spend all your time with her. I, too, have my needs, you know," looking at Syaoran with an oh-so-sweet curl on her lips, nevertheless uneasiness lucid on her brown eyes.

"Of course I won't," placing his lips on hers. A perturbed smirk escaped her lips as soon as he removed his. "By the way, what will I get if I succeed?" he faced Kogure, a wide and confident smile on his face.

He thought of options, and decided that it should be grand. It was, in any case, a very big challenge. "We'll think of something." His right hand perched on his muscular chin, still thinking.

"Class is about to start," Satsuki said in a remorseful manner. "Calculus… ugh."

* * *

The sudden sound of the bell surprised Tomoyo. She looked at her watch; it was already time for their class. "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you still want to come to class? I think we'd better sit this one out," as she touched her less red cheek, "you shouldn't strain yourself." Her cheek wasn't as red as before, but was now a little puffy.

She smiled at her while removing her hand, "I don't want you missing out on the first day of Calculus." And followed it with a soft giggle, her hand still held Tomoyo's. Gently but with enough force, she pulled Tomoyo outside the room.

"You're one to talk," laughing as she let Sakura drag her outside.

Fortunately when they arrived, they heard noise from the other side of the classroom door. As soon as Sakura slid the door open the whole class kept quiet. The noise continued as Sakura and Tomoyo came inside. Apparently, they weren't the one they were expecting.

"Oh, it's just…" a girl was about to say when she noticed Sakura but was cut off by her seatmate.

Only three chairs at the end of the room were vacant – Tomoyo's, hers, and the boy seating besides her earlier. With her head down, Sakura walked though the crowd. Her hand holding on tightly to Tomoyo's while trying her best to ignore whatever words the people whom she passed by muttered.

Sakura took a deep breath before letting go of Tomoyo as they arrived at the farthest part of the room. Knowing that her best friend wasn't feeling so good about the way they treat her, Tomoyo gave her a pat on the back. This made Sakura smile.

The book she was reading earlier was still on the floor. It seems like nobody even dared to take or touch her book as if it was cursed by dark magic. She sighed at the sight of it. She bent down, picked it up and placed it in her bag.

Feeling down over the matter earlier, she sat down in silence and stared mindlessly out the window.

Not long after, the door slid open again. Everybody fell silent, thinking that it was their late professor arriving. She looked up in front only to see that it wasn't. Some girls began to giggle and whisper something to the person seating besides them as soon as he walked passed them. Some guys' sighs were heard.

"So typical." she mumbled to herself.

It was only then she noticed that the boy seated in front of her was the same boy seating next to her earlier that morning. "Tomoyo-chan," she called out to her left side trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"What?"

"Switch seats with me, please," she didn't notice that he was already standing next to her.

"Why exchange? Don't you want to sit next to me?"

It was a familiar voice; a mild yet tough voice. Sakura took a deep breath before looking behind. A wide smiling Syaoran greeted her. "No," she said looking directly at his auburn eyes.

Murmurs got louder. She noticed the girls in front staring at her with angry eyes. Good thing their teacher still wasn't there, she wouldn't want more attention than she was already getting. Syaoran followed her eyes and noticed the girls' reactions. "Come on, don't be shy," he taunted. "Don't worry, nobody will hurt you if you sit besides me," noticing Sakura's puffy eyes and a small lump on her left cheek. He tried reaching her cheek with his hand, an unnoticed frown on his face.

She moved back as his hand reached her. "Hurt me?" she repeated, feeling a bit humiliated that he, of all people, would recognize the small lump on her cheek.

"Who slapped you?" he asked trying to feel her face again.

She kept still, waiting for his hand to reach her cheek. But when it was about to, "None of your business," Syaoran's steady hand twitched, and he pulled it back.

"Just curious…" he finally said as he took his seat smiling at her before turning front.

The girls who were looking at their direction quickly looked in front. Their faces flushed from embarrassment.

The whole class kept soundless. Everyone was surprised at what Syaoran did. He normally ignores everyone in class. This day was, to everyone's surprise, an exemption.

It was Sakura who broke the moment of silence. "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, shaking her head to Tomoyo's direction.

"Uh… sure." Sakura stood up, about to transfer seats when a hand got grab of her arm. She looked to her immobile arm, "What?" her eyes widened and her voice sounded irritated.

"I won't let you go unless you tell me who did that to you," he was serious.

"What?" confusion was written all over her face – she was clearly stunned by his demand. "It's none of your business," she retorted, her voice more irritated than before.

"It is," he insisted.

"Don't act like you're my friend." Her words were true. He has been treating her badly for the past two years; never talking to her, acting as if she didn't exist. What little relationship they had for the past two years, he has destroyed.

He loosened his grip. "Fair enough."


	7. Enemy Turned Redeemer

**This was a, uh, long chapter. Took me a while to rewrite because there was a need for major editing, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**"Enemy Turned Redeemer"**

The whole class was still taken aback by the commotion behind them. It was the first time that they saw the two of them talk like that. Usually it was just a "hi" and a "hello" back in a non-friendly way. But this. This was the first worthwhile conversation they had in a long, long time, if not ever.

"Good morning, class." Everyone was too surprised to even notice the door slide open. None of them realized that their teacher already arrived. "What a nice way to start the semester," his voice was flat and sarcastic.

Everyone stood up in embarrassment. "Good morning, sir," they all greeted. He curled his lips to a smile. As they raised their head to smile back they recognized the face in front of them; a man not older than thirty – healthy and fit – with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He is good-looking and young to be a teacher, but all knew too well to appreciate God's gifts to him. He may look good but this is not the reason why most students know him. Strict and merciless as he was, he failed every student who didn't pass his standards.

"What have I interrupted?" he asked the girl in front.

She looked at her seatmate. He nodded once, and then faced in front. "Uhm…" her voice was shaky, "…Li and Kinomoto were talking." Her voice broke off.

"And what were they talking about?"

"Uh…" she struggled again. Syaoran's hand tightened to a fist with only him knowing. While his student was looking for the right words he wrote his name on the board: Mr. Makoto Ukitate. "I couldn't hear them clearly," deciding that it would be safer if she'd not pry.

He faced the class and looked for the two. Their faces wasn't unfamiliar to him, he knew every student before even teaching them. Slowly and with a grin on his face, he walked towards the farthest part of the room.

As he reached Syaoran's chair, he stood still waiting for him to look up with an even wider grin than before. Knowing that he could do nothing more than obey what their teacher wishes, Syaoran looked up. "Was I disturbing something important, Mr. Li?" his grin changed to an exaggerated frown.

Syaoran was quite pissed that their teacher was making a fool out of him. His fist tightened more hidden under his table, though he knew better he couldn't help himself. "You obviously did so, sir." And then followed it with a grimace.

"Sorry for his attitude, sir. He just can't control his temper, please excuse him." To Syaoran's surprise, it was Sakura who said this. He kept himself from looking at her.

This was what he was waiting for; he couldn't hide the small curl on his lips. "Well we do have some manner issues, Li-san."

Holding out his anger was really all Syaoran could only do at that moment. This teacher was his least favorite one. This hatred started last year when they first met during their Biology class, Mr. Ukitate was the substitute teacher.

Suddenly, he felt Sakura's hand above his trying to hold his now shaking hands. He took a deep breath and tried ignoring his teacher's comment.

Knowing that his attempt failed to punish a student, he walked away slowly. He started his lecture about his classroom policies. Everybody listened to every word since they don't want to experience what Syaoran went through, it is their first meeting after all.

Little by little, Syaoran cooled down. "Try ignoring him. Ignoring kind of works," Sakura whispered to him. He took another deep breath and smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, Sakura-sama."

They didn't talk the whole class. Even though Syaoran tried starting a hushed conversation she ignored him. After few more futile attempts, he decided to give up. He stared mindlessly above wishing for their Chemistry class to end as soon as possible.

That afternoon was very boring for Syaoran; nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Although this wasn't uncommon to him he still found it very gruesome. Mr. Ukitate was now wrapping up their Chemistry introduction.

A few girls looked their way to Sakura's surprise. It seemed like they were checking up on their little good-looking, smart, strong, and almost perfect Syaoran-kun who was shamed about an hour ago. "Look how worried they are. Maybe they should call him 'Kami-sama' because they almost worship him and the ground he walks on," she whispered to Tomoyo following it with a sigh.

Tomoyo giggled a bit. "Why, is it bothering you in some way?" she asked in a low voice to avoid their teacher's attention.

Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks for some unknown reason. It appears that the guy seating besides her didn't notice his secret admirers. One of her eye brows raised, but before she could answer she heard a whisper. "Don't be jealous, Sakura-sama. I don't like them anyway." Mr. Ukitate was now writing their assignment on the board.

Her cheeks were still red and hot but she ignored it. She looked to her right, "Jealous?" her voice sounded a bit too loud. "I'm not jealous. Who cares if they like you? Maybe they just don't know the real you–"

"He's walking this way…" _Not again. _Syaoran thought to himself. Sakura stopped and tried to back out but was too late.

"Did I interrupt something again?" Mr. Ukitate who stood in front of them spoke.

Syaoran's hands tightened again but this time he could no longer hide it under his desk. "We're sorry, Ukitate-sensei," Sakura apologized avoiding their teacher's gaze.

"So am I to continue class now?" he asked the two. Sakura nodded without a word. Syaoran kept still. "Li-san, can I continue class now?"

With his fists tightly clenched and teeth bared, he replied to a sarcastic manner. "Why do you need my permission for, sensei? You may do whatever you want. It's your class, after all."

"Hmm…" he placed his right hand on his chin and started rubbing it with his forefinger, "Well, since this is my class I want you to continue your conversation in front of class," he replied with a wide smile on his face.

His fists tightened. Mr. Ukitate noticed though he paid it no attention. Silence filled the class. Time wasn't doing them any favors and moved agonizingly slow. A few minutes passed before he asked once more, "Isn't this my class?"

The sound of hard fists hitting the wooden desk echoed throughout the class.

Syaoran was now in his feet, eyes fixed only to their teacher, fists above the wooden desk. "Excuse him, sir." Sakura stood up and pressed Syaoran's shoulder trying to make him sit down. He took a deep breath before doing so.

A wide grin evident on his face, "I see some anger management issues as well, Li-san. Not quite good for your first day in my class," he shook his head in disappointment.

But this didn't make him stop. "If Li-san is too shy, then maybe Kinomoto-san would be glad to share." It wasn't a question.

Sakura was lost with words. Feeling uncomfortable due to their teacher's special treatment, she tried looking for the right words. "I'm sorry, sir. But it was nothing."

"Nothing?" his voice was mocking. "I don't mean to pry…" _Oh hell you don't. _Syaoran kept to himself. "…but has jealousy ever been nothing?" This made Sakura flush from humiliation.

_Damn. What good sense of hearing._ Sakura thought desperately to herself. "Well… um…" she couldn't think of excuses. Pressured as she was, she couldn't help but keep silent. _Nice one, brain. Really helpful…_

The bell rang.

"Too bad," a sigh escaped from Mr. Ukitate's mouth, "I wanted to resolve this problem but time is up. We'll just be seeing each other after class, won't we?" Sakura simply nodded once. Syaoran ignored him. "Maybe later you'll find an excuse, Kinomoto-san," he smiled at her. Sakura forced a smile back.

He turned around and walked in front. Before dismissing the class he wrote their homework on the board.

Redness from Sakura's cheeks didn't fade. "Nice going, Mr. Eavesdropper," she whispered to him, more silent than how she whispered a few minutes ago. Syaoran chuckled upon noticing the redness of her face.

* * *

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't stay until four. Mother said she'd show something today and requested that I go home early," Tomoyo explained as she took her school uniform off. It was their P.E. class and they were changing in the girls' locker room.

While Sakura was changing to her P.E. shirt, she replied. "It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I wouldn't let you stay after school even if you offered."

"Why not?"

Sakura let out a soft sigh. "It's just too much of a burden."

They continued to change into their P.E. uniforms. And then went out as they finished. They were going to do volleyball while the boys do basketball. Sakura wasn't really good in sports mainly because she's light-headed. But baton tossing was an exemption since it's not that physical. "I'm not really into volleyball," she said dreadfully to Tomoyo as they were walking towards the volleyball court.

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry; it's going to be fine. Nothing can happen… right?" she asked herself feeling a bit dubious. Sakura replied with a lazy groan.

They were asked to form into two lines, and were divided into two random groups. Luckily, both Sakura and Tomoyo ended up in the same group. "You girls pick your first six players. I've introduced volleyball last semester, right? And I'm expecting that all of you still remember, even if not all, some of the things I said." It was their P.E. coach who stood between the two vertical lines.

"We have enough time for two games so everyone can play," Ms. Rimorin, their P.E. coach, continued as she clapped her hand two times and blew her whistle.

Both teams had twelve players. Their team decided to choose two good players to lead and they had a random-point-whoever-you-see grouping. In the end, Tomoyo and Sakura were separated; Tomoyo on the first game, Sakura on the next.

Sakura gave Tomoyo the classic 'two-thumbs up'. A wide and encouraging smile on her face as Tomoyo got in her place in the court.

"We have enough time for two games so everyone can play," Ms. Rimorin, their P.E. coach, continued explaining. She took out a coin from her back pocket, "Your call," pointing to the opposing team.

"Heads," the girl nearest to Ms. Rimorin answered instantly.

Ms. Rimorin flipped the coin, caught it with the same hand and placed it in the back of her other hand. "Heads it is," as she clapped her hand two times and blew her whistle.

Sakura cheered for her best friend as she was playing. With energetic voice she cheered: "Go, Tomo-chan!" And unknowingly caught sight of the place opposite of the volleyball court – the basketball court, where he, due to unlucky circumstances in Sakura's perspective, scored a three-point shot. _Lucky shot._ _Lucky bastard._

She was sitting on the floor besides the volleyball court. Nobody dared sit beside, nor near her; she's unwanted. She sighed, and then hugged her knees up to her chest. With nothing better to do, she rested her head on her knees and looked around. In front of her was Tomoyo and their classmates, it was Tomoyo's turn to serve. Sakura gave her a thumbs-up before she looked around. As her eyes reached the basketball court opposite from where she is, she couldn't help but stare at him. He was playing, and he is really good, Sakura couldn't deny that from him. It seems like nobody in their class could match him in any way. Speed, agility, strength, wit, anything that has to do with basketball, name it and he has it. If he tried out for the varsity he would, without a doubt, get in easily. Become Captain, even.

Cheers came from the audience as they watched him play. His well built body evident behind his P.E. shirt; broad and muscular shoulders, hard biceps, solid chest. _He is a little handsome. _Sakura admitted to herself as she couldn't help but ogle. She shook her head in disbelief. _But behind that macho façade is an arrogant, self-centered, stupid jerk! _However, she couldn't deny that he is, to be honest, not only a little handsome, even if he was a bit sweaty, and God knows how he smells. Nevertheless, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"He isn't bad looking, I guess…" she whispered to herself. This made her reminisce of their time together. To be honest, she was really attracted to him at first sight, so he couldn't be bad looking. Her face flushed deep red. _Even back then I knew that he was good-looking, but I guess he gets more and more handsome everyday._ She thought about him. Images and memories of the ill-forgotten past crept up on her. _And his body, he isn't too thin that's for sure… yet it seems like his physique is just perfect: not so thin and not so buff…_ she couldn't control her imagination. Abruptly, she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of those ideas. BAM! Sakura felt something hit her head hard. The sudden impact made her chin hit her knees.

While she rubbed her head with her right hand, she massaged her aching chin with the other. She kept her eyes closed and in the darkness she heard footsteps approaching her. "Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called out as she bent down to take a good look at her. "Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes; the sudden light hurt her eyes. As her sight cleared a little, she recognized the girl beside her – Tomoyo's face painted worry.

Her sight was blurry. Instantaneous pain felt on her head and chin. "Ouch," she massaged her chin harder.

"Where does it hurt?" Tomoyo examined her. "Guess that must have hit you too hard," she tried explaining while helping her to her feet. "Easy now…" both of them were now standing up, "why were you staring blankly at the other court?" Tomoyo's voice was straightforward, though it seemed irrational to ask questions at the moment.

Little by little, she felt better. Her eyes were now clear though the pain hasn't completely left her fragile body. "Well, it's just…" thinking why she was staring, and upon recalling, her cheeks felt hot. "Never mind, who hit me anyway?" noticing that it was too strong to be coming from their class.

A soft sigh came out of Tomoyo's lips. "You know that there are many girls who hold grudges against you, so why did you let your guard down?" her eyes narrowed down to a girl not far from them, "It was her." The girl Tomoyo was looking at was being scolded by their coach, but she couldn't hide her smug smile when her eyes and Sakura's met. "She took you out on a very had spike, and mind you, she is a varsity player."

Sakura felt better. The pain in both her head and chin were gone. "Guess I can't turn my back to anyone then?" she asked her, trying to avoid other's gaze, feeling rather pathetic.

Tomoyo heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I guess." Then, gave her best friend an encouraging pat on the back.

Worried as she was about her student, Ms. Rimorin came up to Sakura the moment she finished talking to the culprit. "Are you okay, Kinomoto-san?" examining her body. Sakura nodded at once. "Matsumoto, one more hit and you'll be sorry," her voice was serious and deadly.

"Sorry, coach!" Matsumoto, the culprit, apologized as she bowed in fake regret.

Ms. Rimorin looked at Sakura again. Sakura gave another thumbs-up, and then their coach continued on with the game.

Tomoyo wiped her sweaty face. "I'll be focusing on the game, but I'll look out for you so you can ogle at him again," she whispered to her ear, following it with a girlish giggle, then ran back the court. Sakura's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and embarrassment.

Before continuing her, from Tomoyo's perspective, ogling, she checked if there were any volleyball, or any other hard thing that could be thrown at her. When she decided that there was no danger, she looked at Syaoran again. He was no longer playing, so she looked for him. Curious as she was if he saw her embarrassing and painful moment, her eyes searched in hurry.

In that instant, her emerald eyes met auburn ones. It was the same auburn eyes that she kept thinking about just very few days ago. Syaoran was staring at Sakura while Sakura stared at him. To her surprise, or in a way, to her amazement, behind his auburn eyes was worry.

Right at that moment, she heard a voice call out her name. "Sakura!" and just in time, was able to dodge a ball towards her. It wasn't an intentional hit; the other team wasn't able to counter the spike, and it bounced towards Sakura.

Hurriedly, she stood up and went to get the ball back. "Here," she tossed it strong enough to reach the volleyball court.

Feeling lazier than before, she took her time walking back to the floor. Upon arriving, she swept away the pebbles on the concrete floor and sat down with her legs bent. Tomoyo playing seemed like a good excuse not to look at him. _Give it a few minutes. If I look now he'll assume that I like to look at him. Just a few minutes…_

Sakura couldn't help herself because she was utterly curious if Syaoran looks at her the same way she does. _But it'll give him, and everyone else who'd notice a reason to assume things, _she thought to herself. But it didn't stop her from trying. She decided to do the classic 'act-like-you're-stretching-while-looking-for-someone' technique. Sluggishly, she stretched her arms forward, and then, slower than before, stretched it upward while turning her head slowly acting as if stretching her neck. Syaoran wasn't on the place where she last saw him. She twisted her neck slowly looking in every direction, but she could not find him. After a few more attempts, she caught sight of him about ten feet away from her. Unknowingly, a smile escaped her mouth.

"Sakura!" she heard someone shout. At that instant, she looked at where it came from, but too late, she was going to be hit directly on the face. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the strong impact about to hit her face. Seconds passed, but nothing hit her, she could just feel her breath bounce back her face as if something solid stood in front of her.

"When do you plan on opening your eyes?" someone close asked her. It was a boy's voice, a gentle one, a familiar one.

She opened her eyes; her vision was blurry for shutting her eyes too tight. As it cleared up, she recognized the back of her savior in front of her.

"You okay?" her savior asked. She looked up and saw Syaoran's amber eyes looking worriedly at her.

"S-syaoran!" was what she could only utter.

"You don't have to make a scene," as he stood up and swept off the pebbles on his knee. He faced Sakura's direction and offered his hand to her. Before taking his hand, Sakura noticed the scrape on Syaoran's knee.

Both were on their feet and they noticed Tomoyo and Ms. Rimorin rushing to their direction. "You okay? Nothing broken or anything?" his voice was teasing.

"Let me take a look," ignoring his question. She bent down low enough to see his knee. "It's bleeding. We should go to the clinic to have it fixed," she straightened up and faced their teacher. Before she could even talk, Sakura cut her off. "I'll send him to the nurse's office, ma'am. May I be excused for volleyball practice today?"

Ms. Rimorin nodded, and then went towards the culprit. "Nothing to see here," she said in flat voice while fending off the girls who looked worried. "Girls, continue on with the game. Matsumoto, bench! I'll be seeing you in detention after class." Matsumoto groaned.

"There's no need to ask the school nurse," Syaoran tried breaking free from Sakura's grip, "I'll just clean it up and it'll be better in no time."

Sakura looked at his direction, bent down, and flicked Syaoran's knee. "Ouch!" was Syaoran's instant reaction. "What you–"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" she straightened up and grabbed his wrist. "It's my fault, so I need to take responsibility."

* * *

"This will sting a bit," the nurse warned Syaoran as she placed the medicine on his knee. Syaoran shrugged but didn't complain. "Good job," the nurse said in a friendly manner as she closed the ointment.

"I'm not a kid." The nurse laughed softly.

Syaoran was seated on nurse's chair while Sakura stood nearby leaning on the white wall. "Wait for a while. I'll get something to patch that up," and the nurse went out the room.

As the door closed behind her, Syaoran looked at his scraped knee. He raised his hand to touch it, "Don't touch it. You'll ruin the ointment."

He stopped his attempt. "Sorry, Sakura-sama," he rolled his eyes and then slumped back on the chair.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran heard Sakura apologize. "Then I guess you can go home early today. I'll ask the nurse to excuse you from detention."

"Wh–" but was cut off again by Sakura.

"It's the thanks I owe you."

"You'd do that for Mr. Eavesdropper? His voice was teasing and mocking.

She smiled at him. "Of course. Mr. Eavesdropper saved me earlier."

_She is more beautiful than I can ever imagine after two years. _Syaoran thought to himself while making use of the chance to stare. "I think he'd refuse the offer."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Eavesdropper wants to spend time with you." Syaoran doubted whether what he said was true. But it wasn't conspicuous, so he ignored it.

"Really? He wouldn't mind?" she asked him in the same mocking tone he used earlier.

He smiled, and then got hold of her hand. "Yeah, I think he won't."

This made Sakura grimace. "I can sue you for sexual harassment, you know." She removed her hand from his.

He got grab of it again. "What is wrong with you?" Sakura's voice got louder. Surprised as he was from his own actions, Syaoran took back his hand. _This is just too obvious. What am I doing? _He asked himself in disappointment.

Silence came upon them.

Not long after, the door opened. "Sorry I took long," the nurse arrived, in her hand was a roll of bandage. She bent down and covered up Syaoran's scraped knee in just a few minutes. "You're good to go, kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid." Syaoran stood up and went out of the room.

Sakura bowed in gratitude. "Thank you," and then followed Syaoran walk out the room.

Lazily, Syaoran walked back to the boys' locker room to change, while Sakura to the girls'. They didn't talk the whole time they walked together. Syaoran was walking with his hands on the back of his head, Sakura behind him. They separated when they went to the locker room.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at their classroom Syaoran was already there fixing all his stuff. Tomoyo approached her as she entered. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice was worried.

Only a few people were left in the room. This made conversation a little easier. "Yeah, all thanks to–" she looked at Syaoran only to find out that he was looking at her, too. Sakura immediately removed her eyes from his gaze. Tomoyo followed her eyes, and then sighed.

Sakura decided to ignore her sigh. "Matsumoto was suspended for a week of varsity training. I was surprised on how she reacted to that, seems like she likes volleyball more than I thought she does," Tomoyo explained in a calm manner. "Serves her right for what she did to you." Sakura forced a smile back, she felt bad for what happened to Matsumoto.

Both of them walked back to their tables. Tomoyo already got her things, but waited for Sakura to fix all hers. Sakura ignored Syaoran the whole time, though she knew that she will have to ask him where their teacher's room is.

Upon finishing, Tomoyo broke the silence. "It's already 3:36, Sakura-chan. I can only walk you to Mr. Ukitate's room, sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you go on ahead. It's nothing." Now that she had everything, Sakura stood up. She turned to Syaoran, who looked impatient from waiting. "We'll go to Ukitake-sensei's room, right?" He nodded and stood up.

"Don't worry. You go on ahead." Syaoran was talking to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo forced the lips to curl. "Sure. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

When she disappeared from the room, both of them went their way toward Mr. Ukitate's room. "Do you where it is?" Sakura asked him as they walked the almost empty corridor.

"Yeah. I've been there before." Syaoran led the way while Sakura followed in silence.

As they walked, Sakura observed the school hall and rooms. Every room they passed by she peeked into, walls she swept her hands to, she was like a child exploring unknown land. Syaoran noticed this peculiar behavior of Sakura. "You look like a kid who's in the museum for the first time."

She didn't pay him any attention, and just continued with what she was doing.

Frustration slowly ran in his body. He doesn't like being ignored. To catch her attention, Syaoran let out a loud sigh.

"What?" Sakura finally looked at his direction. Mission successful.

Syaoran chucked. "What?" Sakura demanded, her voice got louder.

"Don't shout at me, Sakura-sama. I just wanted to know what's with the strange attitude. You know, a girl who spent two years in school and acts as if she's been here for the first time."

Feeling rather rueful for what she did, Sakura apologized. "Sorry about that," her pace started slowing down. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it's just since our freshmen days; I've been hated by everyone. Because of a reason… well, a reason unknown to me. And since then I've always looked on the ground while walking, because if I don't look at the ground I'll see everyone's odious glares. And believe me, they are difficult to bear with," a sigh escaped her mouth. "It gets better everyday, though. Experiencing it everyday will surely make you tougher. Everyday is like hell. Uh, maybe not everyday, I get breaks during weekends."

He couldn't help but pity her situation, but acting was one of the things he learned to do. "Tough luck," he replied, his voice arrogant and insensitive.

* * *

**Long, ugh, very long chapter. I hope I didn't bore you to death. Ha-ha! By the way, I haven't edited the added chapter yet. Skip that part, please! :DDD THANKS~**


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Did another major editing. Brace yourself for another long one.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**"Unanswered Questions"**

Syaoran stopped his tracks and faced her. Their eyes met. Sakura felt the need to ask him her question since this opportunity was rare. "Syaoran? Can I ask you something?" although she felt uncertain.

"What is it?" They were now in front of Mr. Ukitate's room.

"Uhm…" she seemed lost with words.

"Just get it over with."

"Oh, never mind!" his arrogance got the best of her.

Syaoran frowned. "You really haven't changed since our breakup, have you?"

This made her chagrin. "That was really uncalled for."

"Sorry, I just recalled it somehow."

"But you've changed. You're more arrogant than ever." Sakura beamed at him.

"Thanks," returning a similar smile to her.

"I changed my mind. I'll ask you another question. Answer it honestly, please."

He couldn't resist her charm. "Yes, Sakura-sama," it was hard hiding the amusement in his face. He raised his right hand as if pledging. "I won't lie and tell the truth as Sakura-sama wishes."

The question she was about to ask has always had a small space in her mind. "Do you really love Naomi?" she asked frankly.

Her question caught him off-guard. This question was new to him; nobody has ever asked him that. With him being physically close to Naomi, everybody around him automatically assumed that he loves her. Sakura was the first one to question that. "What's with the random question?" he asked trying to avoid the question.

Sakura sighed. "It just crossed my mind," it was a lie.

"If you answer my question, I'll answer yours," his voice seemed demanding.

"Really?"

"You don't trust me?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you really haven't shown you're trustworthy."

"Ouch."

"Just being honest…" she felt regretful for being so insensitive. "What is it?"

It seemed like straightforwardness was the only way to make her answer. "Who do you think is causing all these? You know…" he paused for a while. "…the bad things happening to you. Because I'm not sure if you're really the one doing all of these bad things…" another short pause, "…I just have this feeling." It was certainly curiosity that filled his mind.

His question, too, caught her by surprise. _You. _Her head wanted to shout it out a solid answer, but her heart said otherwise. "I don't know," she lied.

Obviously, Syaoran saw through her lie. "If you're not going to be honest, then there's no point in answering your question." His voice was flat and bleak.

"Right…" was the only word that came out her mouth.

* * *

Sakura was seated at the far end of the classroom, forbidden to talk to her companion, well; she decided not to talk to him, anyway, just to be safe. The room was very quiet, nobody talking; only the sound of lead scratching rough surfaces filled the whole room. It was getting dark outside as Sakura examined the tawny atmosphere. 5:41, ass-numbing detention was almost over. And, about an hour and a half pass the awkward silence she and Syaoran shared outside Mr. Ukitate's room.

Syaoran occupied the seat at the farthest side, opposite to Sakura's. Bored as he was, he couldn't keep himself in one place. He would check his phone every now and then just to check if their two hours of torture was coming to an end. With much gusto, he took out his cell phone from his side pocket, and looked at the time. 5:43. 

He examined their teacher first; he seemed busy enough not to pay him any attention, so he dared to check. Silently, he stood up and went towards Sakura's direction. Astonishment was written on her face as she saw what he was doing. "What's this about, Li-san?" Mr. Ukitate's eyes were now on them, and not in his work.

"Ah," his voice sounded as if he got results from a science experiment, and then faced him. "I just want to talk to her. I think I'd die from boredom over there."

A smirk marked Mr. Ukitate's face. "Oh. Then, sorry for bothering you," he was totally sarcastic. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle weakly. "Tell me, Li-san, what is a detention?"

"I don't have any idea, sir." His voice was just as sarcastic as their teacher's.

Mr. Ukitate raised one hand in front of his face. "Manner issues," he raised his little finger. "Anger management issues," his ring finger rose as if counting. "Now, sarcasm," finally raising his middle finger. "I see three things your parents taught you. Are there more?" his voice taunting.

Bothered by the sudden mention of his dead parents, he lost his temper. His teeth bared and both his fists shaking in fury. "Don't you dare accuse my parents of anything!" Not caring who he was talking to; whenever someone talks about his parents in a foul manner he'd burst from rage.

The teacher, Mr. Ukitate, kept himself composed. Sakura stood up, "Please stop." She was pertaining to both of them. "Ukitate-sensei, please let Syaoran cool off a bit. Forgive his manners," she went and grabbed Syaoran by the wrist, "come on…" as she dragged him outside.

"Sure," as he continued to do his work.

Upon arriving outside, Sakura closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked him softly, showing utmost concern. "I'll be the one to apologize in behalf of Ukitate-sensei. I'm sorry if he had to talk about your parents that way." She let her go.

Gradually, his anger lessened. He closed his eyes, and started breathing slowly. With every exhale he felt his muscles ease. After some more breaths, he opened his eyes. "Don't, it's not your fault." Every second reminded him of his deceased parents.

Sakura felt that she could only do little, and giving him a hug would be the best way to help him. "I know they were vey proud of you," her voice showed sincerity with every word. "When I met them for the first time years ago, I knew how proud they were of you. They even told me that I was lucky to have you. 'I've never seen a better man,' you're daddy would always tell me."

"Mother used to say that I should never hurt you." Memories of them together clouded up their minds.

"I think I remember that," the uneasiness on Sakura's face was hidden away from Syaoran.

"But, I did." Sakura couldn't answer. "Sorry," he whispered to her.

Sakura nodded in response.

They fell silent. Sakura was still hugging Syaoran. It seems to her that it's just a friendly gesture, but Syaoran might have thought otherwise. Her heart was pounding now; she forgot how it felt to be beside him, to see him at his weakest, when he's vulnerable, no longer the jerk she always knew. _This is wrong. _Sakura couldn't help but let him go. It seemed fair to both of them, and also, for Naomi. _It's like I'm making him cheat on his girlfriend. _Her arms wanted to wrap itself around Syaoran, though it seemed wrong. With enough strength to muster, she gave him a pat on the back, gently and friendly. _Why am I doing this? Is this how I repay what he's done to me? _She couldn't help but doubt her own actions. _I am so stupid!_

Now that he was clam, Syaoran looked at her. He couldn't hide the loneliness and sadness he felt, though he tried. "You have to apologize," he heard Sakura's words. "He was wrong, and so were you. It'll just be fair. I think he'd apologize if you would." To Syaoran, she seemed sure enough that everything she said was going to happen.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." He obliged, feeling grateful for her comfort. Sakura's lips curled to a wide smile.

They entered the room; Syaoran in front while Sakura followed in silence. It seemed that Mr. Ukitate still had his coolness. _Gotta get this over with. _Syaoran took a deep breath, sucking in air and his pride altogether. _For her. _"Ukitate-sensei," he bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I was out of line, and I'm sorry." When he raised his head to take a look at him, a smiling Mr. Ukitate faced him without any hint of sarcasm or mockery.

"I, also, am sorry," both of them were surprised to see him bow down, "I shouldn't have accused your parents of anything. I had been wrong." He raised his head to look at them, and smiled. "A teacher teaches his students and expects something in return – lessons from his students, as well." This made both of them smile. "I know when I am wrong, and I accept that. And I see you, too, know when you are wrong, and you accept it like a man," Mr. Ukitate was now talking to Syaoran. A smug smile became evident from Syaoran's face.

"Before you go," he pointed at his watch. Both of them looked, and it was already 6:07 in the evening. "May I have a word with Kinomoto-san?" Sakura was surprised for his request. She nodded once in reply, feeling curious and anxious at the same time.

"See you, sensei." Syaoran got his bag and went towards the door. Before leaving, "I'll wait for you outside."

"She'll be there in a bit," Mr. Ukitate assured him. Syaoran nodded then left the room leaving Sakura alone with Mr. Ukitate.

"Thank you," Sakura faced her teacher, surprised.

Puzzled as she was, all she could utter was: "What for?" She couldn't help but sound staggered.

He smiled at her before answering. "For helping out a friend," Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Oh, are you not friends?" The sudden shaking of her head seemed enough answer. "Then, what is your relationship with him?" It didn't seem like he was prying, so she answered.

"We used to be friends," the bitterness in her voice was there, together with regret.

"Oh." Mr. Ukitate seemed to be lost at words.

An awkward silence came upon them.

Mr. Ukitate cleared his throat before speaking. "Then, I hope, someday, you'll regain what you lost."

* * *

The school grounds were now dark, but it wasn't the first time that they've been there during nighttime. Some activities were held rarely in school that made them stay up late, like bonfires and dances.

Now, Sakura was preoccupied by the darkness enclosing them, instead of the conversation with Mr. Ukitate earlier. "The school's a bit scary at night," Sakura said as she caught a glimpse of a creepy window that held only darkness on the other side.

Syaoran chuckled. "You really get scared easily, don't you?" He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Would this help?" looking at her straight in the eyes.

Although she couldn't deny the comfort she now felt, it felt like she was doing something wrong. She ignored the hotness in her cheeks. "No, it doesn't," she used her free hand to remove his. "And what you've been doing the whole day isn't right."

"And, may I ask why, milady?" using his British accent.

They were now walking on the dark school grounds. Sakura stopped her tracks, "For you, dear sir, already have a fine young lady waiting for you," imitating his British accent. "Won't this be, for a young gentleman such as yourself, an immoral act?"

Syaoran face showed sadness though inconspicuous in the dark. "Ah, my actions can never be forgiven. May heaven bring its wrath upon this immoral and sinful child!" he raised his hands in the air. However, his mind was filled with doubt and questions. Maybe he was really cheating on Naomi by doing what he did. Maybe he was really doing it all for revenge. Maybe he was angry at her, and he wanted her to suffer. Maybe, there were just too many 'Maybe's. But he kept it to himself, and was glad that the darkness hid his emotions. His hands reached out to her, "If my one and only love can never forgive me, may I ask this young lady to forgive me in her place? For I cannot live if she is to hate me forevermore!"

"Oh no, dear sir, for I am not her. I am not the one you love, and it shall be wrong if I took her place."

"But you must, if I am to live," he now knelt down. They must have looked weird to the few people who remained in the school – good thing for doing it at night.

Sakura went with him and his British accent, once more. She looked away, and placed her hands in her chest; left hand over the other. "Then, you shall die."

When she looked at his direction, she saw him beaming at her. He raised his hand and clapped three times, "You can win Juliet's role, hands down."

"I'm not auditioning for it," as she smiled back.

Syaoran shook his head slowly. "Oh. Well then, it'll be such a waste."

"So, I'll be going, it was fun and weird at the same time," she waved him goodbye and started walking away.

Hurriedly, Syaoran ran after her. When he got ahead of her he started walking backwards, facing her. "Won't you be scared walking home in the dark… alone?" his tone of voice sounded teasing.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" she sounded pleading, "Can you, please, please, without malice or whatsoever, walk me home?" then turned desperate. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at her cute, little state.

When he was able to stop, "But you'll have to answer the question earlier," he stated his condition.

"What qu–"

"You can't get something unless you pay the sufficient price, right?" he cut her short.

Once she remembered his question, she turned from desperate to stoic. Sakura would do anything except to answer that question, and he left her no other choice. With a gloomy expression on her face, she waltzed right through him, into the cold and dark street without saying another word.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed. "So you'll never say it even if you walk alone? In the dark, cold, scary streets?" he asked her from behind. He saw her head shake.

"Really?" as he caught up to her, now they were walking together.

She smiled gently and answered; "Really."

A loud sigh came out his mouth. "Then, might as well walk you home," feeling dissatisfied since his curiosity remained.

Her triumph made her grin. "I win," she said in a proud manner.

"Yep," he shook his head. "One point for Sakura-sama."

Time passed by and the school can no longer be seen. Some people were still on the streets, like them, going home. Only few people were loitering around, most of them were men who were smoking heaven knows what; another good thing for having Syaoran with her.

A few more minutes passed by and then Syaoran broke their silence. "Hey," he started. "I know you won't answer my question, but I think I have a fairly good idea who," his voice was sure and proud.

She pouted a little. "Even if you state names, I won't answer."

"Well, I figured much," his voice was as sure as before. "Since you are so keen to hide your suspect, then there can only be two choices," he raised his hands, Sakura tried ignoring him. "One," he raised his little finger, "it's someone very, very close to me." He raised his ring finger, "Or two, I'm your suspect." Right on the spot, but thankfully, Sakura was able to keep her composure.

She continued to walk as if she heard nothing. "Hey, Sakura," making sure that she knew who he was talking to since she kept on ignoring him. "I'll just ask you another question, will you answer?" while grabbing the arm which made her stop her tracks.

With a sigh, she looked back. "Depends on your question," she tried sounding as if bored.

"Then, I'll give it a try!" a short pause. "Did you really cheat on me?" her eyes widened in shock.

Her face suddenly turned serious. "What do you think?" she looked at him in the eyes.

He couldn't help but stare back. "Hmm…" He fell silent.

Sakura's lips curled to a weak smile. "Silence means yes, right?" as she jerked her arm away. Syaoran let go. She went on her way, but stopped when she heard Syaoran speak.

"Then, would you mind answering?" he asked, feeling pathetic, eyes on his feet.

With a quick twirl, she looked at him. "I won't answer. I want you to answer that question yourself," his eyes turned slowly to her, meeting her gaze. "Yet it seems that you've come up with a conclusion." She flashed her white teeth before turning away, and then continued to walk. Syaoran followed her from behind, silent.

"I wonder…" while keeping her eyes in front. Curiosity was what she felt at the moment. "Why ask that question now?"

He was not so sure himself. Doubt occupied his mind, regret filled his heart. "I-I-just…" endeavoring the qualm within himself, and was unable to find the words.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Silence.

A few minutes passed by and they arrived at Sakura's place. When she turned to him, he still seemed hesitant. "Thanks for walking me home." She stopped in front of the concrete steps.

"Go on inside, then," gesturing his hands towards the door.

"Good night," as she waved goodbye, then walked up the flight of steps.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Just like old times?" This made her twitch a little from surprise, but was able to keep on walking. Sakura heard him chuckle from behind her. "Good night, Sakura. Sweet dreams," as he waved goodbye, though unseen by Sakura.

With a soft thud, Sakura closed the door behind her, laying her back on the oak wood door, feeling dismal. _Why did he have to dig the past up? What does he suddenly want from me? _Slowly, her body slid down, finally making her sit on the cold floor, her knees upon her chest. _I am so miserable! Why did let any of that affect me? Ugh, I am utterly hopeless. _She buried her face in her knees, and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

* * *

The following day she got up early to prepare breakfast. With little enthusiasm, she ate, took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to school. It was another day; she received about ten letters, and read every one of it. She did not cry even if words stabbed her like knives and, sadly, every time it plunges through her, it heals, just to receive another blow. She was used to it by now, receiving things like that for the past year. Thankful, even, that only a few people confront her with her supposed-to-be-evil-doings.

Classes turned out to be boring as ever. They were given loads of homework – a quiz to prepare for Calculus, a paper in World History, a ten-item translation of Japanese to English, and a chapter long to read for Chemistry. If Syaoran wasn't bugging her, she would have died from boredom and from too much information. Ironic as it may seem, she kept away from him, though she wanted to be closer. She was amused and annoyed at the same time. Technically, she was amused because Syaoran kept on muttering nonsense and annoyed since almost every girl in class looked at her like some thief. Since she was – due to unknown circumstances except for Syaoran and his little buddies – the apple of his eyes as of the moment, she was considered to be stealing him away, if not from his girlfriend, Naomi, from girls who had reveries of him and still are.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura for the whole day. Though, Sakura imagined it would be unbearable, she was able to endure almost seven hours of his company. They were now the topic of every conversation in class since they intrigued most people. Sakura became a loathsome rival to all who infatuated Syaoran.

The bell rang, and it was dismissal time. Sakura packed her things as soon as she heard the bell ring. Stupid as she felt, she didn't want to spend more time with him, it was just too unusually. He was moving awfully and uncomfortably close, too close.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura stood up as their teacher left the room.

Tomoyo was still fixing her things, but hurried when she saw Sakura's expression. She seemed anxious, and Tomoyo decided to ask about it when out of everybody's earshot.

Both left the room in a hurry. Eyes peered towards Sakura's direction as she rushed towards them, though she didn't pay it much attention. Before leaving the room, she took a quick glance over Syaoran's direction. He was still seated on his chair, staring mindlessly over the window.

Sakura felt a soft nudge on her waist. "Stop staring," the voice commanded in a hushed tone of voice.

Quickly, she shook her head away from his direction. Her glance unknowingly turned to ogling. "I wasn't staring."

Tomoyo snorted as she pulled her away.

* * *

A group of teenagers were loitering around the school grounds. Two girls were seated on the bench just outside the school building, about three guys on the grass and a girl stood in front of them.

Syaoran was headed their direction. "Syaoran!" Fuji called out to him as he waved his hand.

When he approached them, Alicia stood up from the bench. "Sit here," Alicia sounded unfriendly, and then stood beside Natsuki. Syaoran did what he was told, and took his seat beside his girlfriend.

"Hi," Syaoran mouthed.

Naomi forced out a weak smile. "Hi," then he pecked her lips with his.

"How is Kinomoto doing?" Fuji asked while he seated upright, brushing his gray hair with his hand.

Syaoran put his arm on Naomi's shoulder before looking at Fuji. As his hand found a comfortable place in her shoulder, Naomi held it with her hand. "Well… it's just second day and," his voice turned proud, "we're doing quite well." He seemed confident, though something sounded off. Kogure hooted. Syaoran felt Naomi's grip tighten. It seemed that he was, to his surprise, smiling without him knowing, and Naomi saw the unusual smile of his face. In that same instant, he straightened his face.

"I see you've been doing very well," Kogure said gleefully. "We saw you talking to her during Calculus class," Kogure noticed Syaoran's face turn suspicious. "Well, we just checked if you were even trying to win the bet," he assured him. Syaoran's face softened a little. "You were, how do I say this? You were… friendly–"

"Too friendly," Alicia cut him off.

Naomi couldn't completely hide her jealousy, though her acting skills were enough to convince some of them. "Don't worry, Alicia-chan, I know Syaoran's still mine," her voice sounded confident as it usually does.

Syaoran smiled at her, forcefully, and then kissed her. It looked like Eriol was the only one who noticed him, to his perspective, flash a grin.

Fuji started conversing with Kogure about how Syaoran was doing, and what his prize would be if he won. Naomi, Natsuki, and Alicia whose face showed disappointment, went to the ladies' room together. Eriol kept silent.

Now that Naomi was away, Syaoran could think clearly. Lazily, he lifted his head and looked up and let his mind wander. Fuji and Kogure were still talking, but now on a heated argument.

The sky was clear and a bit blinding. It was bright though it was already dusk. Syaoran fixed his eyes on a less bright direction of the sky, where he saw clouds of different shapes; the sky was starting to turn orangey. He breathed a lungful of oxygen and then tried emptying his mind.

Uncertain as he was, he closed his eyes to think. Darkness – it always gave him enough room to think. Kogure's husky voice was becoming louder, but Syaoran gave it no attention. He was too busy accumulating all his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Eriol's voice was familiar to him. He opened his eyes lazily, and saw that Eriol's face was about two feet away from his.

"Nothing," he replied in a calm tone, his gentle voice soothing.

"It's never good to lie."

"Interested, aren't we?" He straightened up to give Eriol space.

Eriol sat beside him and grinned at him. "Intrigued would be the better word, so will you tell me?"

"But it seems like you already know," Syaoran saw through his façade. "So, why are you still asking?"

He grinned wider than before. "I have a pretty good idea. It's just surprising," Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Surprising," Eriol repeated putting emphasis before continuing, "that you're a little, no, not a little, you are much more cheerful than before."

"How so?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask.

"I am the one interrogating here, not you."

"Fine," he looked away feeling rather impatient that he left him hanging.

Syaoran felt Eriol move closer and then whispered. "I'll bet my life that it's Sakura-chan."

"What? Where did that come from?" Although to him it made perfect sense.

"Just don't take Tomoyo-chan. That is, if you want to live." Syaoran couldn't help but laugh, and so did Eriol.

Fuji and Kogure faced to two of them, since they were laughing quite loud. "I'm not so sure myself." Syaoran told the truth.

"Although, I know that she will never prefer you over me," Eriol's voice was proud and sure.

"I'm much more doubtful about that one, though." Then, he laughed louder than before.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were on their way home. Passing some students who, as common as the clouds in the sky, eyed Sakura as she went by, she did her best to ignore them.

Classroom, classroom, music room, classroom, comfort room; they passed by before arriving at the end of the hall. Before they went walking across the school grounds and into the gates, they couldn't help but notice the loud laughter of somebody nearby.

When they looked at the direction where it came from, they saw a group of boys, specifically Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Fujiro Watanabe, and Kogure Aoi.

Sakura looked away the moment she recognized Syaoran. Tomoyo did what she did, but in a more subtle manner.

The atmosphere was cool and breezy, the sun was starting to set, and the tawny light from the sun enveloped the sky. Sakura felt eyes behind her. As soon as she turned her head, she caught sight of some girls looking at her. She turned her back on them, and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Sakura saw Naomi, Satsuki and Alicia pass by them as they went on their way. But not long after, three guys approached them. "Yo!" the guy on the middle raised his right hand in greeting.

Both kept silent, and paid them no attention.

"Snobs, aren't we?" another one voiced out.

They kept their mouths shut and their composure.

Seeing that the two girls didn't want to cooperate, the three of them did it as subtle as possible, although most eyes were now upon them.

"Come on," the guy in the middle held Sakura by the shoulder. Sakura shrugged his hand off.

"We really don't want others to disturb us, right?" His voice was softer as he held her again, but now with more strength.

Sakura tried, once again, to shrug off the unwanted hand, but couldn't out power him. "Let me go!" Sakura ordered, but still, he forcefully dragged her to the school building. "What are you–"

The other two were guarding Tomoyo and the others as well, if they tried to interfere. "Hey! Where are you taking Sakura-chan?! Let her go!" she tried pushing them away, but like Sakura, could do nothing.

Both Syaoran and Eriol stood up, followed by Satsuki, but Fuji kept her away. They went to help Sakura and Tomoyo, which the other onlookers found annoying. Naomi took the seat Syaoran just left, Alicia beside her.

"What's your problem?" the guy asked them as the three. He's taller than both Eriol and Syaoran, more buff, and it seemed, more experienced with what they were about to do.

Syaoran pushed them away. "Let me through," he ordered them, his face and voice was serious.

The same guy laughed. "And what will happen if we don't?" as he kept on taunting him. Eriol tried to push through as well, but just as Syaoran, was stopped by the other.

Furious as he was feeling at the moment, he couldn't help but get violet. "This," punching the guy in front of him straight to the face. He flinched and fell back a few feet from the force.

The other one punched Syaoran back, but he was able to dodge and give him a jab on the stomach. He, too, was surprised from the strength Syaoran mustered.

Eriol made sure that Tomoyo was out of harm's way before helping his best friend. A brawl was now in front of everyone, but nobody tried to interfere.

* * *

Sakura was being dragged into an empty room. Some students were just watching her being abused, and unfortunate as it may seem, it appeared like they were having fun. It was like Sakura and her attempt to freedom was amusing.

"Let me go!" Sakura didn't stop shouting her way out, since fighting against him was out of the question. Her shoulder felt strained from so much force, also from much attempt to be free of his iron hand.

The guy finally decided on an empty room and went inside. "I said let me–!" but cut off with a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pushed his face away from her. Feeling the futile attempt of resistance, he flung his arms around her to keep her from moving away.

Tears trickled from her eyes. It was just too much.

She pressed her lips together with all her strength since the perverted man was trying to get pass her mouth and into her tongue. It seemed like that instant she cried a river's worth of water.

The door suddenly opened behind him, and at the instant it slid open, she felt the grip around her loosen. The devil now fell to the floor. Tears continued to flow from Sakura's eyes, but her heart felt better since he was there – Syaoran.

"Sorry I'm late," his face was bleeding yet he paid it no attention. He got her hand, and slowly and gently, dragged her away. There were many blood stains on his uniform, his lips were bleeding, bruises on his cheeks and blood oozed from his head. "Come on, I've got to–"

The next thing Sakura knew, Syaoran was on the floor, the perverted devil back on his devilish feet, beside her. "Syaoran!" as she rushed to his side.

Syaoran was still on the floor, every muscle hurting, and his whole face felt sore. Keeping consciousness was what all he could do at the moment. "Stop it!" he heard Sakura shout. Everything was a blur when Syaoran opened his eyes. When his vision cleared up to the extent that he was able to distinguish the figures in front of him, he saw Sakura on the floor, crying, and her hand on her swollen left cheek.

Fury ran over his whole body as he made up what had happened. When he fell to the floor Sakura tried protecting him and got hurt in the process. He lunged at him making him hit the wooden chairs not far from them.

When he was back on his feet, sluggishly, since it took everything in him to keep conscious, he walked towards Sakura. Everything seemed irrelevant at the moment; all that he wanted was to make sure Sakura was alright.

Sakura helped him as he was about to fall on the floor. "Please don't cry," Syaoran pleaded, but she couldn't breathe properly from crying too much.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," in between them where sobs.

Syaoran's warm hand caressed her cheek, taking her tears away. "Please don't cry, Sakura-sama."

And then, with a loud thud, he fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

**Gah! My longest chapter, ever. Hope you didn't die from boredom, again. HAHAHA! The following chapters are still with my beta. Hope you'll wait for it~ I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. *sweat drop***


	9. Story Telling

**Busy, busy, busy. Not really. :P**** Too lazy to edit, I have no beta also. D::: FORGIVE MEEEE**

**oOoOoOoOo means dream sequence. HAHA.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine**

"**Story Telling"**

Sakura closed the door behind her, tears flowing down her cheeks. Before heading to her room, she wiped her face with her school blouse. She tried to walk without sound. Gently putting each foot forward with every step, she tried to look as if she was sneaking up rather than being miserable as she really was at that moment. Each tear she held back with great force.

Upon reaching the living room, she looked at who was watching the television. It was her older brother, Touya, watching the football game on ESPN. She smiled to herself as she reached the kitchen without Touya noticing her; she turned her back to him and walked as slowly and soundlessly as before only to find out that she was caught.

"What happened?" Touya's voice was serious and, to her surprise, lost the often amusement it had when they were fighting. She looked back at the living room and saw Touya walking towards her.

Seeing that her attempt failed, she forced a smile at him. "It's nothing, just a quarrel with Tomoyo." It was the best excuse she could come up with at the moment. Before he could reach her, she ran upstairs towards her room. On her way up, she spoke without looking at him. "Don't mind me, and go eat. I'm not hungry, sorry."

It wasn't Touya's nature to pry, but it seemed the right time to ask her what happened. Although, he held back, he wanted Sakura to open up to him, and not meddle with things. When the time comes when she needed him, she will most likely approach him, and he will be there for her; to be her friend, to be her older brother. Even if it took forever, he will be patient.

"Alright, kaiju." He returned to his usual self hoping to make her feel better, even for the slightest bit. And then, he turned back to the television, worried sick about her sister.

Sakura continued her way up, carelessly. Things that were in the way, she let hit her without caring even if it hurt, no physical pain can be worse than the feeling she held inside. Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes as she let herself cry now that nobody will see her miserable, little self.

When she arrived at her room, she didn't bother turning on the lights. She threw her bag on the floor not caring if the things inside it would scatter and broke. She closed the door behind her gently, not wanting to make a ruckus at home, even though she knew that her brother wouldn't come upstairs to check even if she did. The bed seemed wonderful at that moment; an inanimate body that will cradle her, and will carry the burden off her shoulders. It was perfect. It was heaven.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura helped him as he was about to fall on the floor. "Please don't cry," Syaoran pleaded, but she couldn't breathe properly from crying too much.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," in between them were sobs.

Syaoran's warm hand caressed her cheek, taking her tears away. "Please don't cry, Sakura-sama."

And then, with a loud thud, he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura called out as she shook him and tried to carry him, but found it impossible to do alone.

Terrified as she was, she looked around for help. The man was now staring down at them, fury in his eyes. "Don't try to act so tough," his voice sound disgusted. He walked away while rubbing and stretching his aching muscles. He spitted quite an amount of blood with saliva on the floor before closing the door behind him.

Again, she tried to carry him. She took out all her strength and pulled him up, but was only to lift him about a foot from the ground. Without end she tried lifting him up, though all of them were in vain. Weak and vulnerable as he was, she could not help, and will never, leave him.

After a few more attempts, Syaoran woke up. "Syaoran!" she hugged him as soon as she noticed him open his eyes. "I'm so sorry! If I only… If I could have–" But Syaoran stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"You don't need to be." His voice was gentle as it usually sounds; he flashed a brilliant smile afterwards. The smile on his face made her sure that he was okay, though he was still bleeding. She couldn't help but hug him tighter.

"Ouch!" Syaoran hissed in pain. "Can you, possibly, for goodness sake, hug me lighter?" His voice seemed as sarcastic as before, though for Sakura, it was sweet and gentle and soothing. She couldn't help but giggle and let him go, a smile evident on her lips. "Uh, I'm exhausted," while he tried standing up, and Sakura helped him. "Thanks," he smiled at her when he was back to his feet while Sakura supported him.

"I'm sorry!" The usual smile on her face was back. "I-I-just," Sakura started blushing, "I'm so sorry!" All she could do was apologize, and blush at the same time. They haven't been that close for a long time so it was making her a bit nervous. Not only close physically, but emotionally as well.

"Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital." Syaoran needed Sakura's support to be able to move. Hurt as he was, he could only do little things.

A soft laugh escaped his lips. "Sorry," as he limped his body out in a very sluggish manner. It seemed that Sakura was having a difficult time as he was.

_I must look so lame. _Although every inch of him was fighting to keep consciousness, he couldn't help but snicker at his pathetic state.

His body ached all over. His head was bleeding quite a bit when he placed his hand on his head. And it was throbbing like hell. "Does it hurt somewhere?" Sakura noticed him rubbing his head.

Syaoran muffled a laugh. "Everywhere."

"I'm very sorry; I'll take you to the hospital as soon as possible." Syaoran felt Sakura lift him higher and started pacing up.

"Please stop apologizing," he couldn't help but rub his head. Little by little, his vision started getting fuzzy. Every inch of him was aching. He was punched and kicked and hurt by two guys; one buff, and the other, so-so, but surprisingly strong. Kicks were mostly in his upper body; about two clean punches straight to the face, one solid hit from behind which made his head hit the bench, the metal part sadly, and a very strong kick on his torso which seemed to have damaged his rib cage. Charging at someone did help him, but hurt him, regardless. Especially when charging towards the chairs.

"What's so funny?

She smiled at him and said, "Nothing."

It took all his strength to stand up and now he was forcing his body to stay awake so that he'd be able to walk with a little help from Sakura, but it was very hard. Pain and exhaustion was all he felt. His legs were shaking.

"You okay?" Sakura took out her strength and carried most of his weight.

Gently, Sakura helped him out the door. "Yeah," she heard Syaoran whisper.

Upon reaching the corridor, Sakura looked at where she heard a familiar voice. "Syaoran? Syaoran!" It was Naomi; she ran towards them.

Sakura felt Syaoran's arm slip away from her shoulder. Her heart paced up faster than before, she turned her direction towards him. Before she could kneel and carry him up, Naomi stood beside her, crying.

The next thing Sakura noticed was the numbness of her cheek. "What did you do?" Sakura kept still, her eyes focusing on Syaoran's unconscious body.

Fuji and Kogure carried Syaoran. "Move!" Naomi pushed her away; she fell on the floor, still dumbfounded.

Naomi stood in front of her, tears still streaming down her eyes. "Don't you dare come near him again!" Her voice broke out as she left her on the floor.

She sat on the cold concrete, still staring where Syaoran's body lay unconscious. Tears were endlessly falling from her eyes.

Tomoyo went to her and gave her a hug. "You okay, Sakura-chan?" as she stroked her hair. Sakura gave out a weak nod. "It wasn't your fault," she continued. "He chose to save you, and knew the risks he would take. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Upset and guilty as she was, Sakura couldn't help but cry out loud. Now that she and Tomoyo remained there was no reason for her not to cry her heart out. She knew that Tomoyo only wanted to comfort her, but she can't shrug off the guilt in her. She felt responsible for all of Syaoran's suffering. She felt angry with herself for being so vulnerable, so weak that every time she is in trouble, she needs others. Though she didn't know why Syaoran did all those things for her when they hate each other.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Someone was knocking on the door, but she told herself she won't care. Her pillow felt wet from all the tears she shed, but she didn't care. She was tired and upset and hurt. She hoped that it will all go away, but every minute it just got worse. She had her pillow above her face. Holding her sobs, she heard the door open and then close. Her tears did not stop and she unknowingly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The moment Sakura woke up, she felt something heavy on her legs. It felt as though something big had fallen over her legs. When she removed the pillow that covered her face she recognized her brother, Touya. He slept on the chair and had his upper body leaning down on her bed. A smile escaped her dry lips.

She tried to move but they were numb. The instant she moved it felt like a million needles pricked her legs. A soundless 'ahh' escaped her mouth. After a few seconds of letting the numbness lessen, she tried to move it again. Instantly, it felt like billions of needles pricked it. "Ah!" she couldn't stop but chuckle at her silliness.

She felt Touya move so she stopped from making any sound. With her lips pressed, she stared at her brother as his eye lids slowly opened. "Good morning, onii-chan." She greeted him with a smile.

Touya yawned while looking at his watch. Lazily, he stood up and stretched his arms. "Sakura," he began as he put down his arms before continuing. "It's already 6:41 on my watch. Doesn't your class start at 7?"

It took a few seconds before she could register what he said. Grabbing her alarm clock with her right hand, she looked at her alarm clock – 6:41. "Freakin' alarm clock! I'm going to be late!" In a rush, she almost jumped out of bed only to fall down on the floor because her foot got caught on her blanket. "Ahh!" she could hear Touya's laughter. "Get out!" His laughter still continued.

"I wish you were late more often," in between them were chuckles.

"I need to change, get out!" Sakura repeated, embarrassed.

His laughter died down. As his hand twisted the cold metal doorknob, "Hey, kaiju," he looked back at her. "You're not alone, and you will never be. If you need somebody to talk to you can talk to me, okay?" He left the room before she could even answer.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you, onii-chan."

* * *

Same as everyday, she did her daily routines; ate with her father and brother and then headed to school. Upon arriving, with tired feet and puffy eyes, she went to change her shoes. Hate letters already got ahead of her. She opened them and afterwards kept it on her bag. Eyes glared at her everywhere. Laughter and whispers surrounded her whenever she went by a busy corridor. Everything was as usual. Nobody seemed to know of the event yesterday.

However Sakura wasn't her usual self. She walked slower than usual giving the by passers more time to talk about her as she walked by. The topics in class didn't seem to interest her. She rarely spoke, even to Tomoyo. Guilty as she was feeling, she couldn't focus on anything except what Naomi said yesterday.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice was subtle but worried. "Sakura-chan?" She started jerking her arm softly. "What's wrong? Sakura-chan?" But still Sakura did not answer. It was as if she was inside her own bubble, her own world.

Worried, she jerked her stronger. This made Sakura lose her deep thougts. "Oh, what is it, Tomoyo-chan?" she whispered to her.

This made her sigh. "You've been out of it all morning," she started, her voice sounded worrier. "Would you forget what Naomi said yesterday, it's not really your fault," she attempted to explain. It wasn't really her fault. Syaoran chose to help her. It was his choice.

Sakura couldn't answer. To her, it was her entire fault. If she hadn't let those guys drag her away, everything wouldn't have happened. If only she had enough strength to make them stay away, none of it would have happened. But she is weak. She is useless. That is why the people around her suffer. So she kept quiet. It was better, from her perspective, that she no longer answers.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out just to make sure her best friend was listening. Sakura looked at her direction but didn't answer. She sighed softly. "Just don't think about it that much, okay?" Sakura forced a stiff nod.

Doing what she thinks is best, Tomoyo kept quiet too.

Minutes passed, and still Sakura kept silent. Tomoyo did not bother her. She made herself busy by reading though she was still preoccupied by her best friend's unusual behavior.

Five. Eleven. Thirteen. Nineteen. Twenty-five. Still, Sakura kept everything to herself. Tomoyo waited patiently, but with worry. Their Calculus class was about to end, but Sakura was still quiet. Tomoyo expected that Sakura will cry, because she was hurt. It was normal. It was like her. It was human. And Tomoyo expected, rather hoped, that she will cry on her shoulder.

It was time for Chemistry and Sakura was still lost in thought. Mr. Makoto Ukitate entered the room, and everyone stood up except for Sakura. She wasn't noticeable since she sat at the farthest part of the room. "You may sit," he greeted as every student did so. He dropped his things on the teacher's table loud enough for anyone to hear, but Sakura still didn't budge. "I was informed this morning that Li-san isn't going to be participating in class for about a week at least." Murmurs emerged from the class, all voices were females'. "Ehem…" Mr. Ukitate's voice became louder making the students lower their voices. The silent female at the back caught his attention. "Kinomoto-san," he started. Tomoyo immediately nudged her strong enough in order for her not to ignore.

"What?" Sakura absent-mindedly replied.

"Teacher," Tomoyo pointed in front. Sakura followed her index finger.

"Yes, sensei?" Her voice sounded firm.

"Kinomoto-san, is something bothering you?"

Sakura eyed Tomoyo searching for help, but got none. "Um… nothing, sensei." Her voice sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Nothing?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing."

Mr. Ukitate was about to ask her again, but was cut off when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in," he said instead. The door slowly slid open.

The door revealed a man whose black hair started growing white. Upon recognition, the whole class stood up and greeted. "Good afternoon, principal!" they said in chorus.

"Good afternoon," their principal replied following it with a weak smile. "Excuse me, Ukitate-sensei, but may I have a word with Kinomoto-san?" His voice was heard only by the people in front.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," his voice was straightforward and flat. "Kinomoto-san," he called out.

Sakura stood up before answering, "Yes, sensei?"

"The principal wants to speak with you…"

Curious, at the same time nervous, for a reason she knows not of, Sakura took a deep breath before walking. She tapped Tomoyo's hand once, and then headed her way towards the door.

When Sakura left the room, "Well then, you may continue your class, Ukitate-sensei." And then he closed the door behind him.

"Well Kinomoto-san, we really need to talk." He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What is it about, sensei?" She couldn't help but ask.

He sighed before answering. "This is hardly a place to talk about it. Come on, we'll talk in my office." He let go of her and headed to his office.

Instantly, her heart started beating faster. She felt more nervous than before. Something was waiting for her and it wasn't pleasant. With doubt in her mind and uneasiness in her heart, she followed the shadow ahead of her.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and awkward silence, they arrived at their destination. The thick, shiny oak door stood in front of them. The room seemed occupied because there were voices coming from the other side.

The principal opened the door, "You may go in, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura bowed in gratitude before coming in, "Thank you."

Inside the room was, to her utmost dismay, Naomi, Fuji and Kogure who sat on the couch to her right. She and Naomi caught glances, so she decided to focus on the floor. The door behind Sakura closed as she sat on the chair to her left. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now that everyone's here, we'll start."

He took his seat behind the table before starting. "So, may I ask what happened to Li-san?"

Naomi was the first one to answer. "Sir, he is currently confined in the hospital. It's because of that girl!" Naomi pointed out to Sakura who was expecting this response.

"Because of Kinomoto-san, you say. Is she responsible for inflicting serious injuries to Li-san?" He cleared his throat. "I doubt a girl such as Kinomoto-san here could hurt Li-san enough to hospitalize him." He turned his eyes to the two guys in the room.

"Well, not directly." Naomi was the one who replied. "You see yesterday we," she patted Fuji and Kogure's legs, "along with our friends were hanging on the school grounds when Kinomoto here came by." The principal was all-ears to Naomi's story. "We noticed she was being cornered by three guys. Then, she tagged along with one of them, who seemed to be her boyfriend because they looked awfully close to one another, and left the other two." Naomi didn't leave spaces for doubt.

_Tagged along? _That sounded so wrong. _Boyfriend? _That sounded even worse. But she kept it all to herself. Her blood started boiling, but she kept quiet. Subtly, she glanced at Fuji and Kogure's direction, and it seemed that they were uncomfortable with what Naomi was saying.

"Not long after, when the two of them were out of sight, she screamed for help," Naomi continued her story.

The principal noticed the loophole. "Natsumi-san, I thought you said she tagged along, if so why would she ask for help?" His voice sounded doubtful and intrigued and surprised.

Although it seemed a mistake, Naomi had it all planned out. "That's why we were also curious, sir, so…"

"So we came to check it out," it was Fuji who continued. "When we saw them Kinomoto was pushing him away. It seemed to us like she was being harassed."

"Harrassed? How?"

"He was kissing her everywhere and was slipping his hands up her skirt." Fuji spoke too fast as if he memorized it but the principal was too appalled by the scandal that he didn't seem to notice.

Silence fell upon them. Their principal's expression was unreadable. It was after a few minutes before Naomi spoke. "Here, sensei," she handed their principal a photograph. "This is also why we are surprised that she asked for help when they do it so often."

"Where on earth did you get this?" The rage and shock was evident in their principal's tone of voice. "Where?"

Even Naomi was surprised to hear their principal that angry. "One of the other two gave it to us. They said that she," Naomi gave Sakura a disgusted look, "was only acting up, they said Seiki-sempai and she are very physical."

"Kinomoto-san, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He threw the picture at her. "Never in my nine years in this school have I seen a young lady behave this way!"

Stunned to see him in rage, Sakura kept quiet and picked up the discarded photograph on the floor. Blood rushed to her head as if she was about to faint. In the picture was the one who harassed her and hurt Syaoran, alongside him was her. They were lip-locked and his hands were under her skirt. _That's not me. _Sakura kept telling herself, but she could only do so in her mind. _That is not me._

Naomi smiled to herself. "The other two who was with him gave it to us, because they didn't want to involve Seiki-sempai in this mess," she repeated.

"I am really disappointed in you, Kinomoto-san," their principal said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Continue," he ordered Naomi. It seemed that the photograph Naomi showed him got better of his mood.

"So they came to her aid. But we were surprise she called out Syaoran's name." Naomi's voice sounded bitter when she continued, "As you know, sensei, she and my Syaoran had a relationship. They had a relationship.

"Maybe Syaoran-kun couldn't leave her be. I don't know. I wouldn't know how he felt that moment. She was crying out for help, and she was calling out her name. He couldn't ignore her, could he? So what does he get in helping this, this, wretch! Broken ribs! Bruise all over his body! Pain in ev–!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It's okay, Naomi, he'll be fine." Kogure hugged her. Her story was untrue, but her anger was not. Sakura was finally able to make sure of Naomi's hatred towards her. Naomi hates her. She loathes her very existence.

"Kinomoto-san," his eyes were full of disappointment and judgment, "would you care to explain yourself?" asked their principal.

_Broken ribs? Must have been from… no, there's nobody else at fault here but myself._ Sakura couldn't think straight. Feeling blameworthy of Syaoran's injuries, she could only keep silent. _I have nobody else to blame but myself. If only I, if only I was–!_

"Kinomoto-san I am really disappointed in you. Not only did you act beyond your age, you also caused harm to your friend. Are you happy with what you've done?"

_No. But I can only blame myself for being weak. I cause harm to the people around me._

Guilt got the best of her. She couldn't defend herself, nor could she think straight. Even if she tries to defend and tell the truth, what could she do, it was three against one, and Naomi even had a fake photograph, but it seemed so real. Everything that would be coming out of her mouth will just become excuses. Everything would be a futile attempt to save herself.

A long sigh came from the principal. "Now that everything is clear, you can all go. Kinomoto-san, about your punishment, I'll inform you as soon as the faculty and I decide upon it. I am saying to you now, you will not walk out of this school uneducated and ill-mannered. I will see to it that the correct punishment is given to you." Sakura replied a stiff nod. "I hope this doesn't get out, we don't need any public humiliations right now."

All of them stood up, and left the room. The atmosphere was heavy. Sakura did her best to hold back her tears while in front of the principal. Now that they were out of his sight, she could have let it all flow, but she didn't want to give Naomi the pleasure of seeing her suffer.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." This made Sakura look up. It was Fuji who was apologizing. "I just don't want to involve my friend here. I'm deeply sorry," he bowed in regret and guilt.

Sakura wiped a tear that escaped with the back of her hand. "I don't want to involve him further either," as she forced a smile at him. "Can you please tell him thank you for me? Please tell him how grateful I am. And please tell him that I'm sorry." As she said those words, she couldn't help but let her tears flow. She ran away as soon as she finished. Naomi needn't see her cry. Doing what she did was enough.

"Hey, Naomi. You said that this is for the best, but why do I feel this way? This doesn't seem right." Kogure couldn't help but feel responsible. "I don't like seeing women cry."

"What he doesn't know can't harm him," Naomi's voice was firm.

This made them sigh in regret. How could they have let Naomi control them? "Hope you'll cut her some slack, because you've already done enough. If you think about it what she's going through is more than ten folds what you experienced years ago." Fuji knew of her past.

"Stop! Don't dig up the past," her voice kept its firmness. She walked away, heading towards class, about to act as if nothing happened. Fuji and Kogure followed the shadow in front of them.

* * *

**Will be uploading the rest now. I'm too lazy to edit it. HUHU.**


	10. True Feelings Show

**I will be inserting the added c****hapter (If you guys still remember. Ha-ha-ha!) entitled 'Reasons' as flashbacks/dreams/what not because it seems better than writing it as an added chapter. The story won't be messed up, just the sequence of chapters. So it really wouldn't be a problem, I just wanted to clear everything up. :D**

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten**

"**True Feelings Show"**

Her head was still filled up with guilt and sorrow. As she was sluggishly heading for her classroom, she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Helpless as she was, she could only cry her heart out for causing Syaoran's pain. _I really can't involve him any further. I've already done enough. As long as he recovers, I will be happy and content._

Tears kept streaming down her eyes. She was not able to suppress her pain. She stood outside their classroom after minutes of walking. Because of crying, she knew her eyes were red and puffy, and she did not want to be the center of attention. So instead she went towards the ladies' comfort room and fixed herself up.

Good thing the students were still in class, nobody saw her state.

_How miserable. I wonder what Tomoyo-chan will say if she saw me like this. I better not make her worry._ She washed her face, and wiped it dry with her handkerchief.

_So what does he get in helping this, this, wretch! Broken ribs! Bruise all over his body!_

Naomi's words echoed in her head.

_Kinomoto-san I am really disappointed in you._

_She and my Syaoran had a relationship. They had a relationship._

_Broken ribs! Bruise all over his body!_

_They had a relationship._

The sound of the door shook her out of her trance.

"Sakura-chan," a familiar voice behind her spoke.

Surprised, she removed the handkerchief covering her wet face. It was Tomoyo and she didn't look all happy to see her in that state.

"Tomoyo-chan," her voice broke off making it sound like a whimper.

Before she knew it, she was already sniveling in Tomoyo's shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura-chan," she stroked her hair. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing."

A sigh come out Tomoyo's lips. "You really are a lousy liar. You can tell me when you're ready. It's okay, I can wait."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Everything will be alright. You were hurt. Shh… everything will be fine."

They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

When Sakura calmed herself down, they went back to the room.

"Everything clear now, Kinomoto-san?" their Chemistry teacher, Ukitate Makoto, asked.

Sakura forced a smile, "Yes, sir."

She and Tomoyo took their seats at the back.

"Well then, Kinomoto, ask for the things you've missed."

"I will, sir."

He noticed the puffiness of Sakura's eyes as their eyes met and wondered why she cried so much. But decided it's better to not pry.

"Then let's continue. Shiraki-san, as I said earlier, what's the composition of alcohol?"

Sakura stared through the window she usually stares at. There was a PE class outside. The girls were baton-tossing, her favorite sport, while the boys were running around the oval.

Although he had seen, through observations, that Sakura had a rough time at the principal's office, he would not exempt her from learning.

Seeing that their teacher noticed Sakura blanking out, Tomoyo tugged Sakura slightly. "Kino–" and just in time, Sakura looked at Ukitate and flashed a weak smile. "Carbon, Hydrogen…" Ukitate went on with his lecture.

_I wonder what they'll make me do. I think I'd be kicked out of here. Will any other school accept me? I don't know. I think nobody'd accept me._

_What will father say? What will he think of his daughter? I don't want to burden him; he's very busy at the moment. He can't leave the site they're working on. I __hope they'd inform me first, then I'll tell father when the timing is right. Yeah. It's all about the timing._

"That composes Ethyl alcohol. It's very long, I know."

_I can't possibly tell him: "Oh, hi, dad. I got kicked out because of something." Something. Hmm… what could that something be? How could I explain to him what happened? Will he hate me?_

_No. He won't. He'll just smile and dig through everything. He'll investigate himself and plead the principal, if possible, and blame me for nothing. I hate that about him._

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_I'm human. I know I make mistakes. He can tell me that I did commit a mistake. But he never does. And it hurts me, so much, to see my father pleading for my weakness._

"Sakura-chan," something cold fell on her right hand. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked worried. Sakura's vision was blurry. Her eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

Sakura kept silent as soon as school was over. Tomoyo too kept quiet. With no energy at all, Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo.

When they got separated and Sakura was about to reach the school gate, she bumped into Seiki. "Missed me?" His voice was annoying to Sakura.

Just when he was about to kiss her, Sakura took out her strength and slapped him. "Don't you dare," her voice was dead serious.

The few people who heard the loud thump on skin directed their attention to the sound. "Heh," Seiki raised his head facing Sakura with a wide smirk. "Feisty. You look so sexy," he was about to lick her cheeks, but Sakura raised her hand to slap him again. Seiki caught her hand, but instead of licking her, he whispered something to her ear. "Syaoran's still in the hospital, remember who took him there."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "See you tomorrow," as Seiki tapped her shoulder and went opposite her direction. Although scared, Sakura went on.

Tears felt useless. She was vulnerable, fragile, and useless as her tears were.

Lifelessly she walked. She arrived at Penguin Park and decided to rest. She sat on the swings, searching for peace.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey it's getting late. Your father will be angry with me if I take you home late."

Sakura stood up from the swings as she was told. "Fine," as she walked she looked at Syaoran and made a face. "Ah–!" She tripped on a rock but somebody got hold of her before she fell.

She felt Syaoran's warm and firm hands on her waist. "Be careful, baka." Syaoran straightened her up, but kept his hands on her waist.

"Don't call me 'baka', baka." She couldn't help but flush from embarrassment.

Before she could even react, Syaoran's lips were pressed against hers. She didn't fight back, instead she kept firm.

Syaoran beamed at her, blushing. Sakura smiled back, blushing more than he was.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

BAM

Her stuff fell on the ground, scattering her belongings.

She knelt down to pick it all up. Lazily, she grabbed what her hands could reach. A letter she got this morning was too far away from her reach. She stared at it, hoping it would come to her.

A hand grabbed it, so she looked up. "Too lazy to stand up?"

It was Eriol.

"Oh, Eriol-kun," was all that she could say. Sakura kept steady in her position, staring at Eriol with empty eyes. Eriol handed her the letter.

"Are you alright?" Eriol knelt down making them look face-to-face.

His azure eyes were sincere, from Sakura's perspective, but she had to lie. She had better start learning. "Yes," she forced a wide smile that looked like she was scaring little children, "why?"

Eriol sighed in disbelief. Sakura needed more practice. She was pathetic at lying. "I just thought you'd be, you know," he searched for light and proper words, "you know, after all that?"

"Distraught? Hurt? Depressed?" Sakura's voice trailed off.

A weak smile escaped his lips. "Yeah, something like that."

"Unfortunately, I'm not." She lied.

Eriol simply smiled at her and stood up. "Come on," he offered his hand.

Clueless, Sakura asked. "Where?"

"Somewhere you ought to be."

More clueless than before, "and where is that?"

"Come on, just stand up. Syaoran's waiting for you."

Silence.

_No. I shouldn't. What good would it do?_

Then came pain.

"I don't care," she stood up, "I need to go home. Goodbye, Eriol-kun." Eriol grabbed her by the wrist. "I do not care. Let me go," she demanded.

Eriol couldn't help but chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"At first I didn't believe," his chuckles turned to laughter.

"What's so funny? Not believe what?"

"You really are the lousiest liar alive."

It took a few seconds before Sakura made out his answer. When she got her focus back a hand was dragging her forward, her mind refused yet her feet were following its lead.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital. It was a hospital Sakura wasn't familiar with, but it seemed not so far from Penguin Park. Although she didn't notice how far Eriol's car went, it seemed so. "His room is 512. Go on ahead, I'll get us something to eat, you look hungry."

Sakura hadn't noticed her hunger until Eriol mentioned it. When her mind got the message, she noticed she was famished. "Just take the elevator over there," pointing just ahead of her, "go to the 5th floor and turn left. You'll see it."

Stupid-looking, Sakura stayed motionless. "It's room 512," Eriol said behind her as he gave her a gentle push forward.

When Sakura looked back, Eriol was walking opposite her direction. "E–" but before she could shout out his name, his shadow disappeared from the crowd.

Nervous as she was, she didn't follow Eriol's instructions; instead she went out to look for Eriol's car and driver to ask for a quick lift to the nearest bus stop. However, when she got out, the car was no longer there.

She went back inside and looked for a blue-haired boy in the crowd, but found none. Rambling about the hospital would be stupid, so she studied the hospital's interior through the map besides the elevator.

Searching for the cafeteria, Sakura didn't notice three wheelchairs filled with old patients coming her way. "Excuse me, miss," an unfamiliar voice said. She looked towards its direction. It was a nurse pushing a wheelchair, two more behind it.

"Excuse me," she repeated.

The old man on the wheelchair looked angry at her. "Move, girl!"

Surprised, Sakura rushed inside the elevator. The others followed her, and the elevator was almost full.

It was too crowded for Sakura, so she wanted to get out of the elevator as soon as it stops on a floor. It stopped on the 3rd floor, but the crowd didn't allow her to move out. On the 5th floor enough people went out which allowed her to do the same.

Sakura breathed easily upon exiting the elevator.

"What floor?" she whispered to herself. 5th, the sign said.

_512._

_Syaoran stays in the room 512._

Sakura's gut told her to come to the room, but she ignored it. She was moving back and forth making the nurse behind the counter call out to her. "Miss? Miss?" Sakura was unaware that it was she the nurse was calling out to.

"Miss!" a hand touched her shoulder, "are you lost?" Her voice was sweet and concerned.

"Oh, no, sorry." Embarrassed, she faced the elevator and pressed the down button. She smiled politely at the nurse as she went back to her station.

Ding!

The elevator door opened. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo walking towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She couldn't suppress the surprise in her voice. Tomoyo approached her. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Eriol asked me to keep him company, also I wanted to check up on Syaoran. You?"

"Oh… I was just–"

Ding!

The other elevator door opened.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called out.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan," he smiled at her while he approached them. "Sakura-chan? You got lost?"

Sakura couldn't look for an excuse so she just grinned back at him.

"Come on, Syaoran's probably waiting." Eriol led the way. Sakura couldn't help but follow.

They arrived at room 512.

Eriol went in first. Tomoyo followed and had to slightly drag Sakura inside.

_Thank God._

Syaoran was peacefully sleeping on his bed.

The room was cool. It was clean and tidy. A bed, where Syaoran lay sleeping, two sofas, a refrigerator, and a television were all in the wide, expensive-looking room.

Syaoran was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. His body was full of bandages. His torso was wrapped with bandages holding his broken ribs together.

Eriol placed what he bought on the table not far. Tomoyo pressed Sakura's hand slightly, then helped Eriol.

Speechless, Sakura stayed dumbfounded staring at Syaoran.

"Uh, I forgot chopsticks and spoons," Eriol said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Oh, let's get some at the cafeteria then," Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay. Sorry, Sakura-chan but your stomach has to wait a bit longer," Eriol's voice was apologetic. "We'll be right back." He and Tomoyo left the room.

As soon as Sakura heard the door shut behind her, she slowly approached Syaoran's bed. Tears began to fill her eyes.

Hands shaking, Sakura caressed Syaoran's arm as gently as possible. He twitched a little, but his deep breathing continued.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, wishing he'd hear. "I'm so sorry," her hand traced Syaoran's bruised cheek, staring at his face a few feet away from hers.

"I'm so sorry." She wiped her face, but a tear escaped her shaking hands.

Uncontrollable sobbing came from Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened. Sakura's crying face was the first thing he saw. "Sakura-chan? Sakura, what's wrong?" With his free hand, he wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry," she couldn't control herself from crying out. Her voice broke off, "I'm so–"

"It's nothing. Please don't cry." Syaoran's voice was gentle and caring. "Please," Sakura held his hand.

"Sorry."

Syaoran straightened up and hugged her. "Don't be. It's alright; it's not your fault." He stroked her hair tenderly, tightening his embrace with every sob.

Lightly, he let her go and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized as soon as their lips were apart.

Sakura let out a smile. "No, you don't have to apologize for anything. It's my fault. Everything's my fault."

"It wasn–" but Sakura covered his lips.

"No time to argue, just rest. You need it," following it with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, just rest."

Despite being worried, Syaoran did what he was told to do. He lay back and Sakura covered him with the thin white blanket.

Syaoran tried sleeping, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Sakura.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura's stomach growled. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Sorry," as Sakura flushed deep red.

"I think there's still a slice of chocolate cake in the fridge, go and help yourself."

"But it's yours, right?"

"Just take it. I'll ask Eriol to buy me another one later," still couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"No. It's yours." She enforced.

"Fine. I'll take it out for you, then." Syaoran straightened up and was about to stand up.

Sakura stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Chocolate cake," he said flatly as he pushed himself up. Sakura strengthened her hold. "What?"

"I'll do it for you."

Sakura stood up and took out the chocolate cake along with a fork.

"Here," Sakura handed it to him. Immediately, her stomach growled again, softer this time.

Both of them started laughing.

"You should really eat it. I'm not hungry." Sakura shook her head to disagree. "Really," he emphasized.

Starving as she was, she quickly took a bite.

"So, is it good?" Syaoran inquired his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Here," scooping him a small part of the cake.

Syaoran stared at her, surprised.

_I thought she hated me._

Sakura stared awkwardly back.

_Why is he looking at me like that? With a natural smile on his face?_

"Ah, sorry. I'll get another fork."

But Syaoran held her hand, and guided it. He took the part she offered him.

After he finished chewing, "We just kissed, what's the difference?"

* * *

**Unedited again. KYA.**


	11. Her Sweetness and Perseverance

**Sorry it took so long. Enjoy~ No beta ._. forgive my grammar and diction again D:**

* * *

**Chapter**** Eleven**

"**Her Sweetness and Perseverance"**

Syaoran continued chewing, while Sakura watched with her hot cheeks. "What?" Syaoran asked her after swallowing his food.

"Nothing, I was just–"She was cut off by the sound of the door.

As soon as the door opened soft laughter were heard. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began as she entered the room, "there were so many people at the cafeteria. Their cheese breads almost got sold out! Thank goodness we were able to buy some."

Eriol put what they had bought on the table. He unwrapped the paper bag and got the cheese bread Tomoyo was talking about. "Here," as he handed it over to Sakura, "it's really good."

"It's okay. I was able to eat something anyway. Thanks, Eriol-kun." She took the bread and felt the melted butter and warm dough in her fingertips.

"Eat it while it's warm," Eriol suggested.

Just as when she was about to take a bite, she heard Syaoran call her. "Sakura-chan, do you still want the cake? There are only a few bites left." He offered the plate with his left hand and the fork with his right.

"Oh, right." She moved closer to him and took the plate. "You sure you don't want it anymore?" Knowing that chocolate is his favorite food, she had to make sure.

He smiled. "If you want it you can have it."

She placed the bread besides the cake and cut what was left of the cake in half. "Here, you can have the bigger half," and offered it to him.

"No, no, you have the bigger half."

"But it's your favorite."

Syaoran was surprised that she remembers such little detail. Speechlessly happy, he grabbed Sakura gently on the wrist and led her beside him. Sakura sat on the bed beside Syaoran.

Sakura took the fork and fed herself. After doing so, she handed the fork over and Syaoran did the same.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo caught sight of one another. They couldn't help but smile to themselves as they watched the two in silence.

When Sakura was handing the fork over for Syaoran's last bite of the cake, "Feed me," he said in a straight voice. "Please?" And then changed his tone of voice to a cuter, childish one.

Sakura smiled – to what Syaoran thought as something sweeter than the cake he was about to be fed with – and obliged. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the girl sitting in front of him, arm extended with a sweet smile on her face. He opened his mouth and chewed slowly.

Afterwards, Sakura stood up and put the plate in the sink.

Syaoran looked at her from behind, his thoughts and feelings confusing him. He did not notice that Eriol grabbed the cushion and threw it at him.

"Stop ogling, man; you kind of have a girlfriend!"

The cushion hit him straight on the face, bringing him back to reality. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Sakura looked behind her with the cheese bread on her hand.

Eriol laughed out loud, seeing it unusual that his cousin did not throw the cushion back.

"I never really liked her anyway," Eriol said.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Your girlfriend."

This made Sakura swallow what she was chewing.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo rushed towards her best friend.

"Yes– I'm– sor– ry–"

Eriol laughed out loud and Syaoran could not help but chuckle in secret. "I'm sorry," Eriol apologized for laughing. "But the cheese bread's really tasty, right? It's the best one I've ever tasted."

Sakura smiled in acceptance of the apology. "Yeah, is it not expensive?"

"No, it's kinda cheap, actually."

Syaoran butted in, "aren't you going to offer me some, Eriol?"

Feeling guilty, Sakura offered what was in her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry," she walked to him, "here."

This was not Syaoran's intention, but he was going to make most of it. When Sakura approached him, he opened his mouth. He could feel his cheeks burning, and it was turning red.

Blushing as red as he was, Sakura fed him.

* * *

When Sakura looked at her watch, it was already 7:26 in the evening. "Hey, Moyo-chan."

"What is it?"

"Uhm, it's getting late. I think we should go."

Tomoyo looked at her phone. "Oh, yeah, right." Both of them stood up. "Eriol-kun, we'd better go. It's getting late."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I forgot about the time. Come on, I'll take you home first, then come back for Sakura. I'd hate to leave my oh-so-helpless cousin by himself." Eriol stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's bag. "Will that be alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave him alone either," her head was filled with guilt, but her heart longed to stay.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," she hugged her lightly. "Get well soon, Syaoran," following it with a friendly smile.

"Good night."

"Night."

Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo, "this won't take long," Tomoyo waved goodbye, "I'll be right back." And Eriol closed the door behind him. Sakura caught a glimpse of Tomoyo's face the door closed; she was holding back her tears for some reason.

Sakura sat down on the couch, and fixed her things. She pondered over the teary face of her best friend.

"Won't your father be worried?

She did not notice Syaoran speak.

"Sakura?" His voice was louder and sounded concerned.

This broke off her train of thought. "Oh, sorry. What is it?"

He let out a soft sigh. "Won't your father be worried?"

"Maybe, but he knows I'm a big girl now," she replied smiling to herself.

Syaoran was tongue-tied. He did not know what to say or ask her.

Unaware of the awkwardness, Sakura broke the silence between them. "Aren't you tired? You are supposed to be resting."

"A bit, yeah. Don't worry, I'm a big boy." He followed it with a chuckle. Sakura laughed, too. "How about you?"

"Same," as she faced him. Amidst the usual stress, Sakura was burdened emotionally. She remembered that tomorrow she had to do what she was ordered to do. This made her more stressed.

"Then go ahead and rest, I'll wake you up when Eriol arrives." He straightened up, about to leave the bed to give space for Sakura.

"No, don't!" Syaoran stopped, and then looked at her, puzzled. "This couch is fine, thank you for the offer, though." Sakura couldn't help but smile widely.

Although willing, Syaoran obliged. "So, how was school today?"

Sakura did not want him to worry, though she doubted that he will. "It was as usual, you know, homework and stuff."

He knew that she was hiding something, but decided not to pry.

When she was done tidying up her things, she laid down. Syaoran opened the television in a low volume, so that Sakura could rest.

Sakura, tired and worried about tomorrow, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Syaoran, on the other hand, found the image of the sleeping girl on the couch more interesting than anything shown in the television combined; no game show, cartoon, music video, documentary, no anything could match up to this girl. Her image was so serene yet fragile; he could not help himself picture her wrapped around his arms so that there would be no threat to her. Nothing but him.

After a sometime, Sakura still couldn't sleep; she has too many things on her mind. When she heard the deep and slow breathing of Syaoran, she took a peek and saw that he was already asleep. As quietly as she could, she stood up and grabbed her bag nearby. I was already 8:29 and Eriol hasn't come back. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

The television was still on, so she went and searched for the remote. Unfortunately, Syaoran was still clutching it with his hand. Sakura gently moved his fingers, but soon enough, Syaoran woke up. "Wha–"

"Shh…" Sakura quickly grabbed the remote. "Sorry for waking you up. I'll be going now. Good night," as she turned the television off. Syaoran fell back asleep instantly. _He must be exhausted._

Sakura left him, closing the door behind her.

Upon arriving at the entrance, she approached the security guard. "Sir, excuse me," the guard turned around to face her and greeted her.

"Good evening, ma'am."

"Good evening," she replied in courtesy. "Excuse me, but have you seen a blue-haired boy arrive? He has moon-shaped glasses and is about," she estimated his height and set her hand about 1 foot above her head, "about this tall."

The guard though for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I saw him earlier, but he hasn't come back."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway," she left angry at Eriol for not showing up.

She went outside to look for a cab. It was already dark. She hailed the cabs that passed by but all of them were full. She did not know how to walk back either. After about half an hour of waiting for a cab, she went back and asked the guard for directions.

"Excuse me," she felt shy for approaching him again.

"Oh, hello, ma'am." The guard couldn't help but look surprised for he thought that Sakura would have been gone after asking him the first time.

"Sorry, but can you tell me how to get back to Tomoeda highschool?"

"Ah, why don't you take a cab? It's late and the streets are not safe at this hour."

"Yeah, but I can't find a cab. I've been waiting for almost half an hour outside."

"Well… I really prefer that you wait for a cab."

Sakura was grateful of this stranger's concern. "It's alright, I can take care of myself," she said in a tough-ish tone of voice.

"Then just turn right as soon as you pass by the main gates, then go straight until you see the waiting shed. I think it's about two blocks away."

She kept the directions in her head, repeating it over and over. "So I just turn right, then go straight for two blocks, right?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Thank you very much," she bowed in gratitude, and then followed his instructions.

After passing by the main gates, Sakura turned right. It was dark and there were a couple walking opposite of her. She gathered enough strength to continue walking forward alone. She walked a block away from the hospital, and noticed a group of men drinking at a nearby food stall. They were about to leave. Sakura felt scared because they stopped their tracks upon seeing the girl walking alone.

"Hey, Tatsuka, isn– hick that your sis– hick ter?" as he sluggishly points at Sakura.

The man named Tatsuka moved closer, inspecting the girl frozen in front.

As he moved closer, Sakura slowly walked back. Her heart was throbbing faster and faster. "Hey, Kinou!" She heard them call out, but she was already brisk walking back to the hospital.

She could breathe easily again. Her heartbeat started slowing down. The hospital was again in front of her. When she looked at her watch, it was already 9:13.

Worried about her family, but more about the guy she left alone, she called at home.

The phone rang, and somebody quickly answered it. "Hello, Sakura?" The voice from the other line said.

"Yes, onii-chan," she heard Touya breathe in relief, "I'm so sorry, but I got caught up."

"You should have called earlier. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"Where are you right now?"

"Oh…" she tried making up an excuse when she remembered that Touya loathes Syaoran's guts. "I'm at Tomo–"

"Their maid said Tomoyo still hasn't come back, I called 10 minutes ago."

Sakura's heart fell. Tomoyo still wasn't home. She did not know what had happened to her. "I- uh- we just arrived," she lied and for the first time it was quite convincing.

Touya sighed. "Otou-san, Sakura's at Tomoyo's," she heard Touya speaking away from the phone. "Hello, Sakura I'll pick you up there. Wait for me, okay?"

"Uh, no, it's okay. I'm sleeping over at her house. I'll just go home tomorrow morning to get changed," she could not hide her anxiousness.

"You sound worried. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, something came up and I need to stay here with Tomoyo."

"Okay, then. Next time, call earlier, you hear?"

"I'm very sorry. Yes, I will."

"Good night, then."

"Night."

Sakura hang up the phone and when back to Syaoran's room.

Her heart felt heavy because she did not know why Tomoyo looked upset. _Is she upset with me? Did I do anything wrong? Did she find out what happened earlier?_

She stood in front of Syaoran's door, undecided whether she would enter or stay outside. As much as she did not want to disturb Syaoran, she needed to find where Eriol and Tomoyo were.

Silently, she twisted the knob and entered the room. It was as she left it. Syaoran was still sleeping soundly. It felt bad having to wake him up.

But she was desperate. Finding Tomoyo seemed more important than her conscience.

Gently, she shook Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, wake up."

"Stop it, Eriol. I'm–" He moved his arm away. "I'm tired."

_Sorry. _"Syaoran!" Sakura shook her harder.

Syaoran straightened up, angry. "What?" He opened his eyes and saw that it was not his annoying cousin that woke him up. "Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry," as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I thought you were Eriol."

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I really need to call Eriol."

Puzzled, Syaoran handed his phone. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"It's just Tomoyo. She isn't home yet. I'm getting worried."

"They- what?"

"I called at home and told them that I was staying at Tomoyo's, but Touya told me that he called Tomoyo's house and their maid said she wasn't home yet."

Syaoran was still trying to keep up. He felt woozy from suddenly waking up.

The phone just rang, nobody was picking it up.

"He's not picking it up," Sakura's voice was worried.

"Maybe they just went out on a date?"

Sakura kept to herself what she saw earlier. Anxious to know what happened, Sakura redialed.

Nobody picked up.

After about three trials, Syaoran interrupted her. "I'm sure they're fine," as he held the phone resting on Sakura's now sweaty ear. "Let's just give them some privacy, okay?" Sakura gave him the phone, wiped it with her blouse and kept silent.

The silence was becoming eerie. "So," Syaoran started, "uh, how are you going home?"

"I-" Sakura could not answer.

"You can stay here," following it with a smile.

Sakura noticed him standing up, "where are you going?"

Syaoran went on, "just getting water."

"Here, let me." She went and got him a glass of water. "Here," as she handed him the moist glass.

"Thanks." He finished it and Sakura took it and placed it on the sink.

"Just sleep on the bed, and I'll-"

"No," Sakura sat on the couch, "I'll sleep here."

"But I really insist that you-"

"I'll sleep here, thank you."

Syaoran found her persistence both entertaining and bothersome.

"Well, okay." Syaoran gave up.

Sakura smiled at him, feeling triumphant. She did not know, however, that Syaoran was plotting something against her.

Feeling quite dirty, Sakura felt the urge to get changed. Syaoran noticed, rather, he waited for this moment.

"Uhm…"

_Yes. I thought so. _"I have shirts there," Syaoran pointed at the cabinet near the washroom. "Just take whatever you want," trying to hide the smirk he had on his face.

"I'm so sorry," as she went and got a plain shirt on top of the pile of clothes. "May I?" Sakura showed him the plain shirt. She was about to go to the washroom when Syaoran answered.

"No, you can't."

Sakura looked surprised, "I'm so-"

This made him laugh out loud. "I'm just kidding; you don't have to apologize all the time. Geez." And he laughed again, only weaker.

"I'm sorry!"

"And there she goes again," he chuckles.

To avoid anymore embarrassment as her cheeks started feeling hot, she entered the washroom to change. Sakura washed her face first. Because she did not know that things would turn out that way, she had no extra clothes except the shorts for their physical education class. She removed her skirt and wore the shorts she brought. The length is standard for physical education, but it was too short –too, too short – for this surprise sleepover with a guy.

Although embarrassed, she had to wear that instead of the dirty skirt. She changed to Syaoran's shirt and it was quite loose and it covered up the shorts she wore. She looked at the mirror.

_Okay, this is too much. _

She opened the bathroom door, "Syaoran?"

"Yep?"

"Can I borrow your pajamas?"

There was silence. "Syaoran?"

"Uh, I have one."

"Oh, please can I borrow it? Is it in the closet?"

Silence again.

"Syao-"

"It's on me."

Sakura was speechless. The image of Syaoran wearing boxers filled her head. She felt her cheeks fire up. Nervously, she slapped herself on the cheeks.

"Oh, never mind, then." And she closed the door.

She looked at the mirror and saw her cheeks red as apples.

To her humiliation, she unknowingly threw the dirty skirt she was holding.

It fell straight on the toilet bowl.

Sakura screamed out as reflex.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?"

She immediately took it, "yes, just- I'm okay!"

_Crap. This will really have to do._

Trying to clam herself down, she washed the skirt and hang it up.

She turned the lights off and went out.

"I hop-"

And to her surprise, Syaoran was already lying on the couch.

"Hey that's not fair!"

Syaoran laughed to himself, he acted as if he was already asleep.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out.

He ignored it, keeping his eyes closed.

Sakura let out a sigh, and sat on the floor.

Tired as she was, after a few minutes she dozed off.

Syaoran opened his eyes, hearing nothing but Sakura's deep breaths.

He was surprised to see that she fell asleep while resting her back on the wall. A smile escaped his mouth.

_She never fails to surprise me._

He stood up and woke her up. "Sakura, okay, you win, go and sleep on the couch."

Sakura opened her tired eyes, grinned at him and lay down the couch.

Instantly, she fell back to sleep.

Syaoran covered her with an extra blanket, and lay on his bed, too.

He closed his eyes, unable to swipe the smile off his face.

Sakura was smiling, too; her face triumphant.

"Good night, Sakura-sama."

* * *

**FORGIVE MEEEEEE.**


	12. Dreamscape

**The chapter list is all messed up. I'm so sorry. I combined some chapters together when I edited them. Just read (so that you can recall, I guess) the whole story**** again. It may seem that I haven't updated the story, but if you read it, the story is moving. SORRY! DX No editor, how weak. Weaklingggg. /3**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Dreamscape"**

Sakura watched a young girl with auburn hair seating, her head in between her legs, at the middle of the room. The room seemed familiar, and was full of people. These people were all looking at this poor girl with disgust.

"What a terrible girl! And at such a young age," said a woman who were part of the crowd.

To Sakura, the girl didn't seem so bad. She pitied the girl, even. She was alone and hurt and judged upon. Yet, to Sakura's dismay, she wouldn't fight back.

Another woman among the crowd spoke. "How could she say such things? Young people nowadays are lost. What do their parents teach them?"

"She insults other people to cover up her own insecurities, pathetic!"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying, and she didn't know why. The girl seemed to cry as she did, although her misty eyes could not be trusted.

"I bet her parents are no-good-doers, just as she is!"

"Doesn't her parents teach her anything?"

The girl looked at Sakura, face red from crying. She mouthed out: "help me."

Sakura was aghast, it was her fourteen year-old self asking for help.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sakura-chan? Sakura?"

Sakura was too tired to open her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, it's already six in the morning," said Syaoran's voice as he shook her shoulder.

"Whaa-"

Syaoran stopped shaking her, "it's already 6:30. You'll be late."

"WHAAAT?" She immediately stood up and grabbed her bag. Without paying attention to her morning breath, she gave Syaoran a quick hug, "thanks for letting me stay."

As she held the doorknob, she realized what she did.

_Oh my, did I just? Did I just?_

She slowly turned around and saw Syaoran still staring at the now empty space where she hugged him. It was their first physical contact after their break-up.

Red from humiliation as Syaoran was, Sakura twisted the knob and left the room.

"Wait," Syaoran called out before he was out of earshot.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked back in, but kept away from eye-contact. "What is it?"

"Wei-san will take you home and back to school," Syaoran, too was looking away from her.

"Oh, okay."

"He's downstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you again," as she bowed down in gratitude.

"Thanks for keeping me company."

Sakura smiled, "anytime... See you at school, then."

* * *

Wei, the Li family butler, was waiting near the front desk.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-sama," he greeted her as she approached him.

"Good morning, Wei-san," she bowed, "sorry for bothering you."

Wei smiled at her. "It's nothing; this is what I do for the family. Come on now, we don't want you getting to school late."

Sakura nodded in response.

As they were inside the car, Sakura checked her things. Everything seemed to be in order, except for her morning-stricken self.

_Crap._

She forgot to take her skirt from the bathroom.

_I'll just go back and take it later after school. I just hope he won't notice it._

"Thank you very much," Wei talked to her looked at the rear mirror.

Sakura was curious as to the reason for Wei's gratitude. "I should be the one thanking you for sending me home, Wei-san," following it with a sweet smile.

"No, thank you for making the young master happy."

Sakura didn't know what to answer.

"At the room, he watched you sleep. He didn't even notice me enter the room," Wei laughed a bit, "he only noticed me when I called out his name.

Again, Sakura was speechless.

"He was afraid of walking you up."

The silence was not awkward; there were just no use for words.

Few minutes passed, and they arrived. It was already 6:46 when they arrived. Sakura ran to her room for a quick bath. She finished a good 15 minutes later. She was already running late, amidst her rush.

Hungry, she grabbed two pieces of toast, took a bite. "Bye, otou-san, sorry for last night." She kissed him goodbye, and rushed off.

"Take care of yourself."

"Bye, Kaiju." Touya shouted as she closed the door behind her.

Wei was waiting for her at the driveway with the car's engine already running.

"Sorry!"

"It's no problem, ma'am."

They hurried off to school.

When they arrived, Sakura was finished with her toasts. "Thank you very much, Wei-san." And then she bowed down, "please send Syaoran my thanks."

"I will."

"Take care."

"You, too, Kinomoto-sama."

She closed the door and ran towards her locker.

It was already 7:15 in her watch. She's fifteen minutes late for her first class.

Four letters fell as she opened her locker. She put them on the bag, changed her shoes and went to her first class.

There were very few students along the corridor rushing as she did, but they did not fail to glare at her sight. Already used to this kind of thing, she ignored them and continued on her way.

To her dismay, one student tripped her intentionally. She fell with a loud thud straight on her hands and knees, scraping it. Good thing she only had her backpack, her things did not scatter.

"Oh, sorry," the man's voice was sarcastic. "I didn't see you there."

Sakura ignored him, tended her hurting knees and went to her room.

The class was already starting based on the noise from the room. She entered, bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry for being late, teacher."

"Oh, Ms. Kinomoto, you're here. The principal is looking for you. You're excused in class."

Her fellow classmates moaned in protest.

"Do all of you want to go to the principal's office?"

The class fell silent.

Good thing it was not Makoto Ukitate, their over-strict chemistry professor. It was Ms. Olivia Matthews, their English professor who was not that strict when it comes to students.

"Off you go, then."

Sakura followed and left for the principal's office. The principal was not in his office when Sakura arrived, so she waited for him. After about ten minutes of waiting, he arrived.

"Good morning, sensei," Sakura bowed as she greeted him.

He did the same. "Let's talk in my office." He unlocked the door and invited Sakura in. "I've informed all your teachers that you won't be attending their classes, and that you are suspended. They won't be excusing you from all the things that you'll miss. They expect you to borrow notes from your friends."

_Thanks, like I've got a lot of those._

"Today, you are to help the cook prepare. I've already told her that you'll be helping out."

Sakura nodded and went to the cafeteria.

Now that classes were going on, Sakura did not have to worry about many students seeing her. However, she knows how word of mouth can spread like forest fire.

Upon arriving at the almost empty cafeteria, a chubby lady wearing an apron approached her. "Are you Kinomoto-san?" She asked with a rather curious tone of voice.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you," following it with a courteous bow.

The lady did no different. As she bowed, she introduced herself. "I am your cafeteria cook. My name is Ayako Sato. Pleased to meet you. Enough, courtesy, we have a busy day ahead, Kinomoto-san." She led the way towards the kitchen and Sakura followed.

"Yes, Sato-sensei."

"Kinomoto-san, please don't take this the other way around, but you don't look so bad. This is the first time I've gotten a suspended student helping me out. And you don't look like a bad kid. What happened anyway? Why did you get suspended?"

Sakura appreciated that somebody wanted to hear her out. It was a stranger, but a kind one. She kept silent for she did not know where to start.

Mrs. Sato misunderstood the silence. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything, I just wanted to hear you out."

"Oh no, it's not like that," Sakura began, "it's just difficult to talk about."

"Still sinking in?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's real tough what you've gotten yourself into. Permanent record, I presume. It'll be more difficult to enter into a good college."

She was surprised to hear that. It never came to her how bad this suspension would affect her future. When it came to academics, she isn't all that bad, but with a suspension in her school record it might just make it a lot more difficult than it already is. She pondered on this predicament. It was either she'd go to the principal and tell the truth or work harder to get into a good college. If she'd go with option one, she needed proof. And that's what she lacked—solid evidence that it was not her who started the brawl.

Noticing that what she had said made the girl fretful, Mrs. Sato tried lightening up the mood. "So, Kinomoto-san..." Sakura was still focused on the dilemma at the moment. "Tell me about yourself. What do you do around the kitchen?"

_What can convince them of my innocence? Can tha-_

"Kinomoto-san?" Mrs. Sato patted Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry for bringing the topic up; you know how old people can be sometimes." She laughed at her own excuse. "Oh, I really am getting old!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's no problem. So what are you good at?"

Sakura couldn't answer without sounding conceited, so she restrained from answering. She could bake well. She often bakes for her family. Shortcakes, muffins, pies are something she can cook with eyes closed, and very tasty, even. Baking was a hobby she and Tomoyo enjoyed doing together since they were little.

Mrs. Sato smiled at her. "Let me guess... baking?"

"How did you know?" Surprised to how she guessed correctly.

This made Mrs. Sato chuckle. "Never underestimate a woman's intuition."

Sakura smiled back.

"Come on, let's start cooking. These kids won't wait for anything, you know." She led Sakura into the kitchen, and gave her an extra apron hanging behind the door. "Here," she handed over a hairnet, "put this on and wash your hands before you touch anything." Sakura obeyed. "Peel these and cut them into very fine pieces like this," she grinded the garlic and chopped it up swiftly, "we'll use it for the bread." She handed her a large empty bowl and a plastic full of garlic. "Just hand it over to me when you're done." The woman left her and Sakura started peeling it off.

Almost an hour has passed and she was half-way through. Her hands were starting to ache. The cafeteria was starting to get full assuming that it has become noisy outside. Sakura wanted to take a look if Tomoyo was in the cafeteria eating her breakfast. She planned on avoiding her throughout her suspension and wanted to keep it a secret from her. Sakura did not want her to worry.

Half an hour passed. "Almost done?" Mrs. Sato asked.

"Almost," as she looked behind to give her a smile.

It was quarter to 9:00 when she finished and gave the bowl full of ground garlic to Mrs. Sato.

"Thanks," she said. "Now, can you please collect the dirty plates outside and give them to him?" She pointed at a guy who had curly hair who seemed to be in his mid twenties. The guy waved at her. Sakura bowed and left the kitchen to collect the plates and utensils.

Eyes turned to the young girl in her school uniform collecting dirty plates. Sakura heard laughter and giggles and insults, but she ignored them. The dirty plates were piled up and she had to segregate. Leftover foods were thrown into the trashcan. It was such a waste. Some of the food seemed as if they weren't touched.

While she was segregating, a guy while a tray full of used plates placed it beside her. "Thanks for cleaning up after us." He could not wipe the annoying smirk off his face, but Sakura kept silent. The guy left her, "Oh, and by the way, you seem perfect for that job. Just tell me if you wanna apply as our maid, okay?" Sakura did not look behind and ignored the jerk.

Carrying a heavy tray full of dirty plates, Sakura was cautious as she walked back to the kitchen.

She needed to pass by students to get back to the kitchen. The cafeteria was not that packed, but she noticed some familiar faces; Seiki's friends, some of the girls who usually send her hate letters, and Kogure with some guy friends who didn't seem to notice her. On the contrary though, she had to pass by the jerk earlier.

_Please don't. Please, please._

It seemed as if somewhere heard her plead. Nobody tried doing anything and she arrived back at the kitchen safely. A sigh of relief came out her mouth as soon as the kitchen door closed behind her.

"You saw your crush or something?"

Sakura got surprised. It was the guy earlier, the one she needed to give the dirty plates to. He took the tray, "Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san."

"Oh. It was nothing," she forced out a smile that looked terrible.

The guy laughed. He went to the sink and left the tray there. "I'm Ryota Miyagi, Mrs. Sato's loyal assistant." He bowed and flashed her a wide smile that showed his white teeth.

Sakura bowed down in courtesy. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, please to meet you."

"So is it okay if I call you Kinomoto-san?"

"Yes. And should I call you Miyagi-san?"

"Or Ryota, I don't really mind," again flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"Oh... Okay, then." She smiled back, now it looked normal.

"Kinomoto-san, we really need flour and the supplier hasn't delivered it yet. Do you mind just going to the supermarket to buy a few bags?" He seemed really nice.

"No, it's no problem. How many bags do you need?"

"Just three bags, we need it for the pork. I'm so sorry for having to ask you to do such errand."

"It's really okay. I'll go buy them right now."

"Here," he handed her money. "Use that money for the bus fare, it'll be enough."

Sakura obeyed and went out.

"NO, I WASN'T!" Sakura heard Ryota shout as she left the kitchen.

To Sakura's surprise, a group of people were waiting for her. It was Seiki and his friends, unfortunately.

"Hello, Sakura!" It was Seiki. "How lovely we're looking!"

Some of the guys laughed out loud. Sakura ignored him, and walked away. However, Seiki and the other guys blocked her way. "You forgot to greet me," his voice turned sweet. To Sakura's horror, she felt someone's lips pressing against hers. She removed hers instantaneously.

"What are-"

Seiki grabbed her hand and whispered to her ears, "You really want to see Syaoran hurt that much?"

Sakura loosened from his tight grip and left, holding back her tears.

"See you around."

* * *

Her pace slowed when she was out of the cafeteria. When nobody was around, she let her tears flow. For about the fifth time, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Seiki's scent just won't go away.

She stopped. After inhaling a mouthful of fresh air, she let out a scream of anger. Good thing only the cars that passed by could hear her, although she didn't care whatever the people think of her weird behaviour. Her tears no longer flowed from her tired emerald eyes. It seemed irrelevant now. She promised never to cry over Seiki. He was not worth her tears.

After wiping the tears off her face, she continued on. The market was one ride away from the bus stop, so she headed for the bus stop. It was 9:52 in her watch when she arrived at the bus stop. Nobody was there; all of the students were already at school. She took the empty seat filled with vandalism.

Not long after, the bus arrived.

The market was not as busy during the weekends. She was familiar with the supermarket, so she didn't have difficulty in finding the flour. She took three bags as she was told, and was about to line up when she bumped into Satsuki and Fuji, unfortunately.

"Kinomoto-san? What are you doing here?" Satsuki asked. Her hair was tied back to a ponytail.

Fuji was avoiding her gaze; he was carrying a basket full of food. It had bread, fruits and chocolates. "Oh, I was..." they didn't seem to know about Sakura's suspension yet. She raised the basket, "Just buying flour." Then she forced out a smile.

"You cut class?"

"Erm..."

"That question was too obvious, Satsuki." Fuji finally spoke out, but his voice was still weak.

Satsuki hit him on the arm. "Never mind him. So, Kinomoto-san, I never thought you were the cutting type of student, you seem so diligent and hardworking."

Sakura really was diligent and hardworking at school, but her suspension required this kind of job. Unknowing of how to react, she simply laughed it out. "You, too, Kagami-san."

"Oh these?" pointing at the basket Fuji was carrying, "These are for Syaoran. When we got there early this morning, Eriol-kun wasn't able to buy food for Syaoran, so here we are now... _cutting classes_." The last words seem to hurt her.

"You won't get low grades, Satsuki. It's _just _one cut."

"One cut can change everything! What if I'm absent on a quiz day? My professors don't give me—"

"Okay okay. We get it, Satsuki. We'll make Syaoran treat us with—"

"DESSERTS!" Satsuki finished his sentence.

"Yeah, we will."

Satsuki got excited as she imagined what desserts she'd ask from Syaoran. It felt awkward with just Sakura and Fuji standing there waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I guess I'll go now." Sakura waved them goodbye.

Satsuki waved back and Fuji didn't move a muscle. Irritated, Satsuki grabbed his free arm and moved it from left to right, imitated Fuji's voice and said, "Take care, Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura heard them arguing as she left them. Before they were totally out of earshot, Sakura heard someone shout. "FORGIVE ME, SAKURA!" It was the real Fuji.

* * *

"Sorry for taking long," as Sakura entered the cafeteria kitchen.

Ryota quickly grabbed the bag of flour she was carrying. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san!" flashing again his brilliant white teeth. "Wash your hands and help me put flour on the pork."

Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and obeyed.

After hours of kitchen work, the bell rang. It was already dismissal time. However, being suspended meant that Sakura had to work overtime. She had to clean up after.

It took about an hour to collect all the plates and utensils. Some students were taking too long.

"Thanks for the hard work," said Mrs. Sato.

Sakura bowed in respect.

"You were a great help, Kinomoto-san," as Ryota flashed her his perfect white teeth.

Sakura replied with a smile.

"I hope everything works out well." It was Mrs. Sato. She felt that Sakura was not treated fairly. From the looks of how she behaved that day, she was nice, hardworking and respectful. Those kings of children are not supposedly suspended; they should be looked up to. And Mrs. Sato admired Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura appreciated the support she was given.

The corridors were less busy now that it was starting to get dark. Familiar and unfamiliar faces greeted her with evil grins on their faces. They seemed to enjoy seeing Sakura clean up after them in the cafeteria. It was the beginning of their revenge.

Sakura was headed to her locker to get changed and head home. It was a tiresome day, but enjoyable at the same time. She was able to meet nice people who believe in her innocence. Support was something unusual for her, and it felt nice. Amidst the taunts and mocking, she would go home with a smile. The only thing left now was how to tell her family, Tomoyo and Syaoran. This suspension will make entering into a good college more difficult. It'd worry Tomoyo so much that it'll hurt. And Syaoran would blame himself. He would get angry at Naomi for telling lies, maybe they'd break up. A small part of Sakura was happy at this thought, but it felt wrong. She shouldn't be happy about a couple's breakup. She hated that she loved the idea.

_He is too good for her anyway. Syaoran's beyond lies and deceit, and Naomi's so full of it._

As she was walked slowly, thinking to herself, she saw a girl with long purple hair turn right to the classroom. Her hair swayed as she turned. Sakura recognized this girl. It was Tomoyo. She rushed after her, still worried of what happened yesterday.

Tomoyo was staring blankly at the window.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan."

She caught her by surprise. She wiped her face before turning to Sakura. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Why are you still here?"

"I was just about to go home when I saw you here."

"Oh, then we'd better go. Come on, I'll dri—"

"Say, Tomoyo, why were you crying last night?"

Tomoyo fell silent. She did not want to lie to Sakura, but did not know how to tell her also.

"And why were you crying just a moment ago?"

Sakura hated that she knows nothing. Tomoyo won't tell her why she's sad. She hated not knowing, especially if it was about Tomoyo and her problem. She felt so useless not being able to help her best friend.

"I just—"

Sakura stopped her. "You don't have to force yourself. I'll just listen when you're ready to tell me," and followed it with a wide and sincere smile. "Come on, I'll take your offer!" Sakura grabbed her by the hand and led her out the empty and dark room.

While they were at the car, Sakura decided to tell her about her suspension. It was better to hear it from her than from other people. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan."

"What is it?" Tomoyo kept her eyes on the blurry images of the mirror.

"I don't know how to tell you this without making you worry, but still, please try not to. Promise me you won't. Please?"

"You know I still will."

"Yeah, but I want you to promise me you'll try not to."

A sigh escaped Tomoyo's lips. "I promise."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I got suspended because of what happened to Syaoran."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Syaoran's voice was infuriated.

Fuji was seated on the couch. "Of course I am! How can I not be? This is a serious matter, Syaoran! Naomi told the principal that—"

The door swung open. "Told him what?" It was Naomi.

"You could have knocked," Satsuki could not hold her tongue. "How could you, Naomi?"

Naomi threw the door close with a loud thud. "I'm not talking to you, Satsuki. Now, Fuji, what did I tell the principal?"

A moment of silence.

Fuji sighed aloud, "You told him lies."

"And?" Her voice annoyed Fuji and Satsuki.

"AND?" Satsuki could not hold her anger. Dishonesty was something Satsuki hated. "You made Kinomoto-san take all the blame!"

Naomi raised her voice as Satsuki did, "I just made a choice, Satsuki! I just chose Syaoran over that bitch!"

"Nobody asked you to choose! You just simply had to tell the truth!"

"And what? Let Sakura go? It's entirely her fault!"

"Enough!" To everyone's surprise, it was Eriol who shouted. This was one of the rare moments when he'd lose his temper. Often times Eriol is patient and kind and gentle. "Naomi, if you're just going to mess things here, might as well leave."

Naomi was outnumbered. Without saying another word, she left the room throwing the door close with a louder thud.

Somebody knocked after a few minutes. The door swung open. It was a nurse. "Is everything okay here?"

Everybody was silent. "Yeah," said Fuji. "We're sorry for the noise."

"Keep in mind that you're in a hospital, please." She closed the door as she left, leaving the four of them in the silent room.

Syaoran was trying to take all the information in, but he just couldn't. Naomi was not that good of a person, but she wasn't bad either. What could have pushed her to do that if she did? Has Sakura done something to her to loathe her? There were just too many questions.

Fuji took a glass of water, gave it to Satsuki and sat beside her in the couch.

Satsuki drank it and slowly calmed herself down. Dishonest people really just piss her off.

Eriol, too, was trying to take it all in. They only knew of what Naomi did when Fuji told them everything.

"So, Syaoran, what will you do?" Eriold broke the silence.

Syaoran's chain of thought broke, but he had an answer. "I'll believe Naomi. But I have to fix this."

* * *

Tomoyo dropped Sakura off without another word. Sakura told her about the suspension and Tomoyo was silent the whole time. She could have kept the words; she couldn't, however, hide the pain. It was evident on her face, moreover the tears she was forcefully holding back.

Sakura kept silent as well, not expounding on the punishment she received.

The teary eyes of Tomoyo reflected regret and anger. Sakura could not make up what this was about.

After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Tomoyo-chan," as Sakura waved her goodbye.

Tomoyo forced out a smile but did not say goodbye.

Sakura watched the car as its rear light disappeared.

Tired and stressed as she was, she lost her appetite. She just wanted to lie down and sleep. Sakura went in, "I'm home."

"Welcome back," her father greeted her. He was on the kitchen preparing dinner. To Sakura's surprise he was home early.

"Oh, you're early, Otou-san." Sakura sat on the couch while removing her socks.

Sakura could smell the aroma of the beef teriyaki her father was cooking. He was the best cook she'd every known and her appetite slowly came back. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Feeling lazy to go up to get changed, Sakura just opened the television and closed her eyes. She needed to think and relax. Too much stress is bad. Too much work is bad. Too much sadness is bad. And she was getting too much of everything these past few days.

She tried emptying her mind of all these and unknowingly dozed off.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"How pathetic!"

"This girl just can't do anything right!"

"I hate her!"

"What kind of parents does she have? They should teach her some manners!"

Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes. The young girl did not deserve such treatment. She was kind and young and innocent. But everyone was closing up on her, condemning, loathing her very existence. It was just too much. Just as when she was about to open her mouth to speak, a boy's voice shouted out loud. "STOP!" He said.

Sakura was about to turn to that guy that shouted when a loud thud woke her up.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh sorry!"

"It's okay, but I think Sakura fell asleep."

Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. She couldn't make out the figure standing in front of her. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" She felt a warm hand touch her forehead. It happened too fast. Her vision started clearing up, but all she could make out was this person holding her forehead had a familiar, gentle voice and his amber eyes were looking straight at her.

* * *

**YAAAY. Another chapter done, I hope my writing is becoming better. :P If there are questions, just email me or something. XD Even I'm confused with all of these. Haven't touched this story for... a year now, I think? Or maybe more than a year ._.**


	13. The Most Dreadful Job

**Longest chapter, I think. BRACE YOURSELVES. :| I'm really to lazy to read through this crap. 8D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**The Most Dreadful Job"**

"Are you okay?" Syaoran repeated. "Your temperature seems fine," he removed his hand on her forehead, "but you don't look so well."

Sakura straightened up still surprised of his visit. "Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here?"

He did not know how to start. Not wanting to upset her, Syaraon chose his words wisely. "I just wanted to talk with you about something. But you seem tired; I'll just come back tomorrow." Although he was desperate to know the answer, Sakura's betterment always comes first. He was selfish, but not at her expense.

Syaoran raised his hand to say goodbye, but Sakura stopped him.

"No, it's okay. We can talk now. It seems important."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I really need to know."

This did not surprise Sakura. Gossip travels fast, anyway. She did not, however, know how to explain it to him without making him feel guilty. It wasn't Syaoran's fault. But knowing him, he won't let this go. Sakura stood up, "I'll just get a glass of water, then we'll talk upstairs. Want one?"

Syaoran replied with a small smile. "No, thank you."

It really seemed serious, so Sakura rushed to refresh her dry throat.

After a few gulps of cold water, "Otou-san, we'll just be upstairs."

"Okay, I'll just call you when dinner's ready." The mouth-watering aroma her father's cooking was more tempting the closer Sakura was to the kitchen. But more important things were up rather than her stomach.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Come on, we'll talk in my room."

"Oh by the way, Syaoran-kun, stay for dinner."

Even Syaoran was getting hungry because of the aroma. He wanted to eat with them, but he doubted that Sakura would insist after they have their talk. "I would love to, but I just ate." He lied. "Thank you, though." And then he followed Sakura upstairs.

The house did not change at all. It was as Syaoran remembered it—clean and orderly. Sakura's room also seemed the same as before. The bed was still where it was before, the sofa, the cabinet, the side table. Sakura's routine of putting her bag on the sofa did not change. He smiled upon remembering that he would put his bag next to hers before. But times have changed, and so was one thing in the room.

"Just make yourself comfortable, I'll just get changed." Sakura took clean clothes and entered the bathroom.

The smell and feeling Sakura's room gave out did not change as well. It was the feeling of warmth. He ran his hands through the wallpaper that felt so familiar, yet so different. He sat on her bed and the scent of Sakura was stronger there. He fought the urge to lie down as he did before.

On her side table was the same alarm clock, the same pictures frames but different pictures. Their family portrait was still there, another was a picture of her mother and a five-year-old Sakura on her arms, Sakura and Tomoyo during grade school, and an empty frame. He took the frame that used to hold a picture of them together. He felt sad, the frame felt so empty without it.

The bathroom door opened surprising Syaoran. Sakura saw him holding the empty frame, but acted as if she didn't. Syaoran noticed and put it back.

"So, what is it?" Sakura sat on the couch, Syaoran followed and sat next to her.

Words should be carefully chosen.

"Sakura, what did Naomi tell the principal?"

Sakura fell silent for a moment. Trying her best to recall the exact words Naomi told the principal, she replied with: "She had the best intentions in mind."

"That's what she said, too."

"Then there's no need for the truth, is there?"

Syaoran looked straight at her eyes. She wanted to avoid, but his gaze had such strong pull that she could not. "I've heard enough of the reason. I need to hear the truth."

"How would you know if what I'm telling the truth?"

"I just will."

"You trust me that much?"

He answered quickly and without doubt. "Yes."

"You trust me more than you trust Naomi?" Sakura just had to know.

"You're evading the question."

"I just want to know."

"Answer my question first," he demanded.

Sakura let out a sigh. "She told the principal lies."

There was a moment of silence. The air was so heavy and serious. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of the door. "Sakura-chan?" said her father from the other side. "Dinner's ready."

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'll be downstairs."

Syaoran stook up, his expression was unreadable.

"I guess I'd better go. I'm sorry for bothering you."

She did the same. "Before you leave, please answer my question."

He wanted to evade this question of hers as much as possible, but he owed her. Heartaches and time have taught him how to lie. He has become a good liar, especially if he had to. This seemed the best time to use what he had learned, and so he did. "Naomi's my girlfriend, I love her."

It worked, Sakura did not see through his lie. "I see." Sakura opened the door, eyes staring at her own feet. "Good night, then. I hope you get well soon."

Syaoran left unsure if he made the right decision. "Good night."

When Syaoran was out of sight, "Baka," Sakura whispered.

* * *

The car was running smoothly. "Anything wrong, Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked noticing the seriousness of his face.

"It's nothing." He felt the need to lie to her. It was useless to tell her the truth. It would only confuse her. So what if he trusted Sakura more than Naomi? Naomi's his girlfriend and Sakura hated him. Bringing something he broke years ago seemed impossible to do. But was it the right decision? The truth would hurt him, and he was afraid of feeling it again. The old wound started to feel fresh.

"Syaoran-sama," Wei broke his deep thoughts. "It's getting kind of late; maybe we should visit Natsume-san tomorrow. I'm afraid it's almost time for your doctor's visit. I don't know how they'll react if they find Eriol-sama on your bed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just see her tomorrow."

The car took the route back to the hospital.

As they made their way back to the room, Syaoran started feeling dizzy. He was starting to lose his balance as he walked, so Wei supported him. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, sir. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired, I guess."

"Emotional stress is a lot worse than physical stress."

"Yeah. It sucks." He couldn't help but laugh.

They arrived back at the room just in time before his check-up. Eriol was still under the blanket and upon hearing the creaking of the door started to force himself to snore.

Syaoran couldn't resist. He cleared his throat, "Li-san?" He deepened his voice amidst his dizziness. "Li-san, it's time for you injections. You need this to recover faster!" He tried to sound as convincing as he could.

Eriol hated injections. He's afraid of them. His snores became louder, and Syaoran stopped himself from laughing out loud. Slowly, he crept up on him making sure that the fear stays long. "Li-kun! Li-kun!"

Just about when Syaoran was about to touch Eriol, he quickly jumped out of the bed. "Syaoran made me do it! He said just for a—" Syaoran couldn't stop himself anymore. He burst out of laughter. Wei was also laughing but not as loud as Syaoran.

"You look so fu—aaah," his head started to hurt more and he massaged it.

"You son of a—!" Eriol threw the nearby pillow straight at Syaoran's face. Syaoran exerted no effort in evading the pillow, his head was aching too much. "Are you okay?" Eriol asked noticing his pain.

Slowly, Syaoran lay on the bed with Wei's help. "Just dizzy..."

Wei went out the room to call the doctor.

Eriol was starting to get worried, so he did not ask him anything. Syaoran pushed himself too much. He should have let Eriol talk to Sakura, but he insisted. The doctor arrived not long after.

"Li-san, please rest up. Your body needs it," said the doctor as he finished checking his temperature. "Your temperature's a little high, though. I'll ask the nurse to give you some medicine for the fever, in the mean time, please rest up."

"We'll make sure he will." Eriol assured him with a smile. "Thanks."

The doctor left the three of them. "I'll be downstairs, sir." Wei left carrying Eriol's stuff.

"No more trips for you."

"But I need to talk to Naomi about this."

"I'll make her come here instead. Don't worry; I'll leave the two of you to talk."

Syaoran argued no more.

"I lied to her," Syaoran began, "to Sakura."

Intrigued, Eriol asked. "About what?"

"I told her I trust Naomi more. It's for the best, anyway."

Eriol grabbed him by the shoulder, "You really think so?"

"Yeah... Nothing's going to change if I tell her the truth." This made Eriol chuckle. "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"You're dumber than I thought," Eriol laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you are, you grade-conscious freak."

His laughter became louder. "Wrong choice of word, sorry. What I meant was you're denser than I thought. You think it won't change anything?" Syaoran nodded. Eriol chuckled again. "I'm sorry. You really think she doesn't like you anymore?" Syaoran nodded his head slowly. "Doesn't like you at all?"

"After our breakup, yeah, I guess." Syaoran's voice was weak.

"So why do you think she visited you yesterday?"

"Knowing her, I guess she felt responsible for what happened."

"Only guilt?" Syaoran shook his head. Eriol smiled, "You're not _that _dense, after all. By the way, do you still remember the challenge?"

Now that Eriol mentioned it, Syaoran wanted to back out on the challenge. He did not want to hurt Sakura again. These past few weeks made him realize that he still had feelings for her, and he hated, loathed the idea of seeing Sakura hurt. It tore him apart inside.

_Nobody followed up on that challenge, so I guess it won't be a big deal if I back out. I've troubled Sakura enough. I'll tell everyone that I back out as soon as I get back to school._

"So?"

Eriol broke Syaoran's chain of thought. "I'll take back my word," his voice was firm." Eriol nodded in agreement and admiration.

"I better go home, then. It's getting kind of late and I've got loads of work to do."

"Sure, thanks a lot, Eriol-kun. Sorry for the bother!"

"No problem. Rest up, you hear? I want to kick your ass in basketball again. I need the exercise." Eriol stood up and waved goodbye.

"I'll hold you up to that. Bye," as he raised his hand to say goodbye.

_What will Naomi think of it, though? Will she hate me for choosing not to hurt Sakura? She really seems to hate her. I don't know why. I've never really seen them together. What could have happened between them?_

Syaoran did not notice that his tiredness was slowly taking over him. His eyes started to feel heavy.

_Will she break up with me? Will she really hate me?_

He yawned widely.

_Does Sakura still have feelings for me? Will I risk my relationship with Naomi for something as unstable as forgotten feelings of happiness and care and love?_

His eyes felt too heavy, and he fell asleep.

_Is it worth it?_

* * *

Sakura lost her appetite that night. She barely touched the food she was craving for a few minutes earlier.

_Why did I ever think that he still had feelings for me? Saving me and all, I'm so s__tupid! Of course he trusts his girlfriend more. Why did I every hope that it was the other way around? Naomi doesn't seem so good anyway. I don't know why I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Annoyed with herself, she stayed in her room until she cried herself to sleep.

_What am I to him anyway?_

The alarm clock woke her up. Lazily, she turned it off and got ready for school. She had no appetite for breakfast either, but decided it's better to eat. She munched on a piece of toast. The warm milk she wasn't able to finish either. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Her father asked her out of concern. "You didn't eat last night and you're barely eating now. Did something happen with you and Syaoran?"

"_That _guywas here?" Touya interrupted upon hearing they had an unwanted visitor last night.

"Nothing... He just asked if we had homework."

Sakura was getting good at lying. To her father, she was convincing, but to Touya, not convincing enough.

"Is that so... What happened to him anyway?"

"He got into an accident." Sakura said, avoiding eye contact.

"Seems like a bad one, I hope he gets well soon."

Sakura smiled at her father and replied: "I hope so, too."

"I don't."

Not wanting to be seen by many, Sakura went to school ahead of Touya. She arrived at school about 45 minutes early; there were only a few students in campus. Unaware of where she's supposed to go, she went to the principal's office to check. The principal was already there, early as she was.

"Good morning, sir."

"Oh, Kinomoto-san, good morning. Sorry, I wasn't able to give full details regarding your suspension. Come on inside, we'll discuss it in my office."

They went inside and discussed.

"So, your suspension will last for two weeks. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, you'll be helping Mrs. Sato, the head cook. Today, during Thursdays, you'll be helping the faculty, your teachers. And lastly, on Tuesdays you'll be helping Mr. Shinji and Nabuyaga, the cleaners out. They really need the extra help.

I've already told your teachers that you'll be helping them out. They're all disappointed, Kinomoto-san. I hope this suspension will help you change your ways. Li-san is still in the hospital, have you seen him? He looks awful. I hope you allot some time to visit him."

His words left some throbbing in her heart. "Yes, sir, I visited him last Tuesday."

"It's good to hear that, then." He smiled to her as he was fixing some files on his desk. "Also, Mrs. Sato was very pleased with you yesterday. I asked her how you were doing, and she told you how helpful you were." Sakura smiled to herself remembering what happened. "And she told me how she could not believe that you've done those bad things. I'm still doubtful myself, Kinomoto-san. I've never thought you were that type of student, moreover _that _type of girl."

Sakura kept quiet, wishing that everything would just stop one minute and listen to her.

"You really can't judge a book by its cover."

_How ironic, you're doing it now._

"Well now I really do hope this changes you, or help straighten you out the very least. Off you go, then," as he pointed out to the door.

"I'm sorry, sir." And Sakura left the room headed towards the faculty room.

The door was slightly opened when Sakura arrived outside. It seemed like no one was in the room; not even the teachers come to school that early. Still, it was rude to just come in so she knocked to check. "Excuse me," she began, but nobody answered. She opened the door a little wider to peek.

To her surprise, there was a man changing his shirt. "Oh sorry," Sakura blushed as she quickly pulled the door close. She seemed to have closed the door to loudly, the man came out the door with his shirt now on.

"Who was—" To his surprise, he saw a young student waiting outside the room, blushing. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't hear you knock. You see," he pointed out to his ear. He was listening to music with wireless earphones. "I'm really sorry about that."

This man was new in the faculty. Sakura have never seen him before. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His messy black hair reminded her of Syaoran, although it was quite longer than his. Crimson eyes were looking at her behind his rectangular spectacles. "So, miss..."

"Oh! Kinomoto, I'm Sakura Kinomoto from class 3-A. Pleased to meet you, sensei."

"So Kinomoto-san, I'm a trainee here at your school. My name is Haru Yamazaki, pleased to meet you, too. So why are you here early in the morning, Kinomoto-san?"

It seems that he has not yet been informed of the suspension Sakura was in. "I was just looking for Ukitate-sensei," she lied.

"Is that so, sorry I'm the only one in the faculty room. It seems I was a bit too early," he laughed at himself for being too punctual. "It's my first day, you see, so I'm a little nervous."

_So he really doesn't know._

"Kinomoto-san," he began but felt too embarrassed to continue, "never mind."

"What is it, Yamazaki-sensei?" Her curiosity got the best of her.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Do you mind showing me around campus? It still gets kind of confusing, heh-heh," as scratched the back of his head with one hand. "It's okay if you're busy! I can go by myself."

It seemed irrelevant but she had nothing else to do, and Haru Yamazaki seemed nice and friendly. Sakura smiled at him, "It's no problem, sensei. Come on I'll show you around."

"Really? Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san!" He was older than Sakura, but it felt like they were at the same age. His eyes glistened like that of a child's in excitement.

It took quite a while to look around the campus. Yamazaki kept on repeating the building name out loud as they were walking around the corridors. Students started to increase in number and as Sakura expected, some girls started gossiping as they passed. Yamazaki did not look like a teacher after all, he was just wearing a plain semi-fit shirt and slacks and pointed leather shoes. "Kinomoto-san?"

She heard him call as they were passing by the busiest corridor in campus, "Yes, sensei?"

"Do I look bad?" His question took her by surprise, and she let out a soft giggle. "Eeeeh, so I do look bad! I really should have picked a nice shirt!"

Sakura laughed out loud now, she couldn't help it. This man was as she was—young and conscious and somewhat insecure. "No, sir, you look fine," as they continued to walk.

"Then why did you laugh? This is an ugly shirt. I don't look presentable."

"The shirt looks good on you, sensei, don't worry."

Yamazaki lowered his voice, "So why are all the students whispering as we pass by? I feel like they're angry at me, and I don't know why."

_They're not angry at you, they're angry at me._

Sakura forced a laugh, "I don't know, maybe..." sensing the similarities between them, Sakura found it okay to joke around, "maybe they find you cute?"

To her surprise, he stopped walking. Sakura did the same, one eye brow raised. Yamazaki raised his hand and pointed at Sakura, "False hope!"

Sakura laughed out louder than ever.

_His self-esteem really is low._

After she stopped laughing, "I'm so sorry, Yamazaki-sensei."

"It's okay, Kinomoto-san, I'm not good with compliments, you see." He looked at his watch, "Well it's almost time for class to start, I better go back. Is your classroom nearby, I'll take you there to show my gratitude."

Sakura still did not know what she'll do that day, so she had to go back to the faculty room. "Don't worry, sensei, I also need to go back to the faculty room."

"Oh, yeah, you were there to talk to Ukitate-sensei. I'm sorry for bothering you, Kinomoto-san."

Both of them went back to the faculty room with Sakura leading the way. They arrived back and the faculty room looked full. The teachers were fixing their stuff before coming to their respective classes. "I had fun, Kinomoto-san. Thanks for showing me around," as he bowed.

"It was fun, sensei. Good luck on your first day, please do your best."

"Yep, I will! I'll call Ukitate-sensei for you." He entered the faculty room and closed the door behind him.

After a few seconds, Mr. Makoto Ukitate came out the room.

"Good morning, sensei." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san. I was expecting that you'd come here earlier, we haven't instructed you yet."

Sakura apologized, "I'm sorry, sensei." She decided not to mention her and Mr. Yamazaki's tour. It was his first day after all. She did not want to get him into trouble.

"Come earlier next time."

"Yes, sir."

"For this morning, I'd like you to help put up the posters for the upcoming school activities. Afterwards, please come back here and help clean the faculty room. I assume you know where the bulletin boards are in the campus?"

Sakura recalled all the places where she knew there were bulletin boards. Good thing they went around the campus earlier, her memory was still fresh. "Yes, I know where they are, sir."

"EEEEEEH? REALLY?" The loud voice came from the faculty room and it sounded like Yamazaki's.

"That trainee's still new and he's causing such a ruckus." Sakura saw as he grinded his teeth. He turned to her. "Good, wait for me here, I'll get the posters."

The door burst open before Makoto could even grab the doorknob. Yamazaki came running out after.

"Kinomoto-san!" To Sakura's surprise, he called her.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Is it true? Are you really suspended?"

_Guess the teachers informed him about it. There'll be no use in hiding it._

Sakura sighed and gave out a weak smile before answering. "It's true."

"EEEEH! So it's true..." The shock and sadness was written all over his face.

Mr. Ukitate came out holding the posters. He handed them over to Sakura, "Here, Kinomoto-san."

She could leave him like that, she felt like she needed to explain. In fact, she felt the need to explain it to everyone, but she had neither proof nor the courage to do so; typical Sakura—weak and timid. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Yamazaki-sensei."

And without another word, she did what she was told.

* * *

Patiently, Syaoran stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just about dismissal time, and in a few hours he and Wei will go to Naomi's place to clear things up. He has been waiting there the whole day.

After realizing that the clock moves slower when he stared at it, he turned on the television to pass time.

He found an interesting show in the Natural Geographic channel. Without him noticing it, Wei entered the room. "Sir, do you really think this is necessary? You aren't fully healed yet and the doctors really insist that you stay longer," explained Wei.

"I'm fine. I'm a fast healer," as he stood up and turned the television off.

Wei let out a sigh of unease, nonetheless he obeyed. Syaoran's belongings were already packed early that morning. He was dressed, also. Wei carried it for him and both left the hospital headed towards the Natsume residence.

Syaoran found himself anxious all of a sudden. Confronting his girlfriend was new to him. All he and Naomi did was enjoy each other's company. They don't really talk about personal stuff. Syaoran likes her without a doubt, but even up to that point in their relationship, he did not know whether he loves her or not.

They arrived outside their destination. The house seemed empty, so they waited in the car. It was just about time that Naomi arrived, school was over after all. Although Syaoran had not foreseen a possible trip she could have taken, he decided to wait a few more minutes. He has been waiting all morning, what could a few minutes, heck, an hour would do? He stayed rooted on the backseat of the car examining his surroundings.

He hasn't been inside Naomi's house, but he was familiar with the outside. Sometimes when he'd bring her home late, he insists on sending her directly at home to make sure she was safe.

A few minutes passed and from the rear mirror Syaoran saw two figures walking towards them. He easily made the face of the girl he was waiting for, and to his horror, she was clinging on the arms of Seiki, the person responsible for his injuries and _her _pain—Sakura's pain. His blood boiled but what he heard from the two stopped him.

"Onii-chan, thanks for helping me out," Naomi said as he held Seiki's arm tighter. "I owe you a week's worth of dinner."

Seiki chuckled his usual annoying laugh from Syaoran's perspective. "Make that a month; I did everything you told me. I even keep on kissing that Kinomoto girl you hate. Although the idea's not half bad, but it would be a lot better if," he scratched his chin with his free hand, "she'd exert more effort in making it worthwhile."

Naomi let go of his arm and punched him on the arm she was clinging to. "I did not ask you to hurt my Syaoran!" She hit him again, "He's still in the hospital, I don't enjoy seeing him hurt."

"Okay, okay, stop hitting me," he moved away. "I'm sorry, alright? I just lost control; he was _really _starting to annoy me."

"But you don't hurt your baby sister's boyfriend!" She gave him a last all-out punch in the arm.

The two passed by the car without noticing Syaoran in it.

"By the way, I'm really impressed, I thought I was gonna get expelled because of that. What did you tell the principal anyway to save my ass?"

Naomi flashed him a proud smile. "Just pulled the strings a bit, it surprised me, though, how that girl didn't try to tell the truth. I knew she was stupid, but not _that _stupid." She started laughing loud. "Well, it saved me a lot of energy."

That was all he needed to hear.

"Wei, let's go to Sakura's house." Without anymore question, Wei started the car and drove away.

_Stupid girl! You're the most __stupid person I've ever known._

But inside him, he knew who the most stupid person was.

* * *

Without anything in his mind to tell her, he knocked on the door upon arriving. Unfortunately, it was Touya who answered the door.

He felt the anger Touya still had. It was more than just anger. It was hatred, it was loathing.

"Is Sakura in her room?"

"No, still out." It was an obvious lie, even Touya made sure he was obvious.

"I need to see her."

"Oh, too bad. She doesn't."

Syaoran was starting to lose patience. "Just let me talk to her for a few minutes, I won't stay long."

"Onii-chan?" It was Sakura's voice. "Who is it?"

Before Touya could answer, Syaoran shouted. "It's Syaoran, Sakura, I need to talk to you."

No reply came.

"See? She doesn't need to talk to you." And with that, Touya closed the door leaving Syaoran rooted on his position.

_Of course she doesn't want to see you! Who would after doing that to her?_

But he was desperate. He wanted to clear things up. He needed to clear things up. There've been too many misunderstandings and unsaid feelings.

He approached Wei and told him to go home.

After Wei had left, he stood in front of the house waiting for someone to come out.

As expected, nobody came out to even check if he was still there. His legs were starting to ache so he sat on the grass. He heard the sound of the television from the living room, but nobody came out the front door. Time passed by, it was getting dark.

_Enough waiting, then._

He stood up and examined the familiar house he's always been fond of. The open window amongst the vines was the only window in Sakura's room. The plants and trees grew as he has last seen it. The vines seemed strong and thick enough. With his less injured arm, he tested it.

_I hope it holds._

He held a handful amount of vines and pulled himself up. It broke instantly and he fell on his feet.

The nearest tree was not tall enough to easily reach the window. But he had no other choice; he climbed up the tree with much caution. He did not want another injury on him, after all.

Keeping himself balanced on the branches with one hand took most of his concentration. He went as far as he thought was safe, and examined the window. It was about three feet away with his more injured arm holding the trunk and the free one extended.

He would fall a good eight feet if he failed, but the risk he'd take.

He closed his eyes and took in as much fresh air as he could. It _could _turn bad. Before he turned logical, he reached for the window.

Fortunately, he was able to reach it. Unfortunately, his right arm was the only part that was able to. He was still weak, and his chest hit the cold concrete with full force. He could not breathe. His hands were shaking from all the weight it was carrying. His heart was pumping really fast, and no oxygen entered his lungs. He felt he'd pass out. He reached the window with his injured arm, and with unknown strength pulled himself up.

He threw himself on Sakura's room still gasping for air. His fall made a loud thud. His chest was still in immense pain.

_Sakura-chan._

All he could think of was Sakura. He wanted to see her before everything turned black. He was losing it. His vision was starting to blur and he was about to pass out when someone came running.

"Syaoran?"

Sakura came running towards him. He could still make up her image amidst the panic. "Sa-ku," was all the came from his mouth.

Immediately, she carried him and laid him on his back; his head on her laps. "Syaoran! Onii-chan, call an ambulance!"

As Syaoran took in his last breath, oxygen started to fill his lungs up. Touya came running towards the room. "Why, what happened, Sa-"

"Call an ambulance!" She ordered him. He broke off from his trance and was about to run for the phone when Syaoran stopped him.

He was starting to calm down, his vision was starting to clear up, and his breathing was slowing down. "I- have to- talk- to her- I- don't- don't want- to be- alo- ne- in the hos- pi- tal."

Touya saw the seriousness in his eyes and unwillingly followed. He carried him and lay him on Sakura's bed. He went down stairs to get water and some medicine.

Sakura sat beside him.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Syaoran chuckled. "I thought I was about to die."

"Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

Before Syaoran could say another word, he felt Sakura's tight embrace and the coldness of the tears that fell on his sweating back.

_Waiting definitely sucks, but it's always worth it._

"Sorry, Sakura-sama," he whispered.

"BAKA!"

* * *

**A/N: ****SO! I've changed this chapter much, I hope it's better and you enjoyed reading it. Most of the chapters are a LOT longer now. I really rea****lly hope it wasn't dragging. D: But it was. I know. XD**


	14. AN: Ignore Chapters beyond me

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, sorry if I update late, well, it's because of the usual, school and stuffs… **Colette G. **thanks for the appreciation! **Blackroseposeur **I'll try torturing her as much as possible! XP **Nightwing's Gurl 2023 **thank you very much! **Dilly-sammas luver **I know I'm not that good in my grammars especiallt the past few chapters because I'm unable to check or double check it because I'm trying to update faster, so now I'll take my time and check my grammar, but I think I'll be needed a proofreader! Haha! **Misunderstandings **I'm trying… Still trying… **Just4ugirlkhattu **I thought it wasn't and sorry for updating late once more **Natsumikanfan2105 **sorry for some misunderstandings, don't be shy and ask me the things that you don't understand **Silver mist cloud **thank you so much for the tip, I just discovered it when I read your review, and sorry for my wrong grammars and spelling. I'm trying my best to make it right by the way… XP **Blueberry Sparkle **I'm not offended or anything, it's how you see me, then that's it, it's okay with me, at least we are able to talk like this? And don't worry; I won't IM you anymore, I'll just stay put when you are online! XD **Tears-of-redemption **thank you so much! Hope I won't disappoint you or some sort **SnowCharms **wait until then, I'm thinking of some way to expose it more excitingly! XP **2 OVERLY obsessed **thank you so much, and don't be shy if you really are disappointed, I'm not great of a writer anyways… **Annie-chan **your cake haven't arrive here yet, I'm still waiting for it every morning before going to school, and you're really into destroying my school aren't you? But really no need, I'm trying to update and I love my friends there we always have much fun! And thank you so much for your support! **Crazie-Drawer **thank you so much and I'm going to need much time to make it better! XP **Fallen from the sky **maybe you're receiving too much fluffiness?! Haha, just kidding! **Kiwiwierdo **I too, am not superstitious and thank you! **Lucky aries **who me? Thanks! XD **4ever smile **trying to update more often! **Canadianal94 **Who me again?! Thank you so much! Just kidding! **Sakura-Sweets **what a wide imagination! Haha, thank you so much! **Bere.Argentina **Thank you so much, and sorry if I keep you waiting all the time! **Innocent eyes x **thank you for saying it was great, hope I won't disappoint you! **Cherrylove05 **aw, I thought I was the one who was cute, well, I can dream right?! **Animeboy-12 **so sorry, activities and stuff made me busy! Sorry again! **Starlight – Wild Koneko **just you wait, and they'll know, maybe? Whew, that's about it! Again, I want to thank you guys for your support and sorry for the late updates, the wrong grammars, spellings and others as well! Marty-kun

* * *

An auburn haired girl was seated at the school's cafeteria, many people were around her and all were looking at her with disgust, "What a terrible girl," said a woman's voice.

"How could she say such things?" said another, whispers and insults could be heard coming from every direction, all taking about a single girl; the girl seated at the chair.

Tears began to flow slowly from her eyes; she just sat there and listened to every word they say, feeling the agony after hearing such words coming from all the people around her. "What a pathetic girl, she just says such things to cover up her own insecurities, such a pathetic thing to do," said a girl her age.

Tears continued to flow, although she tried holding back, her tears didn't stop from flowing. She closed her eyes, and wished that it would all stop, all the whispers, all the false bearings, all the agony she felt, she wanted it all to stop.

As she wished and wished the voices started stopping, she opened her eyes slowly and saw a boy and he was offering his hand for her, "This is no place for you," he said sweetly. Her vision was still blurry, she could only see him as a shadow, she rubbed her eyes to see him more clearly.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" said the same voice as he was shaking her arms slightly. "Sakura-chan, you need to wake up, it's already six in the morning and you need to get home," he said as Sakura opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes as she stretched out a little, "Huh? What is it Syaoran-kun?" she asked stupidly as she stood up slowly from the couch.

"I said it's already six, and you need to get to school," he explained as he walked to the cabinet, "I called out Wei to pick you up here and bring you home."

She yawned a bit and looked at the clock, "Oh right!" as she recalled what he just said, "Hey Syaoran-kun, why didn't you ask Wei to pick me up last night?" she asked as her voice started to get suspicious.

He blush a bit, "Well, erm…" as he tried thinking of an excuse, "Maybe I… forgot?" he said stupidly as Sakura started giggling.

Syaoran chuckled nervously, "Its okay…" Sakura said as she went to the washroom, "I'll just wash my face," as she entered it and closed the door behind her.

She washed her face and used the nearby towel to dry herself up; the towel was dry and soft. She looked at the mirror and fixed her curly auburn hair when her dream suddenly stuck her, "That dream again?" she whispered to herself as she stopped and started thinking deeply, what a strange thing it is for a dream to repeat itself.

She lost track of time and hardly noticed that someone was knocking at the door, "Sakura-chan? Wei is here," a voice from the opposite side said.

The loud knocking on the door disrupted her thoughts, "Oh," she said as she hurriedly opened the door, "Sorry," she apologized as she saw a tall man who was dressed as a servant, well, a very clean and not-so-bad looking clothes.

"Wei please take her home and make sure she gets to school," Syaoran requested, or more like, ordered but it wasn't harsh it was a calm order coming from his master.

Wei nodded as he got Sakura's bag, "Yes, Syaoran-sama." He opened the door and Sakura followed.

"Thank you for last night Syaoran-kun! So see you in school!" she said as she waved gleefully.

Syaoran smiled at her, "See you then," he said as both of them left the room.

* * *

Wei and Sakura were walking towards the hospital's parking, "I've never seen Syaoran-sama that happy these past few years," Wei said as he smiled at Sakura and she smiled back at him. "Thank you so much Sakura-sama," he said gratefully as Sakura giggled a little.

"I had much fun too," she said as she recalled how Syaoran called her 'Sakura-sama'.

Upon arriving at the car, Wei opened the door for Sakura as though a gentleman, "Thank you," as Sakura got inside the car.

After a few minutes they arrived at Sakura's house, Wei waited outside as Sakura hurriedly got ready, she went directly upstairs and got a quick shower and changed her clothes. She skipped breakfast because she was getting really late for class, "Sorry oto-san, got to go," as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Wei was still waiting outside, "Sorry I took long," she said as she got in the car and Wei opened the door for her.

Sakura looked at through the window as the card fastened up its pace, "Hey Wei-san when do you think can Syaoran-kun come back at school?" she asked as she looked the the different places they passed.

"The doctor said that in about two more days and he'll be able to return," he explained as Sakura nodded in reply. "May I ask why?" he said intriguingly though his tone of voice was just the same.

She blush a bit, "Oh… no reason, I just, well, he's being left out in class that's all," she said pathetically.

Wei gave out a little chuckle and continued driving. Sakura just stared back at the window and images of him filled her head, and also that dream she just had.

Some time passed and the car stopped its tracks. Sakura got her school bag and got out of the car, "Thank you Wei-san, and please thank Syaoran-kun for me!" she said as she rushed inside and waved Wei goodbye, and he waved back.

* * *

She rushed of to the locker room and opened her locker. About less than fifteen letters came out, she just put it on the bag and didn't read it. She changed her shoes and rushed of to her first class.

She passed by some students who glared at her with hatred, she is used to it and because all she was thinking was being late on her first class, so she ignored them and rushed to her classroom.

Upon arriving she slowly slid the door open, "Sorry I'm late Sensei," she said as she looked down, feeling embarrassed and slowly walked towards her seat.

"Ms. Kinimoto," said their teacher, "The Principal said he'd like to see you a few minutes ago, go to his office first," he explained as Sakura walked back again and before leaving she looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her then went to her way.

She walked slowly and wished that the Principal was making his rounds and wasn't in his office, because she of course, knew why she was summoned by their Principal; about her suspension.

Before she even arrived she saw him just outside his office, "Oh Kinimoto-san," he said as Sakura approached him.

She bowed a bit, "Good morning," she greeted him. He nodded his head as his reply.

"I've informed your teachers that you won't be attending their classes and that you are suspended," he explained. Sakura nodded showing that she fully understood him. "Today you are assigned to help the cook in the preparing the foods today."

Sakura nodded once again and walked towards the cafeteria. Now that the class already started, and it was a good thing in fact, because there were nobody in the school corridors and nobody would look at her with distraught, she tried to think positively about the suspension although it didn't last long, she still couldn't last thinking positively for so long.

* * *

She arrived at the empty cafeteria, well, except for the people at the kitchen and the employees of the cafeteria, it was the first time she saw it was empty and quiet, because every time she comes there, it was always filled with noisy students, what a big difference it made for her. "Oh are you the one who'll help me?" asked a chubby lady who was wearing her apron, and her hair tied on a safety net. (Is that what it's called? The net on the head wore by the cafeteria's staff, I dunno… haha…)

"Yes, what do I need to do?" she asked straightforwardly although she sounded polite.

The woman smiled at her, "You just need to help me back at the kitchen, I've been asking the Principal to hire someone, it's a very hard job especially that I don't have someone to help me, so good thing that you're here…" Sakura just smiled back at her because she didn't know what to say to her.

The woman led the way to the kitchen, gave Sakura a safety net and an apron, "Her were this every time you are here, and always wash your hands before touching anything. If the students get sick because of the foods, I'm the one going to be fired."

"Yeah," she said as she wore the net and the apron, she washed her hands as she instructed and started doing the things she asked her to.

About two hours passed by and Sakura was feeling a bit tired, how she missed class, she'd rather sit and listen to the boring lectures than stand there all morning and cut vegetables. It was a bit noisy outside; probably only some students were eating but only a few, since the noise wasn't so loud, yet.

"Here," as the woman gave her a tray full of a vegetable side dish. "Put it up on front," she instructed as Sakura took the tray and went outside.

The students who were entering saw her come out, and looked at her, well, not with distraught, was it a good thing, maybe not because they were looking at her with amusement, "Hey isn't that Kinimoto?" shouted a boy intentionally, making all his fellow students to look at the girl who just came out of the kitchen. A few laughed and stopped their tracks just to see a glimpse of Sakura working for the school cafeteria.

She felt embarrassed and hurriedly placed the tray; trying to ignore every word they were saying. She went back hurriedly too, to avoid being seen by other students as well.

As she closed the door behind her, she felt that she would cry and then hold back her tears; although her eyes became watery she continued cutting the cabbage that the cook ordered her to do. She just hummed a song to herself, and was trying to think positively once more.

"Hey Kinimoto-san, would you mind buying some flour at the market just outside the school, I ran out of flour and I forgot to buy one," she requested and Sakura nodded sadly, she will come out again, face those people and feel more badly about herself.

She gave out a fake smile, "No problem!" she said trying to act gleeful. She got the money and slowly went out the kitchen, apparently many people were really waiting for her to come out and take a glimpse of her and her, what they call, "her silly get-up".

"Hey it's Kinimoto!" shouted a boy. Many stood up from their seats and took a good look at Sakura who was making her way towards outside.

She got out as much as possible only to discover that a few mire students were walking down the corridors, "Hey Sakura-chan" Seiki called out to her in an oh-so-sweet voice. Sakura looked at were the voice was coming from, then without noticing, felt someone's lips pressed against hers.

She quickly moved back away from him, but he already got hold of her and stopped her from moving away, "Let me go Seiki!" she ordered as she tried pushing him back away.

Seiki smiled evilly at her, "You really want to see Syaoran get hurt that much?" he whispered to her ears. Sakura felt angry and shocked, although she couldn't resist him, she didn't want Syaoran to get hurt again, she felt that she needed to sacrifice, sacrifice for his sake.

Seiki let go of her, and went to his way with an evil smirk on his face. Sakura ran towards the shop, she couldn't hold back her tears; it flowed as she ran with all her strength; to get away from him as fast as she could.

* * *

It was still morning when she arrived outside, upon arriving outside she stopped running and started to slow down, she walked slowly, tears slowly falling from her cheeks as she made her way outside. She didn't care how miserable she looked; she just wanted to keep him safe, even if it'd cause her everything.

She kept thinking about Syaoran, how was he doing, what was he doing or something like that. Slowly as she moved someone touched her from the back, it was Fuji with Satsuki, the violet haired girl. "Hey Sakura-chan why are you crying?" she asked caringly as she got out her handkerchief and offered it to Sakura, "Here."

Sakura smiled at her and took it. "It's nothing," she lied as she rubbed her eyes and used the handkerchief to dry her cheeks.

"Fuji told me everything," she explained as she gave her a friendly hug, "I'm so sorry, I can't do much about Naomi but this is the least I can do."

"I'm sorry about all this Sakura," Fuji said as he felt sorry for her. "It's just that I didn't want Syaoran to get involved but Naomi really went too far, we'll try talking to her," he assured her.

She simply smiled at them, "Thank you so much, but I'm fine really," she lied once more as she walked towards the shop outside, leaving them behind; both feeling pitiful on her.

She arrived at the convenience store just a few blocks away from their school. She bought all the flour her money could buy, and as she went back the school she saw the hospital, the building where Syaoran was staying at, it wasn't so far though.

She crossed the street and stared walking again, she passed a vending machine, and was she thirsty; she took out her coins and put some on the machine. She bought a orange juice and sat on the nearby bench and looked at her surroundings.

A man who was on a motorcycle passed by, making her lose her concentration and she came back to reality, as she looked around only images of Syaoran came to her. She stood up and threw the empty can on the trashcan.

She walked again, feeling a bit refreshed. After passing by many judgmental people who insulted and called her names, at last, she arrived back at the kitchen. "What took you so long?" asked the woman as she was cooking beef stew. "Wash your hands and put flour on the sliced chicken" she ordered as Sakura did so.

It was a boring day for her, and a very tiring one too, "Good work today Kinimoto-san," the woman said gratefully, "You were a great help."

Sakura smiled at her and went out the kitchen; it was later than she usually leaves school and good thing that there were only a few more students left beind, "Sakura-chan!" a voice called out to her.

She looked at where the direction came from, "Oh Tomoyo-chan! You waited up for me?" she asked as she felt very happy that she really wasn't alone and Tomoyo was still there for her.

Tomoyo rushed towards her and gave her a warm embrace, "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" she exclaimed at her because of worrying over her. "I really wish you'd tell me about this," she said caringly, "I was really worried when I heard the rumor going around that you were working for the cafeteria."

"I really did work at the cafeteria," she said to her as she giggled pathetically. "You needn't worry about me," she said proudly.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Eriol asked me to tell you that he couldn't see you because he needed to go to Syaoran right after school, so he just asked me to send his regards to you, and he asked if you'd like to come back to the hospital anytime soon."

"It's okay, and I can't go to the hospital today I'm very tired, and Tomoyo-chan, would you please not tell Syaoran about this?" she asked.

She gave out a sigh, "Is that what you really want?"

Sakura smiled at her, "It'd just make him worry about petty things, I want him to recover as soon as possible, so please don't tell him."

"It's safe with me, but I doubt that won't reach him without me telling him, gossips started going around school about that, so I really hope nobody in their group would tell him about it," Tomoyo said as they started walking.

"I really do hope it won't," she said.

* * *

"Are you serious about that?" Syaoran asked Fuji straightforwardly.

Fuji sighed "You don't believe me? Well then don't believe me if you don't want to!" he exclaimed as he sat at the couch.

Syaoran was about to stand up when the door opened, "You believe him Syaoran-kun?" asked the girl who just entered the room; it was Naomi.

"Is it your habit to eavesdrop in other's conversation Naomi?" said Satsuki angrily.

Naomi closed the door behind her, "Really Satsuki, I wasn't talking to you," she said as she gave her a glare and went towards Syaoran's bed. "And this doesn't concern you; it's about Syaoran-kun!" she answered back. "So who are you going to believe? Me or them?" asked Naomi as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Syaoran didn't answer he just kept silent and thought of a plan; a plan that would tell him who was telling him the truth and who was lying.

"Naomi I'll ask you this: what did Sakura do to you that made you loathe her like this?" Satsuki asked her frankly and eyed her.

She continued crying, "What she did?! Oh where do you want to start?!" she asked impatiently.

"Both of you just shut the hell up!" Eriol exclaimed as he lost his temper. "If you're just going to mess things here, you might as well leave!"

Both Satsuki and Naomi was surprised, it was the first time they saw the gentle and patient Eriol get angry as this. The three of them just went outside leaving both Syaoran and Eriol alone on the room.

"Hey Eriol-kun, calm down…" as Syaoran gave him a little pat on the back.

He calmed down bit by bit, "Sorry Syaoran-kun," he apologized as he stood beside him on the chair. "So you really think that Naomi said all of that to the Principal?"

Syaoran started to think, he trusted Naomi, "No, I don't think she did, maybe Satsuki and Fuji just exaggerated a bit."

Eriol gave out a sigh, "You really don't think so?" he asked him again.

"No, she won't do such thing," Syaoran kept on defending Naomi.

Feeling angry and impatient Eriol stood up and got a glass of water. "So what are you planning?" he asked as though he read his mind.

Syaoran sighed a bit and replied, "Well… I'll just ask Sakura-chan directly."

Eriol began to calm down and he gave Syaoran a smile, "You'll call her?" he asked.

"No," he answered frankly. "I want to know directly from her and… Honestly, I already miss her," as his cheeks reddened a bit.

* * *

The surroundings was getting darker, it was getting a bit chilly. The street lights were already lit up, making the streets a bit brighter. Sakura was walking home feeling down and depressed, what did she really do to Naomi that made her hate Sakura that much.

She arrived home after some minutes of walking; she got the keys out and unlocked the door. Opened the lights and lazily threw her bag at the floor. She sat at the sofa and opened the television; she wanted to relax a bit, even before preparing dinner.

Clicking the remote every now and then trying to find something good to watch, she stood up and left the television open to make the atmosphere more relaxing rather than silent and scary. She got the ingredients for dinner, sliced it and prepared all the things needed.

It was already 6:50 when she finished so she went back to the sofa and started looking for a show she'd like.

* * *

An auburn haired girl was crying at the school cafeteria, seating on the chair surrounded by everyone. "She deserved what she got!" a girl said as she laughed aloud evilly.

"And I thought she'd change for the better," said a man disappointedly.

All eyes were on her, as her tears kept on falling down her cheeks. "Come on, this is not the place for you," a gentle voice said.

She opened her eyes and saw a boy. He was offering her his hands, it was a shadowy figure and his face was all blurry, she stopped crying and took a better look at the boy. Their eyes met the other's Sakura's innocent emerald eyes met the boy's gentle amber eyes. Sakura was about to grab hold of his hands when the sound of the slamming door woke her up.

* * *

She opened her eyes and rubbed it a bit, "Oh sorry…" a boy apologized as Sakura looked at where his voice was coming from. "I guess my hand slipped," he said pathetically as he laughed nervously. Sakura unknowingly fell asleep because she was already tired from work.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you okay?" he asked worriedly as he hurriedly walk towards her, he sat beside her and put his hand on her forehead. It happened so fast, she didn't recognize the boy up until he came next to her. The next thing she knew was that she was staring straightly at his amber eyes.

* * *

Hey guys, so sorry if this chapter was boring, I think it was. And sorry if there are any wrong grammars or some sort… Well hope you liked it even it was a bit boring… Haha… And sorry for the cliffie?! Marty-kun 


	15. Waiting is the Hardest Thing to do

**Author's Note:**

Sorry again for the late update and I just want to tell you guys something, well, I started writing another story entitled: "Completely Different People" hope you'll read it too if you'd like! Thank you again! **Colette G. **thank you so much for your support! **Roxxitheluver32931 **haha, I don't know any models that name just popped into my mind **Sakura-bell **I hope so as well! Thank you so much! **Sweetnsilver **so if I updated late, scold me later, haha **YingLang4eva **yeah it's like the classic Sakura we all know, that you so much! **Sakura-Sweets **sorry for the cliffy! **Silver Mist Cloud **thank you again for the tip and telling me that my grammar is improving, it's just that the past about two or three chapters were made at rush so I couldn't check everything because I wanted to update earlier **Crazie-Drawer **haha, thanks for the idea **Innocent eyes x **thank you so much! **Keiko-chan **sorry for the cliffy and the late update **Sailor Alpha Tomboy **I will although I'm a bit late updating **Nightwing's Gurl 2023 **thank you very much! **2 OVERLY obsessed **bakit ngayon ka nag simula ng second year, isn't it a bit too early? Haha, just wondering **Annie-chan **yeah, you really need to deliver it yourself, and I left the key just under the doormat as you requested, you're the only one missing! Thank you so much! **Skye668 **still trying to update soon… still trying **Blackxwhitexanimals **thank you for your support! **Misunderstandings **sorry for updating late, so sorry **RoseCherryBlossoms **thank you for the compliment! **Canadiangal94 **Still trying to update! Haha **Bere.Argentina **yeah, sorry for the boring chapter **Chibified Indian **thank you! **Jollibee **sorry and thank you ngayon alam ko na ang tawag sa kanya! Haha! **Blueberry Sparkle **It's okay so you really hate girls like that so much? **Khadija **she really is evil just like me because I update late… **Blackroseposeur **haha thank you for telling me (Marty remember hairnet not safety net! Yes I'll try to remember!) **SnowCharms **haha, that's for you to decide, that's why it was entitled Dreamscape, sorry if it was confusing **Starlight – Wild Koneko **thank you so much! **Tears-of-redemption **haha, sorry I can't you'll just have to wait for my updates, although it might take ages because I'm a bit slow, haha! **Fallen from the sky **you're welcome and also thank you for the review! Now that's finished let's go to the next chapter! Oh by the way, if you want you can also read my other story! Thank you again guys!

* * *

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" the boy asked worriedly. He touched her forehead and touched his forehead with the other hand, "You aren't sick, so why stare stupidly like that?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura started to blush as she stared at him, directly in the eyes. She tried recalling where she just saw those eyes just now, really her forgetfulness was getting to her nerves, "Hey Syaoran-kun, did we meet about a few minutes ago?" she asked stupidly.

He chuckled, "Of course not, what happened? Had a dream of me lately, well it just proves that I'm the one on your mind," he said confidently as he too blushed realizing that their faces were really near the other's. He moved a bit and sat beside Sakura and relaxed a bit.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked him as she felt surprised seeing him just besides him. "Oni-chan will come early you know," she said tauntingly and giggled a bit.

Syaoran didn't laugh at this matter he was really serious about going there, and he really didn't want to go back to the awful past he and Sakura have gone through. "Sakura-chan I just wanted to go here to make sure of something," he told her forwardly. "I just wanted to ask you if Naomi really told the Principal a made-up story, answer me honestly Sakura," he requested to her.

"What if I said 'yes' who'd you believe me or her?" Sakura turned serious too as she asked him the question.

He couldn't answer the question was just too sudden, "Answer the question first before I answer yours," he said as he started thinking what he'll answer be.

Sakura gave out a sigh, "Really Syaoran-kun, you needn't know," she said as she stood up and was planning to avoid answering his question but Syaoran got grab hold of her hand and stopped her from leaving.

"Sakura-chan I really need to know, it's just I feel so stupid and worthless not knowing anything!" he explained as his voice started to get loud but only by a little. "Please…" he started pleading, "I really want to know."

"I'll answer if you promise to answer my question as well."

He didn't have much time to think, "Yeah I promise."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah she did tell the Principal a made-up story, and I…" she felt dubious if she'd continue but decided not to, because she didn't want him getting worried over her. "Never mind," she continued.

Although it was a bit sudden it looked as though Syaoran was expecting such answer, "Oh is that so, maybe I should go ask her," he said as he was about to stand up.

Sakura stood up as well, "Answer my question first before you leave," she said demandingly.

"I… I…" Syaoran looked for the right words, "I still can't make up my mind, I'm so sorry," as he slowly went towards the room.

"Don't worry, its okay if you tell you believe her more than me," she said disappointedly. "And really, please be honest."

He didn't need time to think; he already got a straight answer although he was feeling a bit uncertain about his answer "She's my girl friend after all…" these were the only words he could utter.

Sakura couldn't answer anything; she knew that that would be his answer, although the whole of her wanted him to tell her that he believed her more. She just fell silent there holding back her tears as he slowly walked away. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Tears fell slowly down her soft cheeks, "I hate you baka!" she whispered to herself as she went upstairs in her room.

* * *

The car was running slowly and smoothly, "Anything wrong Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked his little master as he noticed that he was lost in deep thoughts.

"It's nothing…" he lied; he couldn't make up a conclusion what Naomi had against Sakura, because honestly he really did trust Sakura more but he lied to her because he thinks that Sakura hates him and nothing would come of his futile attempt to bring back something that he was the one to break.

He stared blankly at the car's window and was still lost in deep thoughts. "Syaoran-sama, it's getting late maybe we should go visit Natsume-san tomorrow in the afternoon?" (Naomi's whole name is Naomi Natsume and Wei calls her Natsume-san because ever since the first day he saw her, he really wasn't really comfortable around her) Wei asked his young master. "And the doctor would probably be back and what would happen if they see Eriol-sama on your bed pretending to be young Syaoran-sama?" he asked him.

"Yeah, guess you're right…" he sighed because uncovering the truth would have to wait another day before he could ask Naomi.

A few minutes passed by and they arrived back at the hospital. Wei helped Syaoran get out of the car, get onto the elevator compartment and walked back towards his room, "Syaoran-sama, why'd you have to push yourself so much for Sakura-sama?" Wei asked intriguingly although his face was straight.

"You already know the answer right?" he asked as they were walking towards his room on the fifth floor.

Wei smiled at him, "I am concluding that you fell in love Sakura-sama once more."

Syaoran smiled at him and answered honestly, "I never did stop," as Syaoran smiled as he recalled some unforgettable memories of him and Sakura back then.

* * *

They arrived shortly back at his room; it looked just like how they left it a few minutes ago and there Eriol was lying at the bed covered by the blanket and was acting to be asleep.

"Syaoran-kun it's time for your daily injections," Syaoran said trying to sound like a doctor, and looked like it worked because Eriol twitched a bit. He moved slowly with an evil plan on his mind. "Come on now Syaoran-kun, it won't hurt, just a bit," he said sounding dark and scary.

Eriol couldn't handle it anymore it was just like in a horror movie, but oh well; it'll be Syaoran in trouble if he'd get caught by the doctor, but what the hell, that rather than a deadly injection. He removed the blanket hurriedly, "Sorry doctor, Syaoran told me to…" he stopped as he saw Syaoran's red face because of seeing Eriol get that scared just from a silly little injection.

Syaoran just couldn't stop himself he laughed out loudly and so was Wei, he chuckled a bit but not as exaggerated as Syaoran's. Eriol got grab of the nearest pillow and threw it directly at Syaoran's face, "And I went all the trouble to cover up for you and how are you repaying my kind offer; you scare me with an injection."

He stopped a bit and breathed some, "It's because only little kids get scared of injections," Syaoran said as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah yeah…" Eriol said mockingly. "So how'd it go?" as his turned suddenly changed to a serious one and so did Syaoran's. Wei left the room to give them some privacy and went to buy some snacks for the two.

He sighed a bit, "Well, it didn't go quite well, I had to lie," he said disappointedly.

"To whom?" Eriol asked him straightforwardly.

"To Sakura-chan," he said truthfully as he started having second thoughts. "I know I trust her more than Naomi, but still…" he tried reasoning with himself.

Eriol gave him a friendly pat on the back, "Is this what you really want?" Eriol asked him as he showed concern to his best friend.

"I just want her happiness," he told him whole-heartedly.

He enigmatically smiled at him, "Do you really think that she doesn't love you anymore?"

Now that he mentioned it, he still wasn't sure about that, but her actions didn't seem that she still loves him, or so it seems. "What do you mean?" he asked feeling a bit confused and lost.

Eriol just simply smiled at him, "You just need to find out right? But this one you'll need to do alone. Oh and by the way, how about the little 'challenge' will you tell them that you quit?" he asked him and hoped that his answer would be a 'yes'.

He started to think, he almost forgot about that subject. Will he or will he not tell his friends the whole truth, and how about Naomi, what will happen to them if he'd tell the truth; the sad truth that he loves Sakura more than her even since back then. "Uhmm…" he couldn't make up his mind about that, would he hurt Naomi or hurt himself because what if he'd choose Sakura over Naomi and Sakura really didn't love him, wouldn't that be wasting Naomi's love for him; choose the one who loves you, or the one you love who doesn't seem to love you back? The question never slips out of his head, making him unable to make up his mind.

"You don't need to answer now, I know you need time to think about it, and please…" Eriol said as he stood up, "Please choose what you really want, not the thing that you think is right for a change." Syaoran smiled at him feeling so happy that he had a best friend like him.

"Thank you Eriol-kun," he said gleefully.

He smiled back and was about to leave, "Now that my job's done I need to go home, home works and stuff you know, I'm not some student who can only complain although he stays all day on the comfortable hospital bed," he told him teasingly as he got ready to leave. "See you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he said as Eriol went out and closed the door behind him.

Syaoran lay back down on his soft bed and started thinking, _how does she feel for me anyway? _as different things started rambling around his head. _Did I really make the right decision? _Different questions filled his head. After some time of deep thinking his tiredness came to him; he fell asleep unknowingly with many doubts both in his mind and heart.

* * *

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" asked her father worriedly as they were eating dinner and Sakura didn't touch the food on her plate. "You haven't touched your food yet, are you feeling well?" he asked as he placed down his fork.

She used her fork and got some and forcefully ate it, but tried acting normal, "I'm okay oto-san, just a bit tired, I'm just going to excuse myself and go to my room," she stood up and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Both her brother and father look worried over her condition; there was something wrong about her and both of them noticed it easily. She went slowly upstairs and threw herself to her bed. She wanted to think; think about her feelings and about him. She hated the way he chose Naomi instead of her, but what was she to him anyway? Different thoughts filled her agonized mind and heart. It was as though asking an unanswerable question to another person. _What am I to him anyway? _This was what circled out through her mind. She felt tired and depressed that night, although she tried fighting her fatigue for her to have more time of thinking she couldn't succeed; she fell asleep as tears fell down slowly from her eyes making her pillow wet from all the tears she cried.

The next morning came and Sakura woke up early, she got up early, took a bath early, and went to school early; she wanted to avoid seeing others as much as possible, so she went to school earlier than usual.

She arrived earlier and changed her shoes, and surely letters came out from her locker and only three letters where inside, now that she saw those letters she forgot to read them all because she was a bit busier than usual. Now that she had enough time, she could read all of them that morning at the school cafeteria where she was asked to help once more.

Passing by empty classrooms on the way to the cafeteria, "Good morning Sakura-chan," greeted the woman responsible for the kitchen; the one she was taking orders from.

"Good morning," she greeted her trying to act normally.

"Oh by the way Sakura-chan, you'll be helping the teachers today, because they asked me to, and tomorrow you'll be back here with me," she explained as Sakura was about to wear her apron and hairnet (Thanks to those who taught me this stuff!) making Sakura stop on her tracks.

Now knowing that she was moved to another school job she asked questions to her, "What do I need to do with the teachers?" she asked frankly.

"I think they need help with the school activity's that coming up, and I think they need someone to help them do this and that, you know" she answered to her as she was cutting vegetables for the cafeteria's menu. "Off you go then, the room is just left from here, and you'll see the faculty room there.

Feeling a bit disappointed she placed back the apron back on the table nearby and went outside the cafeteria. She wasn't so happy about the idea of helping a teacher because teachers tend to be with the students which of course she wants to avoid as much as possible. As she arrived outside she turned left as she was instructed and saw a room just near the cafeteria, the door was slightly open.

She pushed the door slowly and took a look inside, "Excuse me," she said as she was entering, surprisingly she saw a man who was changing his shirt. "Oh sorry," Sakura said as she closed the door hurriedly feeling very much embarrassed about her actions.

Her face was a little red and she was feeling a bit nervous, when the door opened, "Uhm… Sorry about that," said the man who was getting dressed a few moments ago, Sakura looked at him. He was about in his early twenty's and had messy black hair which unexpectedly looked like Syaoran's hair; their only difference is the color. He had crimson eyes but was hiding it behind his round spectacles. "You are Sakura-san right?" he asked followed by a smile. Sakura nodded and still was taken aback that they had such a good-looking janitor on their school. "I'm Yamazaki and I'm a trainee and I'm the one who asked for your assistance," he explained calmly.

Sakura smiled nervously; "Oh…" this was only what she could say as he invited her to come in.

She followed she sat on the chair just nearby, "So sensei, what do you want me to do today?" she asked straightforwardly.

He smiled at her, "Sakura-san I just wanted you to help me with just posting these posters for the annual school activities, and others stuffs too I'll just tell you later after we do all these. Oh and by the way, sorry I didn't notice that the door was open."

Sakura felt stupid, "Sorry sensei, I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't knock on the door," she explained as she stood up and got some of the posters.

"It's okay," he said smilingly, "You're not as bad as I heard you are," as he opened the door and they got out.

She wasn't surprised at this, rumors of her and her so-called horrible acts run around the whole school making her the most girl in school, "What things do you hear about me?" she asked even though she knew the answers.

He sighed a bit, "Well I hear a lot of bad things about you, honestly I can do this all by myself but I heard that you were suspended so I just wanted to check if all the rumors were true, but honestly I don't think they are."

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered to herself as she forced herself not to cry, it was a very rare thing for her to be believed by others, especially strangers even though she wasn't sure if he was honest she really was happy.

"Hmm?" he said as they were walking and posting the posters on the school walls.

She smiled to him, "It's nothing sensei."

They spent that morning posting posters on the whole campus; it was the annual school festivities because on that month it was their foundation day. People looked at her with hatred as she was posting although she ignored them it was hard, especially when you have someone with you and they could make another rumor of flirting and stuff which was really not true but it couldn't be helped because of the judgmental people around her.

She and he talked much about the school and the people in it, the faculty members and the students as well. According to him the rumors goes around the whole school and it was about Sakura and her accused bad deeds, he thinks that way maybe because he haven't seen the pictures of the so-called her lip locked with another boy.

The afternoon passed by and she helped him all throughout the day, he asked her to help him distribute things and stuff to the students which was the worst part of her job, and some other stuffs like cut things for the school's foundation day.

At long last she finished all the things that she was asked to do, "Thank you so much Sakura-san," Yamazaki thanked her openly. The day wasn't as boring and as bad as the one yesterday because maybe of the person with her who kept her company, he often scolds students who start whispering something once they pass by and eyed the students who glared at Sakura.

"Thank you sensei," she said graciously as she went out the room; they were back at the Faculty room and there were about two teachers who were doing something on their own desks. "I had a really great time today!" she said as she waved good bye.

* * *

Syaoran was staring at the clock hanged on the wall, it was about time that his classmates were to be dismissed so he asked Wei to pick him up and they will be going to meet Naomi to clear things up; he waited for it all day, it was the hardest part; waiting.

After sometime Wei arrived and asked if it was okay to leave the room without someone to replace Syaoran incase his doctors would come in. "Today I'll be leaving the hospital remember?" Syoaran asked him. Yeah it wasn't the day that the doctors wanted him to leave because he wasn't fully healed yet but his stubbornness won over them, he was allowed to leave two days earlier, he wanted to go back to school so badly that he didn't care if he'd get hurt again, he just wanted and needed to know how was she doing if what she said was true; about Naomi telling a made-up story about that event. By the way, nobody told him about Sakura's suspension because they thought that it would make him worry so they just kept it their secret.

Wei got all Syaoran's belongings and placed them on the car, Syaoran went downstairs on his own because he needed to pay for the hospital expenses.

He and Wei got to the car and went to Naomi's house. It took a while before they could reach there, and when they did Naomi still wasn't at home, so they just waited on the car outside the house.

Minutes passed by and at last they saw Naomi walking home with a guy who apparently was older than her, because the man was her brother; Seiki. They were walking silently and they were talking about something too, Syaoran fully concentrated on wanting to hear their conversation.

"So what are you going to do about Kinomoto?" asked Seiki to Naomi. "Do I still need to kiss her in front of all the students? Although the idea isn't half bad," he said as he chuckled on his own.

Naomi smiled at him, "Yes and do you think she doesn't see my Syaoran-kun anymore?" she asked sweetly as she clung onto his arms, "Oni-chan please make her leave my Syaoran-kun!"

"Alright already but I don't think kissing her would do anything, she won't cooperate," he said disappointedly. "And what did you tell the Principal anyway, I thought I'd be the one in trouble, you made me worry."

"Just changed some strings on the story," as she laughed softly. They were about to approach the car, "Hey Oni-chan who do you think that is?" pointing at the car parked in front of their car.

Syaoran asked Wei to leave just before they see a glimpse of the person inside it; tears slowly fell down Syaoran's cheeks, he needn't to hear her explanation, he'd heard it all and it answered the question, he wasn't crying because of that, he was crying because he doubted Sakura ever since their break-up. He asked Wei to drive to Sakura's house, and so Wei did.

* * *

They arrived sometime after at their house, Syaoran got out and knocked on the door. Unfortunately it wasn't Sakura who answer the door, but no other than her borther; Touya. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said straightforwardly.

"She's not here," he lied; he still couldn't forgive Syaoran about the past, and what a coincidence it was that they were meeting again. "Why are you looking for her gaki?" he asked frankly.

"None of your business," he said rudely.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you?" he said disappointedly as he sighed, "Stupid little Sakura ever falling in love with you. Oh by the way, what happened yesterday, I know you came here, Sakura only cries because of you and yesterday she cried herself to sleep."

He was surprised to hear that, so she cries over him, maybe she still loves him, maybe there was still a chance for them, or maybe she just cried because he was too harsh on her, anyone would cry if someone told you something like he told her yesterday. "I know she's there, I need to see her," he demanded.

"Don't be too cocky gaki, I don't want you seeing her anymore," he ordered him.

"Don't order me around, I'm not your servant," he said rudely once more, as both his and Touya's temper started to rise.

"Oni-chan who is it?" Sakura said on the other side of the door, as Sakura opened the door and saw that Syaoran was outside and was looking for her.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something," Syaoran said as she saw her behind Touya however he was fully ignored by her and she walked away.

"She doesn't want to see you gaki, go home," he said as he closed the door. Syaoran needed to apologize to her; he needed to ask her if she still loves him, or if she doesn't. He walked away a bit and looked somewhere to climb on to reach Sakura's room. There he saw the vines on the walls of the house and there was the opportunity he'd risk falling just to apologize beside the fact that he still wasn't fully healed yet.

He went to the vines and got grab of it, he took a deep breath and started climbing it without a second thought. It was very hard and some of the vines he grabs were fragile and some break as soon as he puts his weight into it, making it harder. He fell down a few times from it but it didn't stop him, he was determined to see her and talk to her. At last after getting some cuts on his hands and bruises on his body he reached the window, the room was empty both Sakura and Touya were downstairs so he opened the window, good thing it wasn't locked. He went there stealthily and sat on the floor beside Sakura's bed, he breathed heavily because of his tiredness. He shouldn't go down because Touya might see him, so he just waited there.

After a long time of waiting he felt restless and wanted to go down badly but stopped himself from going, he called Wei and told him to go home and he'll just call him again if he'd ask him to fetch him later because he thought that Sakura would go upstairs late. Wei followed and left the house and went back to the Li residence.

He was feeling tired and thirsty as he looked at Sakura's room, it was just as he last saw it, the bed, the sofa, the tables although some things changed, Sakura's pictures with him were removed on the side table besides her bed.

Syaoran started hearing heavy footsteps, he panicked a bit, because Sakura didn't have heavy footsteps, she had light ones so he went to the closet and hid himself there, he didn't fully close the closet door to see a glimpse of who would enter the room.

The foot steps stopped at the door of Sakura's room and it opened slowly, good thing he hid himself there because Touya entered the room. However it wasn't a very lucky day indeed because he was stupid enough to leave the window open. His heart started beating faster and faster, Touya entered the room quietly and looked around the room, he closed the window and started looking around. He noticed the bathroom door open and was about to look at it, looking at the closet door every now and then, the feeling of horror struck Syaoran, it was like in the movies as the killer finds for his victim hiding for his own safety. He pushed the door open and looked inside, nobody was there and he stared at the closet. "Oni-chan phone call!" Sakura shouted from downstairs. He was about to look at the closet, good thing Sakura saved him. He left the room disappointedly, Syaoran started to calm down a bit; he got out the closet his whole body trembling. He remembered the suspense movies he watched about killers and stuff. He sat on the floor again calming himself down and started waiting for Sakura to go back to her room again, it was getting late though because it was already dark outside.

* * *

Hey sorry if it was very late, and hope you liked this chapter! Now that Syaoran knows about Naomi's doings what do you think would happen next?! Thank you again for those who read this fic, oh and by the way, read my other story too: "Completely Different People" and tell me what you think! Thank you so much! Reviews please! Marty-kun 


	16. Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been months since I last updated, so sorry. I'm very busy this school year for I'm about to graduate from high school but it is not enough as an excuse for my very very very late update. I'll try to update once I finish all my application forms, requirements, school works and stuffs, so please bear with a busy student. Thank you so much for those who still wait for my updates, I'll try updating very very soon! I think this chapter is a bit of disappointing for months of waiting, but I'll try to make it up on the following chapters, this story is near its end so please stay tuned! Thanks for all your patience and support! P.S. Hope my grammar is getting better! Thank you so much again, all of you! Marty-kun

* * *

The ticking of the alarm clock could be heard amidst the great silence that filled the room. It was getting even darker outside and more street lamps were lit to give light to the dark empty streets. Syaoran looked at the alarm clock besides Sakura's bed; it was already 8:17 and still Sakura was downstairs. He started to feel bored and tired from all the time he was waiting, although he had a very hard time trying to practice how he will apologize to her.

He found out that it was very hard, trying to apologize to someone, even though you mean it, it really is hard. How would he start the conversation when he shouldn't be there from the start, he was lost in his thoughts on how to apologize to her and how to approach her.

Footsteps broke his concentration, he heard more than one person's foot steps, so he hid himself again in the closet; the safest place he could ever think of. He left the closet door open a bit, the door swung slowly open. Sakura entered the room followed by her brother and apparently she was holding back her tears because her eyes were all watery, although it seemed that she was trying her hardest to hold it back. "Oni-chan, nobody's here so please I want to be alone right now," Sakura explained to her annoying yet caring brother.

Touya sigh a bit, "Well okay, but call me if anything happens," he said straightly as he went outside and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Touya closed the door Sakura let her tears flow freely. It was hard for Syaoran to see her crying because he felt that it was his entire fault that Sakura was now crying.

She threw herself to bed, "Syaoran baka!" she whispered to herself, although the guy himself hiding in the closet could hear her completely.

He felt stupid enough that he was waiting there all night, even though he knew that she doesn't want to see him, he still had this feeling or something like he expected that even a little she'd miss him, but now it was clear he was all just a burden to her, and the sudden thought struck him: Why would she even cry for him, it could only mean two things, that she took the thing he said too personally, or she still had feelings for him.

Time passed by and Syaoran was really feeling the heat inside of the closet, he loosened his clothes a bit, and removed his shirt just to make him fell comfortable, it seemed that he'd be there for quite a while because he needed to wait until Sakura would fall asleep.

He used his shirt to wipe his sweating body, it was getting really hot and he had a hard time trying to move stealthily without making any noise. Sobs from Sakura could still be heard meaning she was still awake, the sobs started to stop after some time. Syaoran took a peek and saw that Sakura was breathing heavily although she was facing backwards and Syaoran couldn't make sure if she really was awake or asleep.

It was now even darker outside as he looked at the window, it was already 9:52 and he still couldn't go home. He opened up the closet door a bit to make him feel more comfortable, still he wasn't wearing his shirt, now that it was dirty why would he wear that again, well, maybe he will because he hasn't got any choice.

After some more minutes he finally decided to come out of the closet and he turned off the lights for Sakura, he went to the bathroom to call Wei so that he could go and pick him up, but knowing that Sakura is a light sleeper, he just sent Wei a message saying that he wanted to be fetched. Sakura seldom moves a bit but still she was asleep, feeling tired and sleepy Syaoran sat next to Sakura's bed, staring at Sakura's sleeping face; it's been a while since he last saw her sleeping like that. He gently caressed her angelic face, "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, Sakura jerked a bit but still continued to sleep. He sat on the floor beside Sakura as he continued to stare at her. How he wish to turn back the time he lied to her, which made her cry all night because of his stupidity.

His cuts were still stinging a bit but he didn't care, he just wanted to stare at her, even for just that moment on. He kept on staring at her and stopped himself from kissing her, although he tried his best he made up his decision, that he'd kiss her for one last time, because all that time he have decided to not be involved with her anymore because he just makes her suffer more and more. He'd break up with Naomi and move on; he'd try to forget his feelings for her, even if he knew it'd break his heart.

He stood up and bent down on Sakura's face, he stared at her with amusement, as he pressed his lips against hers, he wanted to hold her, longed to be with her from then on, but this was the last kiss he told himself.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran kissing her, she wanted to get away from him, or does she. Yet her body didn't move, they stayed like that for a while until Syaoran removed his lips. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan," Syaoran apologized truthfully as he smiled at her sweetly. Tears started flowing again from Sakura's gentle emerald eyes, he wiped of her tears. "You shouldn't cry, I promise that I'll never go close to you so that you'll never be hurt again," he said disappointedly.

Thinking about what he said Sakura felt stupid, she was determined to keep her heart from loving him since their break up, however she just realized that she didn't stop loving him, she just learned to live without him besides her.

She fell silent; she didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to let go of him, just so she won't be hurt again if history repeated itself again but the other longed for him.

Syaoran stood up as he saw bright lights on the street, "I'm going now," he told her. "Good night Sakura-chan." He wore back his shirt and opened the window, slowly climbing down the vines.

She couldn't stop him from going; or rather she didn't stop him from leaving. She just sat there thinking about what he said as she heard the tires screeching from outside.

* * *

The next day came by and Sakura couldn't sleep well, for there are many things running through her head. She wasn't her usual self lately, maybe because she was too confused, too baffled by the things that happened that week.

She went to school as usual and went straight to the cafeteria. She did what she usually does and got her apron then started placing utensils for the cook to use that day. Time passed by and it continued, her tiresome work. She was asked to do errands making her walk down the school corridors every now and then. People started gossiping as she passed by them, it was typical day, and a day she would get insulted and laughed at.

Some of the errands were to deliver lunch for the teachers, send supplies for the teachers to use during classes (which was the worst part of her suspension), and help clean tables in the school cafeteria. On the way to deliver supplies to teacher's office, Sakura saw Syaoran alone sitting on the bench just outside their school campus and he was staring blankly into space, maybe he was thinking about something. Sakura noticed some fresh bandages wrapped around Syaoran's arms that wasn't there last night. She continued her task and walked silently without even looking back at Syaoran.

After delivering the supplies she went back towards the canteen and glanced back at the bench where Syaoran was sitting alone a few minutes ago, but he wasn't there anymore. The usual murmurs started as she walked by the school corridors, she tried ignoring it and started to fasten up her pace.

She arrived at the busy cafeteria; it was packed with students, she hadn't noticed the time passed by not knowing that it was already lunch time. She went back towards the kitchen and wore her apron and started doing her job.

Syaoran, Eriol, Fuji and Alicia were sitting on the table farthest from the kitchen; besides the windows. "Syaoran-kun, are you alright? You haven't even touched your food, are you not feeling well?" Alicia asked Syaoran caringly.

Alicia was right; Syaoran was just staring at the nearby window and was playing with his spoon. "Hmm?" Syaoran asked her stupidly, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

She sighed a bit, "Never mind."

The people on the table opposite to them stood up and left the table; leaving their plates on the table. Syaoran stopped staring blankly outside and started eating his lunch; he ate slowly for he was still lost in deep thoughts.

One of the cafeteria workers saw the dirty table and called Sakura asking her to clean it up. "Kinimoto-san, can you please clean up that table, my hands are kind of full right now."

She went outside and went towards the dirty table, for it was the part of the day she hates most she just looked down and didn't even dare to look at the student she'd pass by. As she cleaned the table someone called out to her. "Sakura-chan!" said a girl's voice not far from her; Sakura looked back and saw Alicia with Fuji, Eriol and Syaoran.

Syaoran looked instantly as he heard Alicia call Sakura's name. "Sakura-chan?" Syaoran whispered to himself as he saw Sakura in front of them cleaning tables. He stood up and went towards Sakura, "Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked Sakura straightforwardly. Sakura continued cleaning the table but started to hasten and didn't answer his question.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked her again.

Sakura finished up cleaning and went to carry the trays back at the kitchen, "It doesn't concern you," she said harshly.

Syaoran gently grabbed one of her arms, "Unfortunately it does, what did Naomi tell our Principal?"

His strength was surely greater than hers but she still continued to struggle from Syaoran's grasp. "Why don't you ask her, you believe her more than me right, so ask her and you'll know the _truth_," she told him with the same harshness in her voice.

He didn't let go of her, "I lied."

"Lied? Lied about what?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"About..." Syaoran started, "About yesterday."

Sakura was surprised with what he said, she couldn't utter any reply, and she fell silent. "Come on, let's go to the Principal's office, we'll clear all of these up," Syaoran told her as he got the trays and placed it back at the table and started dragging her gently.

"No," Sakura said frankly at Syaoran. "You've gotten involved in this more than you have to, I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Then come with me and let's clear things up so that you won't cause me more pain." But Sakura was stubborn and didn't move an inch.

Eriol stood up and whispered to Syaoran, "Let her go, give her time to think. Don't force her into doing what she doesn't want to at the moment." After hearing such, Syaoran let go of her arm and walked away from them.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered to Eriol as she took the trays and went back towards the kitchen. Eriol didn't follow either Syaoran or Sakura; he sat back at his seat and continued his meal. Alicia and Fuji said nothing; they just looked at each other then followed Eriol in continuing their meals.

* * *

Some time passed by and Sakura didn't come out of the kitchen, when somebody ordered her she just acted as if she was doing something else and was busy at the moment.

"Kinimoto-san!" called a voice from the cafeteria. "Kinimoto-san!"

This time Sakura couldn't act as if she didn't hear someone calling for her and went outside to see who it was. She opened the door and saw that the cafeteria was still packed with students which she found really agitating. She looked for the voice of the one who called her out; it was the woman in-charge of the cafeteria. "Can you please clean all the dirty tables? I'll be going out for a few hours and I'll leave you the task of cleaning all the tables," she ordered and went out.

She went towards the empty tables and started what she was told to do. "Hey isn't that the girl who caused Li's absence?" said a young female voice on the opposite side of the table Sakura was cleaning.

"I guess that's the punishment for causing your co-student pain," replied the other.

Another answered offensively, "Well I think this punishment is too light for such offense!"

"Yeah, just cleaning tables for the cafeteria wouldn't change her harsh attitude," another said in agreement. "Why don't we make her regret all of her awful deeds? Even just a little would help the people whom she caused pain and stepped on."

Sakura heard all of it and held back her tears. She finished cleaning the table and was going back to put it back in the kitchen when she fell and broke all the plates she was carrying. Somebody tripped her; making her lose balance and making a bigger mess than before. "Oh sorry," said a female's voice, "I didn't see you there," as she finished she giggled and stood up and her friends followed.

Still sitting on the untidy cafeteria floor feeling humiliated Sakura straightened up and picked up all the broken pieces of the plates carefully as more murmurs and whispers filled her ears. As Sakura was searching for the pieces of broken plates she saw someone come up to her, still humiliated to look up to who it was continued her search. The man kneeled down, now Sakura could see who the person was.

She looked straightly at him, the person who was smiling nastily right in front of her; Seiki. "Hey," Seiki started as he got grab of Sakura's hands and tried kissing her on the lips, Sakura on the other hand pulled her own hand and pushed Seiki away from her before he could kiss her.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura ordered as she stood up.

She left some pieces of the broken plates on the floor and started walking back at the kitchen when Seiki wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her near him, "I heard your Syaoran-kun is back, wouldn't want him going away again now would you?" Seiki whispered darkly to her.

"Leave him out of this," Sakura whispered back as her tears started flowing. Seeing Sakura crying Seiki wiped her tears away, "You're disgusting," Sakura said in anger.

He smiled and let go of Sakura, "Tell him I said hello," and walked away leaving Sakura and an awfully lot number of people staring at her with disgust.

"What a flirt."

"A young lady with such disgusting attitude," said a voice loudly.

She walked back towards the kitchen when a girl stopped in front of her blocking her way. It was Naomi and she was alone and was crying, "What did you tell him?!" she shouted, "What did you tell Syaoran?! He broke up with me and I know you're the person who caused it! How dare you!" Her eyes were red and tears were streaming from it. She just stared at her, she also was crying but not as much as Naomi, Sakura was surely shocked on hearing her unexpected news.

"I didn't do anything," she said truthfully.

Too preoccupied by Naomi's appearance she didn't notice Naomi's hand hitting her on the cheek. "Liar!" she shouted as Sakura felt pain in the cheek. "You took him from me! You took everything from me!" sobs came from Naomi and she went away leaving Sakura both in shock and humiliation.

"That girl has gone too far!" shouted a person from the cafeteria. Most people shouted in agreement and stood up from their seats and threw everything that they can grab hold of; soda cans, bottles of water, spoons and forks and even the food on their plates.

Some shouted insults, a few laughed in their seats seeing Sakura getting what they think she deserves. Sakura couldn't do anything, all was against her, she was alone, tears just continued to flow as she sat at the middle of the cafeteria surrounded by people who loathed her.

She felt pain as heavy objects hit her fragile body, but she felt pain inside more intense than the pain she felt physically. She closed her eyes sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees facing the floor.

She lost track of how long she was there alone, she couldn't handle it anymore; the pain, the loneliness, and the agony she felt. She wanted it all to stop.

A hand got grab of her pulled her toward his arms hugging her, protecting her from the world and the person dragged her outside gently as he on the other hand was the person who was now feeling the pain as student threw anything their hands could reach towards him. "It's alright now Sakura-sama."

* * *

I'm trying to update more often now that I have a few days of vacation, hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for all your support! Marty-kun


	17. He Changed, She Grew

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, I got very busy suddenly because I volunteered to be out scriptwriter in our play "Romeo and Juliet" Well, it was hard, and everyone pressured me to make it quickly for they wanted to start on the play as soon as possible for it was to be presented in about two week's time of preparation, I think I did quite good in the script part, and also, they told me to be the director, yes, me. So I am still busy at the moment, and I think I'll be busier next week. So I may be late in updating again! Thanks for those who continue to support me and my stories! Please send me reviews, reviews and more reviews! Thank you again! Marty-kun

* * *

The uproar from the school cafeteria can't be heard anymore from where they were sitting; they were on the backside of the school building; the place where nobody goes to, they can only hear their deep breathing and the birds chirping gleefully in the nest perched upon a nearby tree.

The place covered with healthy green grass, tall and old trees, and the old and outworn walls that divide the school campus from other establishments, but to add it all up it seems a good place to rest, to relax, and enjoy nature. Although nobody goes to that place for it is too far from the entrance and all the other facilities of the school.

Sakura was sitting on the soft, warm grass leaning on the wall of the school building; she got out her handkerchief and was cleaning up the school uniform of her savior. "You didn't have to do that you know," she said as she cleans the dirty and aching face of his.

"There's nothing you can do about it, I already did," Syaoran said followed by a sweet smile. "And it was may fault to begin with, so I am obligated to get you out of that hellhole."

She smiled back, "Thank you that you did."

"Well, I'd accept your gratitude if you'd forgive me," he said in a calm voice as he stared at her in the eyes.

Sakura catching his eyes and stared back, "Forgive you for what?" she asked in curiosity.

"For forcing you into doing things you don't want to do," Syaoran replied flatly.

She stopped staring and continued cleaning up his face, "Its okay, I know that you just wanted what's best for me but I was stubborn enough not to listen to you. And because of that, look what happened to you, you're dirty, hurt and some of your wounds reopened just because I was stubborn, too stubborn to…"

But her talking was cut off when Syaoran suddenly kissed her softly on the lips. As their lips touched Sakura had no longer the feeling of pushing him away, but rather another feeling; the complete opposite of what she was feeling before.

"…listen to what you have to say," Sakura finished her sentence as Syaoran removed his lips from hers.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Syaoran apologized truthfully as he moved farther away from her.

Both fell silent and were lost in words to say. The birds continued to chirp cheerfully as though they were singing in the warm afternoon sun.

Quite sometime has passed since one of them spoke a word. Sakura still leaning on the wall was now thinking of different things, of what to say to him as she cleans her skirt with her handkerchief. Syaoran was facing the opposite side, he took off his uniform and left his shirt on, his uniform was still so dirty even though they did their best to clean it.

Both were doing what they felt like, but it was Syaoran who broke the immense silence. "Sakura-chan," he started as he thought of words to say, "We should go to the Principal's office and clear all of these up."

Sakura stopped her futile attempt in cleaning her uniform and was now looking around her, the large leafy trees that stood nearby and a nest atop of it caught her attention. "Hmm?" she asked stupidly.

She heard him sigh a bit. As she was staring above her, she heard Syaoran stood up and sit besides her, "I said we should clear things up with the Principal, you know that you shouldn't be punished with what you are not guilty of," he stated straightforwardly.

Now that she heard it, it was clear to her. Syaoran wanted her to be safe, to tell the whole truth. "It's just…" Sakura tried finding the words to speak as she continued to stare at the nest perched on the tree. "…I don't want to involve you into this anymore."

Syaoran merely chuckled softly, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you don't really have to worry about that so much. Look what's already happened, I can handle anything worse than this, if the situation can get any worse that is, as long as you're safe and happy," as he ended with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun," she replied as tears fell softly on her cheeks.

He caressed her face gently as he took Sakura's tears away, "It's nothing Sakura-sama."

Time quickly passed by and both of them were on their way to the Principal's office. Students looked at them with disgust but they just ignored it, they were dirty, yes, but they did not care.

It was about time that most of the students were to be dismissed by their teachers. As they were walking down the school corridor towards the Principal's office, only a few student were out, although they stared and whispered at them behind their back, it was not so bad after all, because Sakura no longer felt like an outcast and lonely; she has Syaoran besides her.

* * *

At last, after a long walk, they finally reached the front door. They saw the figure of their Principal seated on his usual chair, "Sakura-chan, just tell him the whole story, okay? It's going to be fine," Syaoran said assuring her.

Sakura nodded slightly and knocked at the door. "Come on in," said the person from the other side of the door.

Syaoran twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, the Principal was, as they thought, seating in his chair doing his daily tasks, without looking at the opening door, "What is it?" asked the Principal as both of them entered the room, the Principal still preoccupied by his job.

"We just want to clear some things up sir," Syaoran started as the Principal looked at his visitors.

He stopped what he was doing, "Well, first, why do you visit me looking like that? What happened to the two of you, caught in another fight?" he asked them sarcastically.

"It's not like that _sir_," Syaoran said as he clenched his fists.

Sakura seeing this got hold of his hands and softly whispered, "Its okay, don't worry." Then Syaoran's gripped hands started loosening up a bit, Sakura looked at him and smiled, and he smiled weakly back.

"Well then what is it?"

Sakura took a step forward, "Never mind why we look like this sir. The reason why we came here is because I or rather, we'd like to clear some things up, about my side of the story."

It surprised him obviously for his eyes widened a bit, "But when I asked you to defend yourself against Ms. Natsume's accusation you just stood there, didn't you?"

Syaoran was really holding himself back because Sakura can feel Syaoran moving, maybe trying to charge himself against the Principal. "Why suddenly tell your story now?" their Principal continued.

"It's just I have had enough, I'm sick of being mistreated and accused of things I am not well aware of," Sakura stated bravely. Syaoran was surprised, he never thought that Sakura had this much courage, maybe something in her changed, just maybe.

"And is this one of your mistreatments?" the Principal said mockingly as he pointed out the way they looked; filthy and injured.

"Obviously," Syaoran said in grinned teeth.

Their Principal heard him but ignored him completely, "Go on then."

Sakura told him the real story, the one that wasn't far-fetched. It took quite sometime to recall and tell her part of the story, even Syaoran was listening to every word she say, for it was his first time hearing the story as well. She had a hard time telling each and every detail, for telling a story would mean remembering every feeling, every emotion you felt that very moment, but she was stronger now, she was no longer the Sakura they knew, she was tougher now, now that someone was besides her, supporting her all the way without even doubting a word she say.

She finished her story leaving both the Principal and Syaoran in deep thoughts. She took a deep breath and felt proud of herself, "You did great," Syaoran whispered to her making her smile a bit.

"So Ms. Kinomoto are you telling me that Ms. Natsume is really the culprit here?"

Sakura merely nodded.

He stared blankly into space and thought of the things Sakura just told him. It took quite sometime before he continued, "But may I ask, where is your proof of this?"

Both of them were surprised with his question, but a part of them anticipated such question, for it was predictable in a way. "Can you repeat that sir?" it was Syaoran who asked this question.

He smiled a bit, "I asked, what proof can you show me, to prove that what Ms. Kinomoto says is true, can you provide me one, or even a witness would suffice."

Both were silent and didn't know what to answer, they came there thinking that the Principal would take their side, for, well, one reason would be their current state.

Their Principal grinned widely, "Well, if you cannot provide me with any proof or witness I cannot lift the punishment me, and the faculty members came up with."

Syaoran's hands were clutched, "Do you think that we'd look like this if we were lying?" he said outraged. Sakura held him back and started calming him down.

"It's okay Syaoran-kun, let's just go," Sakura whispered as she bowed respectfully while dragging Syaoran out of the room.

Syaoran smirked as he closed the door, well, more like pulled it harshly causing all the people who heard the loud thump of the door jump in surprise. A few students were still in school; it was still dusk. All of the students nearby looked at who caused the loud noise earlier, all eyes were on them, but hey didn't care; they just wanted to clear things up although it seems that they just made the matter worse.

Sakura let go of Syaoran and started walking away from the Principal's room. "Thank you Syaoran-kun," Syaoran heard her say as she stood there watching as Sakura walked away from him.

He didn't know why he didn't come after her or even just talk and comfort her in any way he could think of, he just stood there, watching Sakura as her slender figure got smaller and smaller with every step in the orangey color that filled school corridors.

* * *

Darkness fell as Sakura sits on the swings of the deserted Penguin Park. She kicked hard and started swinging; the cold wind hits her face every time her body would go up in the air. She was thinking, thinking of anything that could possibly prove her innocence, but it was hard to think of anything.

She stares blankly at the dark and starry sky as she continues to kick hard on the ground, "Sakura-chan?" a voice said making her jump from the swings.

Surprised by her unexpected visitor she looked for where the voice came from. There stood behind her was her violet-haired best friend; Tomoyo. "You scared me Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said loudly.

Tomoyo giggled softly, "Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to surprise you," she said half-smilingly.

Sakura smiled back and sat again on the swings, Tomoyo sat on the swings just beside the one she's sitting on. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, how did you find me here?" she asked, puzzled.

"Easy, you come here every time you want to be alone, and honestly this place is really easy to find," she replied as she started kicking on the ground.

Sakura sighed a bit, "Well, if I'm very easy to find, how come _he_ didn't find me?"

"Who? Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked and the smile on her face faded.

Sakura didn't notice Tomoyo's sudden change of mood and didn't answer, she simply nodded.

Tomoyo forced out a smile, "I don't know, maybe he thought that you didn't want to be found," she continued as she stopped the movements of her legs. "Sakura-chan I need to be going now, it's getting pretty late, and mom said she wanted to have dinner with me tonight," she said as she stood up from the swings and waved goodbye. "So see you tomorrow then!"

But before Sakura could wave back, Tomoyo was gone, she ran as soon as she said goodbye. "See you tomorrow," Sakura muttered to herself. Then with one last hard kick, she jumped as high as she could reach and landed, which even surprised her, landed without hurting or tripping over something, "Wow." She whispered to herself.

She started walking home; the opposite side of where Tomoyo went.

* * *

Quite some time passed by and she was still walking, the streets were getting pretty dark but to Sakura's surprise she didn't mind it that much, although some part of her was still scared to be alone in the dark. She was thinking deeply, what proof could she provide their Principal; she didn't have any witnesses but somewhere in her knew that she could use something, but what?

She walked mindlessly yet her feet knew which path to take, she looked up and saw that her house was not so far anymore. She eased her mind of the heavy burden and started to walk briskly; she is hungry after all.

She slowly opened the door to avoid being caught but then apparently, someone was waiting for her. "Why are you late?" Touya asked her as he was watching the television; he wasn't even looking at her direction but somehow he noticed Sakura coming in. Then he stood up and looked at Sakura, "What happened? Did gaki do this to you?" he asked straightforwardly and walked towards the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked curiously for she was puzzled on how her brother kept on doing that. Then she entered the house and placed her bag on its usual place and then removed her school shoes.

Touya sighed and took a towel beside the kitchen sink, "Clean yourself up and I'll cook dinner."

Sakura smiled widely, "Thanks oni-san," then she followed her brother and hurriedly took a warm bath.

As she was bathing, her head was still filled with questions on how would she convince their Principal that she and Syaoran were really telling the truth, _should I call him? _She asked herself, _maybe I should thank him for saving me earlier, but I already did that, so what would I say to him if I call? _Questions that filled her head would be answered on her own, if she wanted answers, she needed to try.

She turned off the shower, took the towel and dried her body yet she still wasn't able to decide on if she'd call him or not. _But why would I call him anyway? Do I really have a reason why I want to talk to him this badly? _More questions started to arise in her head yet still no answers would come to her mind.

After drying herself up she took the clothes she hanged and started wearing it, _or maybe I should just wait for him to call? But why would he call me? Maybe he wants to talk to me about what proof to show our Principal, or who would we take to be the witness, _her head was starting to ache from all that thinking.

_What should I do?! _She started felling irritated, "Syaoran-kun, call me!" she shouted as it echoed throughout her bathroom.

Then surprisingly, the telephone downstairs started ringing, Sakura then suddenly ran downstairs, "I got it!" she told her brother as soon as she jumped from the staircase.

She picked up the phone, "Hello, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said.

Nobody answered from the other line. "Hello? Hello? Is this Syaoran-kun?" Sakura repeated but still, nobody answered her. "If this is a prank this is really not a good time for one," she said harshly but then nobody answered. "If you don't want to answer then stop wasting my time," she said in an angry tone and then Sakura hung up, although before she did, she heard a voice from the other line, she wasn't able to hear what the person on the other line said, but as the voice is concerned, the caller was surely a girl.

"Who called?" Touya asked from the kitchen.

Sakura started thinking for that voice was certainly familiar, "Sakura-chan?" Touya asked again bringing Sakura back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, nobody answered," she answered truthfully.

"Okay. Dinner's about to be ready so just wait a little bit longer," Touya said as he continued cooking dinner.

Sakura sat on the sofa and watched the television, she was clicking the remote control mindlessly and wasn't really looking for a decent show to watch because she was still confused, if she'd call him or not, added her curiosity of the girl who called her.

After some time it was getting kind of boring, no good shows to watch, all were news in that time of the night. She continued to press the remote fastly but as time passed by it got slower and slower.

Her head then suddenly felt heavy, she was feeling rather sleepy at the moment, her fingers continued to move and Sakura was still thinking hard. She yawned widely and finally closed her tired eyes.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" said a voice beside her as the person started shaking her shoulders gently.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw Touya sitting besides her and was shaking her shoulders. "Do you still want to eat dinner or should I just carry you to your bed?"

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked him as she straightened up.

Touya sighed a bit, "Yeah you did, you should just rest and I'll just leave dinner at the table, just go down when you're hungry and I'll reheat it for you."

Sakura stood up lazily, "Yeah I think I need to rest a bit, thank you oni-chan," then she started walking upstairs. Just as she was half part the stairs a sudden thought came to her, "Hey oni-chan, how long have I slept?" and stopped her tracks to see if Touya heard her.

He looked at the clock, "Just about an hour, why?" he asked her intriguingly.

"Oh, okay then."

Sakura walked slowly again and went upstairs, "Sakura-chan!" Touya called out to her.

She went back a few steps to look at Touya, "Well, I just remembered, someone called you while you were asleep."

"Who?" She asked lazily.

Touya stood up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen, "Gaki."

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it fine? Tell me what you think! And I forgot to tell you, this story is about two to three chapters far from the ending. Thank you for all your support! Don't forget the reviews! Thanks!! Marty-kun


	18. Questions Finally Get Answered

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, I'm a bit busy as usual. Thanks for those who continue to support me! Thanks a lot! Marty-kun

* * *

Upon hearing the word, Sakura's drowsiness left her, she felt alive and excited, her heart started beating faster and faster for a reason she didn't know of, "Syaoran-kun called?" she asked again in confirmation.

"Yeah," replied Touya, "He didn't tell me why though, I didn't bother asking him either," he continued, followed by a smirk.

Sakura walked back the stairs, "So you changed your mind about dinner?" Touya asked her as he served up the food on the table.

She was still preoccupied by the question in her mind, _Should I call him back?_ She asked herself as she approached the telephone. _Or maybe I'd just wait for tomorrow and talk to him in school, he maybe tired after all. _"Kaiju, are you going to eat or not?" Touya said a little louder than before.

"Hmm?" she asked stupidly as she faced Touya on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Touya sighed a bit, "Never mind," then started eating the food he cooked.

Sakura looked back at the telephone, thinking deeply if she'd call him or not. She stared blankly at the telephone, thinking hard but it wasn't very easy to think in that situation, she was hungry after all. "Uhmm.. onii-chan?" she started.

He looked up to her with the end of the chop sticks in his mouth, "What?" he asked.

She just shook her head gently and took a plate, then sat besides Touya and started eating as well.

Time passed by and finally her hunger was satisfied, she stood up and washed all the dishes she and Touya used. After doing her chores she sat at the couch again and started thinking if she'd call Syaoran. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 9:24, _maybe his already asleep, we had a rough day today, and maybe he wanted to sleep early because he's tired._

Still sitting on the couch, she yawned a bit and stretched her arms widely. "I locked all the doors, so just turn off the lights when you go upstairs," Touya told her. "Oto-san said he can't come home today, he's staying at a hotel because of something important," he continued and walked lazily upstairs.

After hearing Touya's door close above her, she took the chance and called Syaoran, Touya wouldn't allow her to call him anyway even if she wanted to call Syaoran she couldn't, not while Touya was still there.

She pressed the numbers and called Syaoran, the phone started ringing. Not long after, someone picked up the phone, "Li residence, how may I help you?" Wei asked from the other line.

Sakura took a deep breath before answering, "Wei-san, it's Sakura, is Syaoran-kun still awake?" she asked him directly.

"Wait for a moment, I'll just call him," Wei replied.

Her heart started beating faster and faster without her consent, she was feeling rather anxious over a simple phone call.

"Hello, Sakura-chan?" said Syaoran on the other line.

Sakura's heart started to slow down, "Syaoran-kun, I just wanted to ask you why you called," she told him honestly.

"I just…" Syaoran started, "I just, uhm, wanted to check up on you. I was worried when you left the Principal's office; I thought you'd be depressed."

Sakura suddenly smiled, "Oh," this was all she could say.

"So, are you alright?" Syaoran asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm just fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay," he replied.

After Syaoran's answer Sakura couldn't say anything and so did Syaoran, both of them fell silent, Sakura started blushing.

Some awkward minutes passed by before Syaoran answered, "So, uh, Sakura-chan I was thinking about what the Principal said, do you have any proof to show him?"

"I can't think of any but I think I have something, I just can't remember what," she said frustrated.

Sakura heard Syaoran's soft sigh on the other line, "Oh. Then do you still have to work at the cafeteria tomorrow?" he asked her straightforwardly.

"Maybe, I'm not sure where they'll send me next," she replied.

"Why don't you skip school tomorrow, I'll accompany you, if you want me to that is," Syaoran said in a shy tone.

This made Sakura smiled weakly, "Where will we go?"

"Uhm… I don't know, wherever you want to I guess, a place where we can think peacefully."

There is nothing good in school anyway, so maybe it is better if she'd relax with Syaoran for a while and think carefully, she needed proof nonetheless. "Is Penguin Park okay?" Sakura asked doubtfully as she twisted the telephone line carelessly.

"Yeah, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Syaoran asked caringly.

Sakura blushed a bit, "I don't think Onii-chan would allow that I'd skip school, so I think it's better if I'd walk on my own so he would not suspect anything," she said suggestively.

Syaoran sighed again a bit, "Yeah, you're right. Let's just meet up at Penguin Park tomorrow morning."

She didn't know what to tell him, both fell silent once more, only the seldom breaths of one another would be heard from them. A few minutes passed by and Sakura suddenly heard the creaking door from above. "Syaoran-kun, I have to go," Sakura said in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah no problem, it's already late anyways," Syaoran said in a quite sad tone, "So I'll just wait for you tomorrow morning at Penguin Park, good night Sakura-chan."

Footsteps started to grow louder and louder, "Yeah, good night Syaoran-kun," she said as she was about to put the phone down.

"I love you," she heard from the other line and finally putting the phone back and she run stealthily towards the couch, just in time before Touya arrived downstairs.

Sakura acted like she just finished watching television and as soon as she saw Touya she stood up and stretched her arms widely. "You still up Sakura-chan?" Touya asked her as he went towards the kitchen and got a glass of water.

She faked a yawn before answering, "Just about to sleep, I just… just wanted some time to… to, uhm, to think," she finally finished her sentence, it was really hard for her to lie to her brother like that, but, well, she just did.

Touya looked at her straight in the eyes, his right hand holding the pitcher, the other a glass full of water. He drank, "Okay," he said flatly as he placed the pitcher back in the refrigerator and the glass on the table. Although he knew that Sakura was hiding something, he didn't ask her, he didn't want to force Sakura telling him what she did because the uncertainty was obviously shown in her face.

He closed the refrigerator door and turned the lights in the kitchen off, "Go to sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow right?" he said as he went towards the living room turning the lights off and followed Sakura upstairs.

"Good night onii-chan," Sakura said as she arrived at the door of her room.

Touya walked towards his, "Good night."

Sakura went inside her room and sighed a bit, "Proof huh?" she said weakly to herself.

She tossed her fragile body on her bed, thinking of what to show the Principal, not only him, but to the whole school campus as well. She looked at her alarm clock; it was already 10:19. Their conversation didn't seem to be that long, maybe it took long because of the often awkward silent that both of them shared.

Only the ticking of the alarm clock filled the room, she stood up from bed and went towards her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and changed to her pajamas.

* * *

Not long after she was laying in her bed once more, her mind still thinking hard. Syaoran would often come to her mind but it was still too preoccupied by the immense thoughts of what proof she could have, she knew she had one but still, she can't remember what, it was as if the answer was at the tip of her tongue.

She continued to think but her eyes felt heavier by the second, she was tired and she wanted to get some rest, not only her body but also her mind was tired. She yawned a bit and fell suddenly asleep. The alarm clock continued to tick but was accompanied by Sakura's deep breathing.

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock woke Sakura up, she removed the pillow above her head and turned of the clock without even looking at it and stood up lazily. She stretched out her arms and legs widely then stood up from bed, slowly walked towards the bathroom and took a quick bath.

The cold water from the shower woke her completely up. After some time she finished fixing herself and went downstairs. Touya was already up and was cooking, "Good morning," he said as he noticed Sakura walking downstairs.

"Good morning onii-chan," she greeted cheerfully as took out all the utensils and finally placing them on the table neatly. She took the toasted breads and placed two slices for her and Touya. Afterwards she took a seat at the dinning table and filled her cup with warm milk.

Not long after Touya carried a plate of bacons and eggs, placed it at the middle of the table and took the seat opposite of Sakura. "Hey Kaiju," Touya started as Sakura grasped her fork harder with the last word she just heard, "Are you in a fight with your friend, the one with long hair?"

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her cup. Touya nodded, "Hmm? I don't think so, why?" Sakura asked him feeling a bit curious on why her brother asked her that question.

Touya took a bite of his toast before answering, "It's just, I don't see her anymore. I thought you were in a fight with her that's why she doesn't come by here anymore," he finished as he continued to eat his breakfast.

This made Sakura think, it really has been quite awhile since she and Tomoyo talked and spent time together, maybe it was because Sakura didn't even mention the punishment she was given to Tomoyo, and maybe she felt irritated that her best friend wouldn't tell her the whole story and had to hear it from the others, from the rumors that is.

She ate mindlessly, and didn't finish up her meal; it was like it wasn't even touched. "I'm going now onii-chan, see you later," she said as she waved goodbye and went outside, closing the door behind her.

Her school shoes was neatly placed beside the front door, she wore it and started walking. Different things still rambled inside her head, she looked mindlessly around.

* * *

A few minutes passed by and she arrived at Penguin Park, only a few people were there, a lady carrying a boy with her and a man jogging, maybe doing his morning exercise. She walked towards the swings and sat there waiting.

The soft chuckling of the boy could be heard as she sat at the swings; the boy was laughing and having fun as he slides and his mother catches him every time he'd fall on the ground. The morning birds chirped gleefully at the nearby tall trees, she breathed the fresh morning air as she kicked hard and the swings started to move, her body felt the cold morning breeze as she got up higher. Her head was still filled up with different thoughts. It was confusing; there was too many things occupying her head.

As she was lost in deep thoughts, "Sakura-chan!" somebody surprised her from behind making her jump from the swings and she fell on the ground. She looked at who it was and saw Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes looking at her in amusement, "You never change do you?" he said laughing quite a bit.

Sakura pouted, "Even you," she said as she sat straight on the soft grassy ground of the Park.

Syaoran sat besides her, "So what do I have to do?" he asked her smiling.

She was a bit puzzled, "What?" she asked for confirmation.

He looked at her and smiled, "Don't you remember, we promised that if we'd meet up, the first to come could ask for anything to the other," he said and lay at the ground looking at the blinding morning sky.

Sakura lay on Syaoran's shoulder as she too looked up at the sky, "Just let me stay like this for awhile," she said softly as she smiled unintentionally.

He chucked, "You always give easy conditions, I'd let you stay like this even if you don't ask me to," following it with a sweet smile.

She looked at him, "Syaoran-kun?" she called out weakly.

"Hmm?" Syaoran replied as Sakura saw him look back at her, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"It's just…" she started, trying to find the words to tell him, "…Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

Syaoran smiled at her, "Yeah, what?"

"Uhm… Why are you… uhm… why are you ready to get hurt just for my sake?" she asked him frankly, she felt heat rise to her face and started to blush but she didn't mind, she just wanted to make sure.

Syaoran frowned a bit, "What do you think?"

She pouted, "I don't know," she said truthfully, "Would you mind answering?"

He sighed, "I thought you'd get the answer by now, I never really was vocal, was I?" he said half-laughingly. "Well, simply because, uhm, because I… I… love you."

Sakura saw him blush too and then he suddenly looked back up at the sky smiling, maybe he was feeling embarrassed in what he just said. "So, uhm, can I ask another one?" she said feeling amused as her cheeks grew red as ever.

Syaoran chuckled a bit, "I'd answer if it wasn't as embarrassing as the last one," he replied still looking at the morning sky.

"Then… Do you really think I cheated on you?" Sakura asked him as she too looked up at the morning sky.

It took quite sometime to absorb the question, because Syaoran was surprised to hear that. He didn't reply and sighed a bit.

Sakura smiled to herself, "So it's still a 'yes' I guess," she said as she felt disappointed.

Both of them fell silent. The boy and her mother left the Park and also did the man exercising earlier; they were alone now. The sudden gust of the wind blew leaves on their direction, and as the fallen leaves showered on them Syaoran spoke, "It was never a 'yes'."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, tears suddenly fell slowly from her gentle emerald eyes, she didn't know why but it was like she felt very happy although the same time she felt very guilty. Because Sakura had always thought that it was Syaoran who made her school life miserable, but when she think about it now, he protected her not only once but for many times now, she couldn't even state all that he had sacrificed only for her sake, "I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun," she said her voice shaking a bit.

He stood up as he lifted her, "Sakura-chan?" he asked with concerned voice. He wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly, "I thought I wouldn't make you cry again, guess I haven't changed a bit," he whispered to her.

"No, it's not your fault," she said honestly. "It's me, I… I'm so sorry because I've always thought that you were the one who are causing all my hardships in school, I thought it was you who made a hell to my school life, I am so sorry Syaoran-kun," she confessed to him.

Syaoran was obviously surprised but there was no disappointment in his face, and there wasn't even a slight sign of anger, "Its okay Sakura-chan, so stop crying," he said as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she finally stopped crying and hugged Syaoran back.

Syaoran took a deep breath, "Then will you forgive me if I confess?" he started, Sakura's silent sobs continued. "Sakura-chan," he said as he sighed a bit, "I… please forgive me because all of these only started because of a challenge Kogure and the others made, they said that I should make you fall in love with me and then hurt you afterwards, it's because… uhm… because they thought that you are who's causing all the uproars in school."

"They said that you deserved to be hurt like that because of all you've done to others, I'm not blaming them, the whole thing's my fault, if I didn't accept it on the first place none of these would have happened to you, I am really sorry Sakura-chan," Syaoran finished.

She felt shocked but she wasn't angry, if she was she would have pushed him and left him there alone, but even to her surprise she didn't, she didn't even move an inch, she wanted to stay like that for awhile; she didn't mind, a big part of her longed for him. "Then do you believe that I really did all those awful things?" she asked him directly as she continued to hug him tightly.

He simply shook his head and smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you so much Syaoran-kun," she said whole-heartedly and sought for comfort in his arms as her tears started to flow endlessly once more.

Syaoran hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Time passed by and Sakura was no longer crying. They were now sitting on the swings as both of them kicked hard on the ground, both were going up higher and higher, "One, Two," Syaoran counted as they kicked their hardest from the ground, "Three!" he shouted as both of them jumped from the swings.

Both of them fell hard on the soft grassy ground, they were laughing hard because both of their faces were covered in dust, they didn't pay attention to their aching knees and hands. They continued to laugh hard as they lay together on the ground looking at each other's dirty faces.

Then Syaoran sat up straight and held Sakura's hands as she was lying on the ground. "It's been awhile since I've felt this happy," he told her as he smiled sweetly at her.

"When was the last time you felt this happy?" Sakura asked him as she too sat straight next to him.

"Three years ago," he replied as Sakura blushed and Syaoran suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Time passed by and it was almost noontime, they were no longer in Penguin Park; they were walking, they didn't even know where they were but they didn't care, they were walking as Syaoran held Sakura's hands tightly on his.

To Sakura's surprise Syaoran suddenly carried her and ran towards somewhere, "Put me down Syaoran-kun!" Sakura demanded as her face felt red and hot.

He merely chuckled and continued to run towards someplace, Sakura was too embarrassed to look at the passerby's but then Syaoran stopped and placed her down on the ground.

She felt the chilly breeze and heard the calming sound of running water, she looked around; she was sitting on the soft grassy ground, a stream stood beside her, running water and the gleeful birds were what she could hear, and the shady tall trees covered them from the sun's heat, a few beautiful flowers growing besides the tall trees.

Sakura was taken aback by the beauty of the unknown place, "Where is this place?" she asked Syaoran who was sitting besides her.

He smiled at her, "I don't know," he said truthfully as he took Sakura's hand again.

Both fell silent and the loud running water was all that they could hear, they sat there with their hands holding each other's. Sakura felt happy, she was very happy in fact, that words weren't enough to describe how she was feeling, she was feeling bliss maybe, but maybe it's more than that.

She felt happy not because of the beautiful place they were in but because he was there besides her, she was not alone.

Both completely forgot the reason why they were spending time in the first place, they didn't care anymore, as long as they were together, they were contented. But not long after something triggered both of their memories, as they held hands something flew straightly ahead; at the other side of the stream. A butterfly carried by the calm wind rested upon a flower.


End file.
